All For You
by castielhummel
Summary: This is a Supernatural/Glee AU in which Kurt is saved from hell by the angel Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So as the summary states this is a Supernatural AU were essentially Kurt=Dean, Finn=Sam and Sebastian=Castiel. Many of the Glee characters make appearances, but this is a Kurtbastian fic at heart.

Kurt opened his eyes seeing nothing but darkness. He was instantly panic stricken. He tried to call for help but it was no use, his voice was horse and ultimately he knew it was pointless. He fumbled for his lighter; he may not know where he was but one thing's for certain he would have his trusty lighter with him.

As the small flame lit the area the realization of where he was rolled over him. He was in his coffin. Suddenly he remembered being attacked by hell hounds. Flashes of his time in hell passed before him. He died and went to hell, but somehow he was back.

"No" Kurt muttered to himself "this is not the time." He was alive which meant he needed to breathe and that meant getting out of his coffin. Kurt used his knife (a must have even in death) and began digging himself out. Finally Kurt climbed out of this grave and took in his surroundings. He shuttered at the sight: he was surrounded by dead vegetation "Well that can't be good" he observed.

* * *

After walking for a bit Kurt found an abandoned gas station. He went inside and found the bathroom. Kurt looked in the mirror, surprisingly he looked the same…mostly. He hoped the water still worked in this place, just because he was back from hell didn't mean he had to look like it. Kurt turned the faucet and breathed a sigh of relief; it worked.

Kurt washed up then headed back to the main area. He was at the front of the store gathering supplies when a radio turned on. Kurt eyed the radio suspiciously before turning it off 'faulty wiring' he thought. He was almost to the door when the TV turned on.

Kurt sighed "I really don't need this right now" he dropped his bag by the door and ran to grab salt.

He was busy on salting the entrance when he began to hear a buzzing noise, the noise becoming deafening. He dropped the salt to cover his ears and ran under the counter. Just in time to avoid the shattering windows.

"Well that can't be good" Kurt said. He grabbed his bag and headed out, he didn't know what that was and he didn't want to find out.

* * *

After walking for 2 hours and being unsuccessful in hitching a ride he decided to just steal a car. He hated to do it but figured literally getting out of hell is a good enough justification for the thievery.

Kurt pulled up to his house, he could see that at least his father was home, didn't look like Finn or Carole were home, good he thought, showing up back from the dead would be hard enough on one person let alone 3.

He sat in the car for a few minutes thinking how he should do this. If someone I knew had been dead for six months just walked in my house I would probably shoot them on sight, he thought.

Finally he got out of the car and walked up the driveway; sitting in the car all day would accomplish nothing. He was excited to see his father but nervous, he had no answers for why or how he was back. His body should be a rotting corpse yet he was perfectly fine, and that was a scary notion.

With a heavy hand Kurt finally knocked, a few seconds later the door opened, "hi dad"

Burt stood in front of him, mouth hanging open in complete shock. Slowly he backed a way not taking his eyes off his son; Kurt stepped inside closing the door behind him.

Burt just kept staring at him not saying a word as he slowly reached behind him to grip the knife, quickly he lunged at Kurt "You're not my son!" but Kurt was ready.

He knew his father would take some convincing and was prepared for the attack grabbing Burt's arm, "Dad, please I swear it's me, give me the knife" reluctantly Burt released his grip letting Kurt take the knife.

"Look if I was a shape shifter or anything else could I do this" he winced as he sliced his arm with the silver knife.

"Son?" Burt reached out and hugged him tight.

"Yes it's me, it's really me"

"But how, I mean it makes no sense for one your body should be a rotted mess" Burt said in disbelief.

Kurt shook his head "I don't know, I just woke up 6 feet under, whatever pulled me out had to be pretty powerful. So then it wasn't you that did this, or Finn. Where is he by the way?"

Burt gave a nervous laugh,"hes probably out with Blaine. After you died he tried everything to get you back but no demon would deal hell we both tried but, no takers. Then he left for a job in Westerville and when he came back Blaine was with him, it's like they've been friends for years."

And the weirdness just continued Finn didn't have friends, not after Puck died so for this Blaine guy to suddenly be his best friend in 6 months seemed off "hmmm…well that's a little odd"

"Carole just ran to the store she'll be back soon, she's going to be so happy to see you Kurt, you have no idea."

* * *

Kurt and Carole had a joyous reunion and decided to make his favorite dinner, she didn't care how or why he was back all that mattered to her was that her family was together.

As they were getting ready to eat they heard the front door open "Hey Burt whose car is that in the driveway" Finn came into the kitchen, a short gelled hair boy trailing behind him, he froze the instant he saw Kurt.

Without warning he drew his gun aiming it right at Kurt "Who are you?! Burt what's going on?"

"Relax Finn, your brother is home, trust me I've been through this."

Finn lowered his gun and ran to Kurt scooping him up in tight hug "Dude, I can't believe it" Kurt squeezed back holding back tears, "I know, I know"

"But how, I mean I tried everything to get you back but nothing worked nothing."

"I don't know, one minute I'm being attacked by hell hounds and the next I'm waking up in a coffin", Kurt looked over at the guy Finn came in with, "And you must be Blaine, I hear you're a friend of Finn's" Kurt asked him his voice hard.

"Umm…yeah...wow I've heard so much about you from Finn, it's great to meet you" Blaine reached out to shake his hand, Kurt quickly shook it, he did not trust Blaine, there was something off about him.

After dinner Finn decided he wanted to go have some celebratory drinks in honor of Kurt's return, he was against it insisting on a quiet night in but Finn was relentless "Come on man, you just got out of hell, it's time to live!"

Finally Kurt agreed he told Finn and Blaine to go on ahead, that he and Burt would meet them soon; Burt raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

Kurt watched as the two drove away Burt came up next to him, "You want to tell me what that was about?"

Kurt continued looking down the road "this can't wait; I have to know who pulled me out. We're going to do a summoning ritual"

Burt nodded "I get that, but then why lie to Finn about going out?"

Kurt turned to him, "I didn't lie, we'll meet up with them eventually, I just don't trust Blaine, that's why I didn't say anything before"

"You need to talk to Finn about this, he trust your instincts, you need to tell him how you feel, ok kiddo"

Kurt smiled he was really happy to be with his dad again "I know, I will, promise. But first we find out what big bad pulled me from hell."

* * *

Kurt and Burt sit around the empty warehouse, talisman from every religion, various protection sigil surrounding them.

Kurt sighed "Dad, are you sure you did it right?"

"Kid, I've been doing these sorts of rituals since before you were born, of course I did it right. These things take time; just hold your horses all right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes "if you say so"

A few minutes later the building began to shake, light flickering "Guess you still got it" yelled Kurt as they both stood up raising their guns to the door.

At once the doors flew open, a tall, lanky man walked into the room.

He looked about the same age as Kurt, wearing loose fitting jeans and a horrible popped collar. Kurt and Burt began shooting at the stranger, but the rock salt and silver bullets have no effect.

Once in front of him Kurt asked "who are you"

The stranger smirked "Really Kurt? What a stupid question, I'm the one saved you, after all you called me"

Kurt glared at him "well thanks for that" he said as he stabbed him with the Killing Knife.

The man simply looked at the knife sticking out from his chest; he pulled it out dropping it to the floor "You'll have to do better than that I'm afraid."

Behind him Burt was raising a sword, ready to strike when the man turned around stopping him before he landed his strike,"Yeah lets not" the man reached out touching Burt lightly on the forehead, instantly Burt fell to the floor.

"Dad!" Kurt rushed to his side, "He's fine, he's just asleep. We need to talk Kurt, alone."

Once Kurt was satisfied that his father was ok he stood up, walking closer to the mysterious man "Who and what are you?"

The man stood up a little straighter "My name is Sebastian. And I am an angel."

Kurt laughed "Please there's no such thing.

" Sebastian rolled his eyes in response, "Really Kurt, you fight demons on a daily basis, but angels are where you draw the line. This is your problem Kurt, you have no faith."

Sebastian took a step back, once again the lights began to flicker, Kurt's eyes widened as the shadow of wings were cast along the wall.

Kurt spoke, his voice not as firm as before "Fine you're an angel, but what's with the tacky frat boy get up?"

Sebastian laughed as he looked as his clothes for the first time "No this" he motioned at his body, "is a vessel. Not a bad one I might add." Kurt raised an eyebrow as though he agreed "Some can view my true form and hear my true voice. I thought you were special but alas…"

Kurt huffed, "That was you at the gas station, well I'm sorry I'm not what you expected."

Sebastian eyed him with a look that Kurt was unable to place "that's an understatement."

"So…"Kurt said breaking the mounting tension "why would an angel like yourself go through all the trouble of dragging me from hell, doesn't seem like an everyday occurrence."

"Oh it wasn't, trust me and I'd like a proper thank you one where you don't stab me, by the way. And to answer your question, the order came from God."

Kurt couldn't believe it, he was at a loss for words "…but why"

Sebastian looked at him seriously answering without any hint of playfulness "because we have work for you."


	2. Chapter 2

"No! This is not happening, it's not!"

"Fine if you're so smart then please, tell me what happened" Finn was exhausted, Kurt was being his usual stubborn self and had been ranting about the would be angel Sebastian for hours.

"I don't know!" Kurt yelled pacing the room, gesturing wildly "all I know is that no angel carried me from hell."

Finn sighed; he was really tired of the roundabout arguing "But Kurt, why would this Sebastian guy lie? What would he gain from it?"

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy "You are absolutely right Finn, demons are so helpful, always telling the truth. If the good looking guy says he's an angel, then ok. I believe him." Kurt replied as he sat down at the kitchen table, a fresh cup of coffee in hand.

Finn reached across the table taking a handful of grapes from the bowl "ok demons lie but come one Kurt, he's immune to salt rounds, devils trap, the Killing Knife-even Quinn is afraid of that thing!"

Kurt buried his face in his hands "All I'm saying is if angels were real, shouldn't a hunter have seen one at some point, somewhere?"

Finn laughed as he tossed another grape in his mouth "Uh…you just did dude" Kurt looked up from his hands, supporting his epic bitch face, Finn meanwhile laughed in response.

Kurt breathed deeply "I'm just trying to understand this whole thing"

"Well" started Finn "we already have one theory..."

Kurt snapped "One that doesn't involve angels!"

Kurt was getting more agitated by the second, Finn tried to keep his voice calm, they didn't need to both be yelling "Look, we don't know for sure but…"

Kurt immediately cut him off "that's the point we don't know for sure and until we do I'm not going to believe that Sebastian, the resident frat boy, is an angel of the lord just because he said so. Ok?" Kurt sighed deeply, trying to release the built up tension, this was really too much.

"If you boys are done fighting I've got something to show you" Burt called from his desk, Finn and Kurt got up from the table and walked over to Burt's desk, it was stacked with books varying in size and languages. Opened on the table was a rather large book, an illustration of an angel and human in the center, "all the lore I've read states that an angel can reach down and pull a soul from the fiery pit"

Kurt nodded along "ok, what else?"

Burt and Finn exchanged glances "What else?" Burt asked confused.

"Yeah, what else can pull a soul out?"

Burt closed the book "from what I can tell nothing."

Finn turned and smiled at Kurt "This is good."

Kurt scowled "how is this good?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because for once it looks like the good guys are on our side."

Kurt began pacing again, "ok let's say for arguments sake that Sebastian is an angel, and then what God ordered my rescue? God is real?"

Burt looked at his son, who 2 days ago was dead, "based on the fact that you're standing there, I'm thinking yeah" Finn nodded in agreement, Kurt sighed "ok let's say there is a God, why me?"

Finn gave him a puzzled look "Why not? We save people Kurt, you save people. It's obvious that you're important, important to God."

Kurt sighed resigning himself to defeat "What do we know about angels?"

Burt smiled as he gestured to stacks of books on his desk "get reading" Kurt looked at Finn "You owe me a coffee" he snapped as he picked up a book and sat down to read.

* * *

Finn pulled up to the coffee shop, talking on the phone as he got out of the car "Yes Kurt I now, non-fat mocha, I remember" Finn spotted Blaine standing by the coffee shop entrance "I gotta go" he hung up and walked over to Blaine

"Hey" Blaine looked at his nervously "Is it true? Did an angel save Kurt?"

Finn smiled brightly "Dude, I know right? It's crazy. I mean we're not 100% sure but yeah, it looks that way" Burt clapped his hands together "Ok I'm leaving." "What why?" Finn asked confused.

"Because Finn, he's an angel, I'm a demon and while I've never met one, I'm thinking they don't play nice with the likes of me" Blaine turned around a scurried off, as if an angel was going to smite him any second.

Finn watched as Blaine disappeared around the corner, his phone ringing "No I didn't forget Kurt, I'll be home soon"

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes sleepily, tensing up as he thought I'm not alone, he turned over and saw Sebastian standing in his door way. Kurt sat up in bed as Sebastian entered his room "Do you make it a habit of creepily standing in doorways watching people sleep" Kurt asked as he got out of bed.

"Not really, you're just special" Sebastian winked as he began looking around Kurt's room.

Kurt rolled his eyes "Well this special boy needs his beauty sleep, as once again I almost died dealing with ghost. Maybe you didn't get the memo but we've sort of been dealing with 'Rise of the Witness' shit all week."

Sebastian smiled "I may have been privy to that info, actually that's why I'm here to congratulate you on a job well done."

Kurt moved closer to Sebastian "wait, you knew about this before hand and said nothing?"

Sebastian shrugged "eh... had more pressing matters to attend to"

Kurt looked at him in disbelief "what couldn't miss the latest kegger? I almost got my heart ripped out, you know!"

"But you didn't" Sebastian winked.

Kurt huffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest "I thought angels were suppose to be nice, gentle guardians, not jerks"

Sebastian leaned closer to Kurt "read the Bible, angels are warriors and that's what I am" Kurt leaned in and said softly "then why weren't you fighting?"

Sebastian laughed "I'm not here to hold your hand, although I can if you want", he added with a wink, "there are other battles to be fought; surprisingly not everything revolves around you."

Kurt was a bit flustered now "I didn't think…that's not what I meant…I mean..." Sebastian smiled at Kurt, he loved this. Kurt huffed "Anyways" he drawled "So my Dad was right then, the Rising of the Witness is a sign of the apocalypse?"

Sebastian looked at him a bit more seriously now "Yes. That's why we're here. Big things are coming"

Kurt sighed "Do I even want to know?"

Sebastian gave a hollow laugh "Doubtful, but you must. The Rising of the Witness is one of the 66 Seals, and naturally the Seals are being broken by your good friend Quinn"

"Of course she would be behind this. But we put the spirits back to rest, so it's fine now right?"

Sebastian gave him an amused looked "If only it were that easy. The Seal was already broken. They're kind of like locks on a door, breaking until you reach the end for a nice little surprise"

Kurt nodded "I really don't want to know what's behind door number 3"

"Its Lucifer"

"Lucifer" Kurt squeaked "but I thought he was just an imaginary bogeyman type for demons"

Sebastian looked at Kurt in wonder, laughing "Oh Kurt a few days ago you didn't believe in me, I tell you there's a God and yet you would still question the existence of Lucifer, even for a second. You really need to step it up."

"Well excuse me" Kurt replied icily "this is all kind of new, sorry if I need a minute to adjust"

Sebastian inched closer, invading Kurt's personal space now "this is why we are here Kurt"

"To stop Lucifer" Kurt finished softly

"Look who's finally catching on" Kurt glared at Sebastian "yeah, well great job with the witnesses"

Sebastian's voice was tense "this was not our only battle, there are more Seals, some battles will be won and some will be lost. This one we lost. The armies of heaven are not to be your personal protectors to fight your battles for you" Sebastian was closer than ever to Kurt, who in turn was looking at the ground uncomfortably "this is bigger than you. By the way, I suggest next time you show me the tiniest bit of respect, I pulled you out of hell" Sebastian raised his hand to Kurt's chin lifting his head to look him in the eye "and I can throw you back in"

Kurt blinked and in that instant Sebastian was gone. Kurt looked around his empty room; he was not ready for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn watched as his brother slept, they were in a motel room, everyone thought Kurt needed more time before getting back on the road but Kurt was insistent. Finn thought it had something to do with Sebastian, but Kurt wouldn't talk about him so he couldn't be sure. Slowly he exited the room not wanting to wake his brother, for one he would be furious, but more than that he didn't want Kurt to know who he was meeting. Finn closed the door gently and made his way to the parking lot.

Finn opened the door to the waiting car, "You ready" asked Blaine "Always" replied Finn as he settled in, buckling his seat belt, taking one last look at the room where Kurt slept before Blaine drove off into the night.

* * *

Kurt turned over in his sleep when a cheerful "Hi Kurt" awoke him with a start.

Kurt looked over as Sebastian sat down at the edge of the bed "Sebastian." Kurt sat up "this whole watching people sleep thing really is your favorite pastime isn't it"

"Only with you" Sebastian winked "once again we need to talk"

Kurt rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock 2:46 am shone back at him "and this couldn't wake until the morning after I'd had some sleep and more importantly coffee"

Sebastian shook his head "Nope. It has to be now"

"Fine, but for the record I don't appreciate waking up to find you watching me sleep and then preceding to give me bad news" Sebastian chuckled softly "who said I had bad news?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow, giving Sebastian a skeptical look "is it good?"

Sebastian laughed "No, but I resent the notion that I only deliver bad news. Anyways the reason I came was to actually send you on a mission."

"A mission?"

Sebastian stood up and began pacing the room, like he was debating what he was going to say "Yes, but…I think it's unnecessary." Sebastian looked over at Kurt who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, clearly confused as to what was happening. "Basically, the higher ups want to send you back in time to gather intel on Azeal."

Kurt jumped out of bed; he was definitely paying attention now "Azeal? But why he's a part of Finn's history, not mine, not until recently anyway. Why not send Finn?"

Sebastian's eyes hardened "Lets just say Finn isn't Mr. Popular with the angels right now."

Kurt was starting to get worried now "why, is Finn in trouble?"

Sebastian waved him off "Later. First I need to tell you about the mission. They wanted you to go back in time to try and stop Finn's father from making his deal with Azeal. Or at the very least find out what Azeal's plans were, he went through a lot of trouble covering his tracks." Sebastian was pacing once more, he looked over at Kurt and stood a little straighter, like seeing him reminded him of why he was disobeying orders "but like I said it's pointless."

Kurt took a step towards Sebastian, "but why? Shouldn't I at least try, maybe I can stop it"

Sebastian moved closer to Kurt, laughing a little "Destiny can't be re-written Kurt, this little trip would basically serve to show you what we know, but I just told you. Really I don't see the point in wasting your time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, plus I bet Finn would be pretty mad if I saw his parents in the past and he didn't" as he said it he turned to Finns bed, realizing for the first time since Sebastian woke him up that Finn was gone "wait…"

Sebastian looked at him gravely "that's kind of the other thing I need to talk to you about. Finn is headed on a dangerous path"

Kurt turned to face Sebastian who was now right in front of him, invading his personal space, other favorite of Sebastian's thought Kurt as he inhaled deeply still not use to the surprise closeness "what kind of danger?" he asked his voice a little rough.

"Sebastian looked down at Kurt, eyeing him seriously "the bad kind. And you need to stop him.

" Kurt looked at Sebastian meeting the intensity "Where is he?"

"55 Lake Rd."

Kurt was looking past Sebastian at the door, afraid of what he would find at the location "and what if I don't stop him?

" Sebastian reached out gently turning Kurt's face to look him in the eyes "then I will" and with the blink of an eye he was gone.

Kurt shuttered, he really wasn't prepared for this.

* * *

As Kurt pulled up to 55 Lake Rd, he thought about the haunting last words from Sebastian, he knew that whatever Finn was up to, it wasn't good. Kurt crept though the warehouse, following the voices, as he turned the corner he was shocked at what he found.

There under a devils trap was a man tied up, and Finn was exercising him, but not with Latin, with this mind and there off to the side was Blaine. Kurt's eyes narrowed at the sight, Blaine was standing just outside the circle, careful not to cross the line

"I knew there was something funny about you" his clear voice startling the others "you're awful gelled hair and those horribly tacky bowties, it doesn't surprise me one bit that you're a demon."

Blaine's eyes flipped black "Hello Kurt"

"You, don't talk to me. And you" he pointed at Finn "what the hell man?"

"Kurt, please" Finn pleaded with him, let's just go somewhere and talk about this"

Finn untied the man and handed him to Blaine "What to do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine turned to leave with the unconscious man.

"I'm taking him to the ER, Kurt, if that's ok"

Kurt just started at the demon for a minute before waving his hand, gesturing him to leave, Kurt turned to Finn, hitting him hard across the jaw "A demon Finn? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Kurt, I know it's not ideal, dudes a demon, but I swear Blaine is a good guy"

Kurt side eyed Finn doubtfully "look he is, he helped me to realize that my abilities could be used for good"

Kurt's voice was tense "Those powers cause nothing but trouble, and you swore to me, to Carole, that you would never use them again" Kurt sat down on an empty crate, shoulders slumped down.

Finn pulled up a crate to sit next to him "I know but you were gone, I was searching everywhere for a way to bring you back I had lost sight of helping people, then I met Blaine and while he didn't have the answer on how to rescue you he helped show me a way to still honor you. The Knife killed the host but this way many of the possessed can still be saved." Finn looked at him with a bright smile, like nothing was wrong with this scenario.

Kurt spoke softly, refraining from yelling "But you're using your mind. Can't you see? This isn't normal Finn, and it's a slippery slope. Who know where you'll end up" his voice shaky now as he fought back tears.

"I won't let it get that far. This is a good thing Kurt" he too was fighting back tears.

"Yeah well, if it's so good Finn, then why did you lie to me about it? Why sneak out in the dead of night? Why did I have to find out about your 'good thing' from Sebastian?"

Finn turned to him in surprise.

"Oh yeah" Kurt continued "Sebastian told me I had to stop you, or he would."

"What?" Finn whispered confused.

"The fact that heaven wants you to stop should be a sign that what you're doing is dangerous"

Finn just looked at the ground speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed since Kurt found out about Blaine and the physic stuff; Finn swore he was done with it. After spending some time at home, the Hummel-Hudson brothers were back on the road working a new job, naturally this was no easy hunt, and a witch was attempting to raise Sam Hein, a pretty nasty demon by all accounts. The brothers returned to their hotel, to regroup after an unsuccessful search for the witch.

Finn enters the room first, Kurt trailing behind him when he is startled "Who are you! What do you want?" Finn yells aiming his gun at the stranger sitting on the bed.

Kurt pats Finn on the back, "relax Finn, that's just Sebastian. " Kurt looks over at the woman looking out the window, her back facing them "her I don't know."

Finn lowered his gun "Oh, dude…wow..it's so good to meet you" he said excitedly as he reached out and hugged Sebastian. "I've heard so much about you" Finn continued as Sebastian stood uncomfortably, arms at his side.

"And I you. The boy with the demon blood" Finn blushed as he released Sebastian."I'm glad to hear you've stopped that nonsense."

"Lets keep it that way, Gigantor, shall we" came from the woman as she continued to stare out the window.

Kurt looked at Sebastian, pointing at the woman "Who…" Kurt started before he shook his head and interrupted "Have you stopped the raising of Sam Hein?"

"Not yet, but we know who it is" Finn answered, Sebastian gave him a quick look before turning to address Kurt "Do you know where the witch is?"

Kurt and Finn exchanged glances "Well not exactly" said Kurt "But we're working on it" finished Finn.

Sebastian gave the pair a sympathetic glance "that's unfortunate."

"I'm sorry" Kurt questioned, this Sebastian was all business, he was so much different from their previous encounters, it was throwing him off.

"The raising of Sam Hein is one of the 66 Seals, he must not rise, the Seal must be saved."

"Oh so this is about your friend Lucifer" Kurt said dryly.

"That crazy daddy's boy is no friend of ours" the blonde woman called out from across the room, harshly.

Kurt looked at Sebastian in amusement "Yeah it was a joke" he answered slowly.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and continued "Obviously Lucifer cannot rise."

"Well we know who she is, can't you help us find her, and then we take her out?"

"If only it were that easy, she is very powerful and is hidden from our view"

Finn watched as the two had slower moved closer to each other, it was like they forgot he was even in the room "Well" he piped up causing the other 2 to look at him in surprise "maybe we can work together to find…"

"I can barely stand being here on Earth, you think I would voluntarily work with such inferior beings" the woman turned from the window facing them for the first time.

"Excuse me? And who pray tell are you?" replied Kurt haughtily.

"This is Sue" Sebastian grumbled "she's what you'd call a specialist"

"Specialist for what?" asked Kurt, worried what the answer would be.

Sebastian looked down not wanting to meet Kurt's eye "what are you going to do?"

"You two need to leave this town, immediately" Sebastian was talking to both of them, looking only at Kurt."Why?" questioned Finn. Not taking his gaze off Kurt, Sebastian replied "because we're about to destroy it"

Finn laughed uncomfortably "That's your plan? Just kill everyone in town. Dude, don't you think that's a bit extreme, there are over 1,000 people here."

Kurt was staring at Sebastian in disbelief. Sebastian fidgeting under his gaze."The seal must be saved."

"So what" Kurt said finding his voice once more "you fail at saving some seals, and this is your solution? Destroy an entire town to get a plus 1 in the victory column?"

Sebastian bucked up at the criticism "Lucifer cannot rise, he does and hell rises with him. Is that what you want Kurt?" The pair were staring at each other the tension mounting.

"But you're angels" Finn said breaking the silence and tension between Kurt and Sebastian as Kurt shifted his gaze. "I mean you can't kill a whole town, shouldn't you be showing mercy?"

"Says who?" laughed Sue.

Sebastian kept his focus on Kurt as he spoke "I'm sorry, but we have our orders, we have no choice"

Kurt looked sympathetically at Sebastian, his voice tender "of course you have a choice"

"Just trust me ok, have faith, the orders are just"

"Sorry dude, but I just don't see how nuking a town is just" once again Finn broke the connection between Kurt and Sebastian, as Sebastian turned to him saying "The order comes from heaven, that makes it just"

"Must be nice" Kurt began "to be able to follow orders without question"

Sebastian inched closer to Kurt "and tell me Kurt, when was the last time you disobeyed your father?"

Kurt looked down, not answering the question. "You know" Kurt began slowly still looking at the floor "I think we'll stay"

"What?" Sebastian asked unable to keep the worry about of his voice.

Kurt looked up giving Sebastian an apologetic look as he went to stand next to Finn "We will find this witch and stop her. You can smite this town but as you went through the trouble of saving me from hell, I figure I must be a V.I.P to the people in charge."Sebastian was smiling slightly as Kurt walked up to Sebastian, telling him directly "I swear to you that me and Finn can do this"

Sebastian leaned in, speaking in a low whisper "then you better get started" and with that the angels vanished.

Finn sat at the edge of the bed "Hmmm…not what I expected."

Kurt sat next to Finn, looking where the angels once stood "the angels?"

"Yeah..I mean they're kinda jerks...you know? I guess I just thought they would be nicer, more righteous."

Kurt laughed "Well they are righteous, that's kind of the problem"

Finn looked at him, confused, "but is that heaven? That's what I've been praying too? I don't know man, seems kinda messed up to me."

Kurt looked on as Finn looked up to heaven, looking defeated and lost "I know you're into the whole 'God' thing, like Jesus on a grilled cheese sandwich and what not, but just because there are a few rotten apples, doesn't mean the whole barrel is bad ok?"

"Yeah, I guess. Wait. Why are we talking about apples?" Finn scratched his head in confusion, Kurt smiled back "all I'm saying is don't give up on God, for all we know he hates his choice."

Kurt patted Finn on the back, confronting him as he continued to stare at the spot Sebastian had been a minute before.

* * *

"A decision has been made" said Sebastian as he sat on the park bench next to Sue.

"Yeah by a porcelain doll and his giant brother" Sue huffed crossing her arms, watching the people pass by in disgust.

"Careful Sue, there's a reason we saved him" Sebastian smiled to himself "he may succeed yet. Besides it's out of our hands now."

"Or" Sue rubbed her hands together "we take young Porcelain from this flea bag town and blow this joint sky high"

"Now, now Sue don't be hasty" Sebastian smiled brighter "you know our true orders" Sue sulked back against the bench, folding her arms once more.

* * *

Kurt was at a café, drinking a nice hot cup of coffee and enjoying a sugary pastry (or 2) and after the night he had he deserved it. It had been a long night, what with Sam Hein rising and almost getting killed again. Kurt saw how Finn exercised Hein, he told him not to do it, the powers couldn't be trusted, yet he did. At least they stopped him before he could do much harm, but at what cost? Kurt lowered his cup "I really don't want to hear I told you so" he muttered to the suddenly appearing Sebastian.

"Fine, I'll refrain…this time" Sebastian smirked "I just came by to say, job well done"

Kurt glared at him "Really? Even though we failed?"

Sebastian looked at him thoughtfully "I didn't just come here to rub in your failure" Kurt rolled his eyes "I thought you would like to know what our true orders were."

Kurt sighed "Ugh..Not this again" Sebastian laughed as he continued "our orders were not to destroy this town, but to listen to you"

Kurt looked at him in surprise "Follow me?"

"Yup" Sebastian reached over, taking a piece of pastry "it was a test, see how you would perform in battle field conditions. This is fantastic by the way" he said as he reached for more.

Kurt laughed as he pushed the rest to Sebastian "Well I guess I failed then. But given the same choice I would do it all again, because these people" he said motioning to the crowded café "heck that pastry you're enjoying so much is all here because of my brother and me"

"And for that I thank you" said Sebastian as he finished the pastry "I don't know whether or not you failed here and truthfully Kurt, I was hoping you would save the town, because unlike some, I actually like humans"

"Really?" Kurt said in surprise "but the Seal was broken."

"Yes it was, and we are one step closer to hell on Earth, literally, this is not a joke" said Sebastian as his tone turned serious "you of all people knows what that means."

Kurt's eyes darkened as the memory of hell flashed before him "You know before, when you accused me of blindly following orders?" Sebastian asked Kurt; bring him back to the present "Yeah." "Well, the truth is I have doubts, questions of my own. I barely know what is right and what is wrong these days. You will have more decisions to make in the coming months, Kurt. Things will only get more difficult and for that I am truly sorry" Sebastian looked at him sadly.

They continued to stare at each other for a minute, unsure of what to say. Kurt's phone buzzed on the table, he looked down to see he had a new text from Finn. When he looked up Sebastian was gone, a fresh pastry before him.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This part is light on the Kurtbastian, contains some Hevans.

"Sam" the woman in the chair asked "do you know where you are?"

Sam looked around the white room, a hospital room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, quietly muttering to himself, he had forgotten that the woman, a psychiatrist, was there. "Yes" he answered "and I know why, I was trying to warn everyone, but it's stupid"

The psychiatrist nodded along "And what were you trying to warn them about?"

"You think I'm crazy" Sam said with a hint of laughter in his voice "heck I think I'm crazy"

"This is not about what we think, just tell me. What were you trying to warn the people about? I'm here to listen"

"The end is coming, Quinn a demon, is trying to break the 66 Seals to free Lucifer, and Lucifer will bring about the apocalypse. See" Sam said laughing in earnest "crazy." In that moment Sam tilted his head up the sky, his eyes glazed over.

"Sam…Sam…" The psychiatrist brought him back "What were you doing just now?"

Sam smiled back "Nothing. Just listening"

The woman noted that down and continued "So there are 66 Seals that Quinn needs to break?"

"No" said Sam serious, voice full of fear "There are hundreds of possible Seals but Quinn only has to break 66. That is why she is winning, why the angels are losing and why we are all going to die."

That night Sam escaped from the hospital. When a demon comes to collect you, it's time to run.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in a bar, definitely not his favorite place to be but Finn had insisted, said he could win some money playing pool so why not he thought. It looked like Finn was winning when he suddenly put down his stick and walked away.

"Hey! Finn what the hell" he started, he didn't want this trip to be a complete loss he turned to the direction Finn was walking "Oh…oh hell no" Kurt glared at the person sitting at the bar.

"You got some nerve coming around here hobbit" Kurt was not in the mood to deal with Blaine today.

"Hi, Kurt" Blaine replied nicely before turning back to Finn "I just came with some news, then I'll be gone"

Kurt rolled his eyes in disgust, Finn motioned for Blaine to continue "There have been some whispers"

"Oh great demon whispers, already off to a good start" Kurt interrupted "As I was saying" continued Blaine "there have been whispers about a guy named Sam Evans, he escaped from a locked ward yesterday, and he must be pretty important because the big guys want him alive"

Kurt laughed "That's it? Please, this guy is probably not even real."

"Kurt please…"Finn pleaded with him.

"No!" Kurt yelled "this little minion of hell is nothing but trouble!"

Blaine threw up his hands "I don't have to take this" he got up from the stool and started for the door "I told you about Sam, it's in your hands now"

Finn watched as Blaine left, turning to Kurt "Why do you have to be like that? He's just trying to help"

"Yeah and he's just a demon, I don't know why or how you became best friends with such an annoying, fashion disaster hell minion and quite frankly, I don't want to know, now let's go and find this Sam guy before I change my mind" Kurt said quickly as he headed for the door.

* * *

After meeting with the psychiatrist Kurt and Finn came to the conclusion that there was definitely something off about Sam. He knew things about the Seals, they had to find him, and quickly. First they went to his house, only to find his parents dead.

"Great" sighed Kurt as he looked down at the bloody bodies "now what"

Finn was looking at the pictures on the mantle when he reached out for one "Well I don't know about you but if demons were after me I know one place I'd go" he showed Kurt the picture of Sam and his family in front of a church.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Guns drawn Kurt and Finn slowly entered the church "Sam" he called out in a soft comforting voice. "Are you here? Please we want to help you. My name is Finn; I'm here with my brother Kurt"

"Finn?" a voice called out from the shadows "Finn Hudson?"

Finn looked at Kurt questioningly Kurt shrugged "Ummm…yeah?"

Sam stepped into view looking over the brothers in front of him "And you must be Kurt, Kurt Hummel"

"That I am" Kurt said as he gave Sam a small bow.

"Wow" Sam rushed forward "you were in hell but then Sebastian saved you, they think you can save us. The angels, they talk about you all the time."

"Do they say anything about me?" Finn asked nervously

"Umm…"Sam looked down "well you're not exactly popular."

"Oh" Finn's expression fell, hurt Kurt patted him on the back "It's ok" he muttered "So" he turned his attention back to Sam "You talk to angels?"

"Oh no way man, I just listen. I kinda feel bad for eavesdropping but I can't really control it so…"

Blaine rushed into the room "We got to go, he's coming"

Sam backed up in fear "Dude, your face!"

Kurt grabbed his hand "its ok, he's with us, sort of" he said softly before turning to Blaine, his voice hard "who's coming?"

"A demon" Blaine said frantically "so let's get out of here"

"Real convenient we finally find Sam and here you are with a demon on your trial!"

"It wasn't me, he followed you from Sam's house"

Kurt felt Sam squeeze his hand, thinking of his family no doubt, Kurt looked at him sadly. The small church began to shake. Kurt led Sam, who look thoroughly frightened, to a closet "Its going to be ok" he said as he opened the door "stay in here, ok, you'll be safe. I promise."

Kurt went back to where Finn and Blaine were standing; deep in conversion, when Kurt arrived they stopped talking "What?" Kurt asked, Finn looked at him guilt written across his face, it was then Kurt knew what they had been talking about "No" he said flatly.

"You have a better option?" asked Blaine.

"You don't talk to me" he replied to Blaine icily "Please Finn, you don't have to do this"

Finn shifted uneasily "I have to Kurt, it's the only way, we need to save Sam."

Kurt shook his head and walked away, clearly he was outnumbered and this was not time to be arguing. The doors flew open, and a man walked in. Finn stepped out in front and held out his hand trying to exercise the demon

. He paused for a second then continued walking "Ouch" he laughed "You're not strong enough for me" he said as he waved his hand throwing Finn across the room.

Kurt stepped up Killing Knife in hand "Hello, Kurt. Nice to see you again, you look quite different up here"

Kurt's eyes widened, he knew this demon "Azimio"

"Oh good, you remember"

Kurt charged forward, each of them trying to get the upper hand. Azimio pushed Kurt to the ground, taking advantage of Azimio gloating about getting the better of him; Kurt sprang forward stabbing him in the chest, twisting the knife in deeper. Azimio staggered back "Close, but no cigar" Kurt and Finn took this opportunity to make a run for it.

It was only then did Kurt realize Sam was gone with Blaine.

* * *

"Great" Kurt yelled as he slammed the door of their motel room "I knew Blaine was bad news, he was just waiting for the perfect moment to swoop in and take Sam"

"Kurt please, calm down, it's not like that. Blaine is a good guy, I'm telling you."

"Oh yeah, demon boy is a regular boy scout" Kurt yelled sarcastically "he's just concerned for Sam's well being"

"Look" started Finn "Blaine is a good dude, he saved my life and its time you knew how."

Reluctantly Kurt sat down and listened to Finn as he told his summer tale.

* * *

When Finn finished Kurt understood why Blaine was around, but just because he understood didn't mean he had to like the hell minion. A knock at the door pulled Kurt from his thoughts, Kurt and Finn exchanged questioning looks, and slowly Finn went to the door "Yes?"

"Housekeeping" called out a woman's voice from behind the door.

"We're good, thanks" Finn replied as he walked away, he stopped as there was another knock at the door "housekeeping" Finn raised his eyebrows at Kurt, he went back to the door, cracking it open "I'm sorry Miss but we…" he started when the woman rushed into the room, placing the towels on the table "It's me Blaine"

Across the room Kurt stifled a laugh, Blaine glared at him before turning to Finn, handing him a piece of paper "I'm here with Sam, he's safe. Hurry and be careful there are demons surrounding this motel"

"That's rich coming from you" Kurt muttered as he walked up towards Finn, Blaine glared at him before leaving.

When he left Finn turned to Kurt, with a triumphant look on his face, Kurt rolled his eyes and took the paper "Let's go"

* * *

They had arrived at an abandoned barn on the outskirts of town. Finn knocked on the door, Blaine opened it quickly gesturing them inside. "Hey, guys" greeted Sam, he was sitting in the middle of the room on an overturned crate. He looked tired.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked

"Oh yeah, Blaine's not like other demons, he's nice"

Kurt rolled his eyes "So I've heard" he turned to Blaine "Thanks for helping my brother" he said quickly before turning away to sit next to Sam, Blaine smiled but said nothing in return.

As Kurt sat down Sam asked "Can I use your phone? I want to call my parents; they're probably really worried about me."

Kurt tensed up, looking at Sam sadly "Sam…there's something you need to know"

"What" Sam asked his voice was full of worry and fear

"About your parents" he said slowly but Sam interrupted shaking his head "No" he cried "why is this happening to me" he sat there crying softly, hands covering his face.

Kurt reached out, putting his around him, trying to comfort him when Sam suddenly tensed up. "Sorry" said quickly as he pulled his arm back. Sam smiled at him softly "not you" his voice turned serious "they're coming"

With that the lights began to flicker and the building shook around them. Kurt went to join Finn and Blaine, guns drawn facing the door. The doors flew open and in walked Sebastian and Sue.

Sebastian and Kurt locked eyes for a minute before Sebastian turned his gaze to Blaine, whose eyes had flipped black.

"Its about time" Kurt said "we've been dealing with demons all day"

"I can see that" Sebastian said forcefully.

"Yeah, so you mind telling me why that gelled monkey is here?" Sue asked gesturing in a disgust towards Blaine. Kurt and Finn looked at each other, not sure how to answer.

Sebastian spoke up, saving them the trouble by saying "We're here for Sam."

Kurt arched an eyebrow slightly "So you can save him?"

"No" Sebastian looked serious "we're here to kill him."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Heavy on the Hevans**

"Kill him?" Finn choked "but why?"

Sue stepped forward "Just give me ducky lips and we will be out of your perfectly coifed hair."

"Listen" injected Kurt "I know it must be a pain having him listening to all your delicate conversations, but that's really not a reason to kill him."

"Don't worry. I'll make it quick" smiled Sue sinisterly.

Finn was dumbfounded at what was happening "You really are a bunch of heartless jerks, aren't you?" he said with a sense of bewilderment as he looked at the angels before him.

"We are. And?" replied Sebastian, Kurt shooting him an appalled glance.

"And…" Finn answered "Sam is a cool dude. He's innocent."

"Oh he is far from innocent" said Sebastian, not meeting Kurt's questioning eye.

Kurt and Finn then exchanged puzzled glances "What's that suppose to mean?" Finn questioned.

"It means he's worse than that gelled fool you have hanging around" Sue said as she gestured toward Blaine, who for his part was trying to keep out of the angels sights.

"Now give us the boy" said Sue as she stepped forward, pushing up her sleeves, as if she was ready for a fight. Suddenly 2 bright flashes of white light engulfed the darken barn, Sebastian and Sue were gone. Kurt and Finn stood there shell shocked. They looked at each other before running to the back room where Sam was hiding.

Kurt got there first and gasped "Sam!" he yelled "Oh my god, are you ok?"

Sam was leaning against the wall, his hands covered in blood "Are they gone?" he asked weakly as Kurt helped him sit down on an old chair in the room.

Kurt wrapped his scarf around his bleeding forearm, looking at the wall at the symbols written in blood, an obvious spell. "Did you kill them?" his voice a little shaky from the shock of everything happening.

"No. I just sent them away. Far away" Sam was looking at his bloody hands incredibly.

"How?"

"I don't know." Sam shook his head "It just came to me" Kurt nodded as he continued to look at Sam's bloody hands and the symbols on the wall, maybe Sebastian was right, maybe there was more to Sam than meets the eye.

Blaine came over to help Sam clean up, giving Kurt and Finn a moment alone.

"What do you think?"Kurt whispered.

Finn was wide eyed "I don't know man, maybe Sebastian was right about Sam, not being innocent, and I mean that blood spell is some pretty heavy shit."

"I know" said Kurt biting his lip nervously "And they seem to want him, like really want him. There's definitely more to the story. Ok" Kurt clasped his hands together "Sam may have sent them far away but they'll be back, we need to get somewhere safe, and you need to find out everything you can on our new mysterious friend"

* * *

The safest place they knew was home and lucky for them Burt and Carole were off on a job, so there wouldn't be any awkward questions to answer. Sam was sleeping on the couch; he looks peaceful Kurt thought as he watched him from across the room. He could use the sleep after the last day he had.

"Kurt" Finn called quietly from the kitchen, Kurt went over to join him "What did you find?"

Finn set the folder on the table "Not much, pretty normal family life expect…"

"Expect what?" Kurt asked in a hushed eager tone, Finn flipped the page in the folder "Expect this wasn't the first psychotic episode Sam's had"

"Oh" Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise "Yeah" Finn continued "when Sam was about 3 years old he went into hysterics, claiming that his father, Neal, was not his real father. And how his real dad was angry with him, wanted him dead."

"Wow" said Kurt "that's a lot for a 3 year old"

"I'll say" agreed Finn "he saw a shrink and got better, until this latest episode. And that's it."

"So what's he hiding" muttered Kurt.

"Why don't you ask me" Kurt and Finn turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway, his arms crossed, looking slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry" said Finn and he looked it too "you're right. What can you tell us?"

Sam stood there uncertain "About what?" he asked confused.

"Well the angels seem to think that you're guilty of something" Kurt said as kindly as he could.

"Of what?" Sam asked his voice breaking "Why don't you tell me what I'm guilty of, why my life has been turned completely upside down, why my parents are dead." Sam let out a sob at the last one, hanging his head down.

Kurt went over to him, putting an arm around his shoulder in comfort Sam turned to hug him proper.

"I'd give anything to know" Sam sobbed into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt held him gently, rubbing his back softly, trying to calm him down, a little taken back by all that was happening.

"Well let's find out" said Finn as he reached for his phone.

* * *

About an hour later there was a knock at the door. Finn had called his psychic friend, Amanda, if anyone could help she could.

"Thanks so much for coming" Finn said as he led Amanda into the living room where Kurt and Sam were sitting. Much to Kurt's dismay Blaine had arrived too and was standing against the wall, quietly, taking everything in. Sam had finally calmed down, all he wanted were answers.

"No problem" replied Amanda, cheerfully "Always here to help."

Sam was lying on the couch, Amanda seated next to him and she was hypnotizing him into a deep sleep. Kurt, Finn and Blaine stood close by, watching.

"Now tell me Sam" Amanda began in a very soft, calming voice "how did you work the blood spell?"

"I don't know. I just did" Sam replied in a sleepy monotone.

"That's ok. Tell me your father's name."

"Neal Evans."

"No." Amanda said her voice still calm but a little more forceful "your real father's name."

Sam became agitated "I can't. He's mad at me. So mad."

"It's ok Sam, he can't hurt you. Just tell us his name."

Sam began thrashing around on the couch "I can't. I can't!" he was hysterical now. The lights burst off around them, Kurt moved forward in an attempt to help him but he was stopped by Amanda "wake up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" she said in the same soft tone.

Sam stopped moving and opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and looked at the 4 surrounding him "Thank you" he directed at Amanda, his voice calm yet oddly different "I remember now."

"And what do you remember?" asked Kurt nervously.

"Who I am" answered Sam confidently.

Finn was nervous too "And who are you?"

"I'm an angel" Sam said as the others looked upon him in shock.

"It's ok" Sam exclaimed trying to sound upbeat "I'm not like the others. So it was Sebastian and Sue who came for me?"

"Yeah" answered Kurt, still shocked "do you know them?"

"Oh yeah…we use to fight on the same team."

"But now they're trying to kill you?" Finn asked questioningly.

Sam shrugged "Orders are orders. I disobeyed. I fell."

"Fell?" Kurt asked confused.

"Fell to earth" Amanda answered she was fascinated by everything happening, this is not what she expected when Finn had called "became human."

"Bingo."

"Wait I'm confused" Finn waved his hands as if trying to clear everything up "angels can just become human?"

"Yup. It hurts though. Hurts like hell, I cut out my grace."

"Grace?" Kurt was having a hard time taking it all in.

"Yeah it's kind of like my angel energy. I cut it out and fell to earth."

"So you just forgot you were an angel?" Kurt was finally able to get out more than one word at a time.

"The older I got, the more human I got, yeah." Sam answered as if was the most natural thing in the world "and now I need to get it back."

"Your grace?" Finn too was a little confused.

"Yup, if I can find it."

Kurt laughed nervously "You don't know where it is?"

"Little hard to keep track of it as I was falling through the sky" Sam replied smiling.

Kurt straightened up "I think I know how we can find it."

* * *

Kurt came back with his computer and set it on the table "comets, meteors. If you literally fell to earth then someone probably saw it."

Sam had moved to the window, looking outside curiously. Kurt set Finn and Blaine with the task of researching while he went to talk to Sam "Hey, how you holding up?"

Sam smiled "Ok I guess" he opened the door and stepped outside, sitting on the porch couch, Kurt followed sitting next to him.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Kurt spoke up "Can I ask you something? Why did they save me?"

Sam looked at him apologetic "I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't have the answer. They didn't talk about it and it was after my time."

Kurt nodded "Yeah, I figured. Why did you fall? I mean why would you choose to be human?"

Sam shook his head "You don't mean that.

" "No? People kinda suck. Angry. Confused. Afraid."

"Loyalty. Forgiveness. Love." countered Sam.

"Pain" replied Kurt.

"Video games" Sam said smiling.

Kurt laughed "laziness"

"Sex" Sam said smirking suggestively.

Kurt blushed "ok you got me there."

Sam was laughing now "this Kurt. All these emotions, even the bad ones are worth it. It's why I fell. Why I don't want to go back" he finished seriously as he looked to the sky.

Kurt shrugged "feelings are over rated. They hurt too much."

Sam reached out grapping Kurt's hand "and that's why they are worth it, beats being an angel."

Kurt stared at Sam for a minute, he just didn't understand how being human could be better than being an angel. They were powerful; no doubt, no fear-just as he was about to voice these thoughts Finn opened the door poking his head out "Hey guys, I think we found something."

Finn had learned of a missing meteor that was seen falling over the town Sam was born, nine months before he was born. At the same time another meteor was spotted in the next state over. About 6 months later a hundred year old looking tree stood in a previously empty field.

Sam face lit up "that's it" he said.

* * *

A few hours later they arrived at the field. As they approached the tree Sam said "this is it, this is the place, I can feel it"

"Are you ready for this?" asked Kurt as he came up, standing next to him.

"Not really" Sam said smiling sadly, Sam walked up to the tree hand extended as if he was feeling for something.

Finn was looking around "what are we looking for anyways?"

Sam touched the tree and frowned "it doesn't matter, it's not here. Someone took it."

* * *

They found a nearby shack to regroup. Kurt and Blaine were bickering about what to do, Finn fruitlessly trying to calm them down when Sam spoke up "guys! It's the angels" he said his head tilted toward the sky "they're talking again, but it's weird. It's like a recording, like a loop" Sam listened, his eyes widened as he turned to Kurt "they say Kurt Hummel gives us Sam by midnight or we throw him back to damnation."

They all turned to Kurt, who stood there shocked shaking his head in disbelief "No" he muttered "No no no no, I need a minute" he said as he walked out.

Finn went to follow him but Sam stopped him, "I'll talk to him, you and Blaine stay here and try coming up with a plan, anything."

Sam went after him, finding him outside leaning against his Navigator, picking at his scarf absentmindedly.

"Hey sorry you had to ruin one of your scarf's for me" he said as he held up his bandaged arm.

Kurt looked up smiling "its ok wasn't one of my favorites"

Sam stood next to him "You ok?" he asked.

"Just peachy" Kurt reached in his pocket taking out his keys "I thought about running, but really there's nowhere to run."

Sam took the keys from him "I wanted to thank you."

Kurt laughed sarcastically "For what?"

"For helping me" Sam smiled "you guys didn't have to do that and …"

Kurt held up a hand stopping him "Please no need for a speech we've barely done any good"

Sam looked at him thoughtfully, he shrugged "I don't know maybe I don't deserved to be saved. I disobeyed which it like the worst thing an angel can do, maybe I gotta pay."

Kurt nodded slowly in agreement "Yeah we all got things we have to pay for" he said quietly, looking at the floor.

Sam lifted Kurt's chin gently to look him in the eye "I know Kurt. I heard the angels talking before. It's not your fault."

Kurt's eyes widened as the realization of what he said hit him; he shook his head slightly "I can't talk about that" his voice breaking.

"I know" replied Sam, full of compassion "but when you can, just know there are people who want to help you. You are not alone."

Kurt nodded his eyes brimming with tears "thank you" he said softly. Sam continued looking at him; slowly he leaned in to kiss him gently. When he pulled back Kurt was looking at him in utter surprise "what was that for?"

Sam smiled "Oh you know, last night on earth…." He said with a wave of the hand.

"Oh of course. How silly of me" Kurt said laughing as he leaned in kissing Sam.

It's a good thing Kurt drove a Navigator.

* * *

Kurt walked into the shack, a knowing smile on his face, as he closed the door he heard a voice call out from the corner "Nice of you to show up" Kurt looked over, slightly startled "Sue?" he quickly looking around before it dawned on him "I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"Give the boy a prize. It's the only way we could talk, since you lot ran and hid like scared little children."

"Fancy seeing you alone" Kurt replied calmly he refused to let Sue get the better of him, especially in his dreams "Where's your partner in crime?"

"Sebastian? Not here. You see his has this rodent problem."

"Really and what's that?" Kurt asked her questioningly.

"You."

"Oh" said Kurt in a hushed voice, averting his gaze from Sue "Yes, seems like the pretty little angel likes you a bit too much" she continued as Kurt was unable to keep the blush from his cheeks, thankfully she hadn't noticed "times up Hummel, give us the boy."

Kurt shrugged "Out of my hands, Sam got his grace back. He's an angel once more."

Sue laughed in return "Neat trick, considering I got his grace right here" as she showed him the vial around her neck.

Kurt's smiled fade as he narrowed his eyes at her "Give it back to him"

Sue tucked the vial back in her shirt "No can do. Little Sammy committed a serious crime"

"What?" asked Kurt incredibly, losing his cool "thinking for himself?"

"It's none of your business" snapped Sue "our ways are not yours. What's it to you anyway?"

Sue stepped closer to Kurt, a mischievous smile spreading across her face "I know what it is. Hummel got himself a nice piece of Evans pie didn't he?"

Kurt looked away biting his lip nervously "So?" he answered trying in vain to keep his voice steady.

Sue patted his cheek "Well I know this may be a bit more difficult now but I really do need lover boy, or I will send you back to hell."

Kurt straightened up under her threat, speaking confidently "I don't think you will."

"Try me" she dared.

Kurt looked at her thoughtfully for a minute before opening up his arms "Then take me away."

Sue shook her head "Crazy fool"

"I don't break that easy." Kurt said defiantly looking her square in the eye.

Sue moved in whispering in his ear "Oh you will."

* * *

The next day Kurt, Finn and Sam were gathered in the shack. Kurt was sitting on an upturned box, fidgeting with his scarf nervously. Sam was sitting across from Kurt, watching his was pacing.

"Where's Blaine?" he asked sounding worried.

Kurt scoffed "I don't know. He's your little hell buddy."

Finn shot him an annoyed glance, then without warning the doors flew open and in walked Sebastian and Sue.

"Sam" Sebastian gave his the once over "Nice to see you again."

"But…but…" Finn started, a little speechless "How did you find us?"

Sebastian's eyes flickered toward Kurt but said nothing. Kurt's gaze darted between Sebastian and Sam, a wave of guilt passing over his face.

"Kurt?" asked Finn afraid of the answer.

Kurt looked at Sam defeated "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Finn asked taken back by the revelation.

Sam sighed taking his gaze of Kurt to look at Finn, then Sebastian "Because they gave him a choice. Me or you. It's the angel way." Sam turned to Kurt taking his hand "I understand" he said kissing his hand "You did all you could" he dropped his hand to pull his face towards him looking him in the eye "I forgive you" he said as he kissed him gently.

Sebastian was tense as he watched them. He was staring at the pair, his eyes hard, clenching his fist.

Sam stepped forward "I'm ready."

"Not so fast!" shouted a voice from behind. Kurt and Finn turned to see Azizmo standing behind them, two demon flunkies holding an obviously tortured Blaine with them. Kurt and Finn got out of the way as the angels and demons began to face off.

"How dare you show your face here" Sue directed at Azizmo, her voice laced with venom.

"Leave now" replied Sebastian, his tone hard and cold.

"I don't think we will" replied Azizmo in a sing-song tone mocking the angels. The stare down lasted a few more seconds before Sue charged forward taking on the two flunkies, Blaine thrown aside. Sebastian and Azizmo fought, each getting a few good hits before Sebastian got the upper hand. He placed his palm on Azizmo's forehead, to smite him as Sue had just done to one flunky, but it didn't work.

Azizmo smirked "You'll need a little more for me, pretty boy" he said as he knocked Sebastian down. Azizmo began reciting Latin, which was having an obvious effect on him when Kurt came up from behind hitting Azizmo in the head with a crowbar. In the excitement of things the vial around Sue's neck had become visible; she hadn't noticed it, what with the fighting.

Sam rushed forward to snatch it from her, throwing it on the floor. As it broke bright, shimmery smoke entered in Sam. He doubled over in pain "Shut your eyes!" he yelled as the grace over took him, the bright light engulfed him and in a blinding flash he was gone. The demons had vanished with him.

Kurt helped up Sebastian. "Guess you better find him" Sebastian said nothing. He could barely look at Kurt.

Sue ran forward "this isn't over!" she yelled angrily, she looked ready for another fight.

Sebastian grabbed her by the shoulder stopping her "Not now" he said sadly as he took one last look at Kurt before vanishing.

Kurt let out a deep breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Finn went to help up Blaine, Kurt's attention lingered for a moment on the spot where Sebastian had stood. He thought about the parting look he had given him, sighing sadly before turning his attention to Blaine "Nice of you to finally show up"

Blaine held his injured arm close "Sorry, being tortured kept me from the party."

Kurt rolled his eyes before turning to Finn "Nice plan brother, getting the angels and demons together, letting them fight it out."

Finn grinned wide "I'm glad it worked. I'll miss Sam though, he was cool. I hope he's happy, wherever he is."

"Doubtful" muttered Kurt quietly as he touched his lips softly.

Later that night when they were alone Kurt finally told Finn about his time in hell. How he wasn't there for months, but years. How he was tortured and how he finally broke. How he went from receiving the pain to inflicting it on other souls.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt was sitting in a booth at some road side diner, trying to enjoy his plain salad as best he could, Finn happily eating a cheeseburger when his phone rang.

"Hey mom…Yup just here with Kurt…it was fine…sure we'll check it out…alright talk to later…love you."

Kurt was watching Finn in anticipation, by the sounds of it Finn had just taken on another job, and truthfully he wasn't in the mood for it. "Well, what did Carole have to say?"

"First she says she loves you and to stay safe" Kurt smiled and nodded, gesturing Finn to continue.

"Says there's a town in Wyoming, where nobody has died in the past week, thinks it could be something, so we better get a move on" Finn finished up his burger, drank the last of his soda and stood up looking down at Kurt uneasy.

"Ummm…do you want a box or?" Finn asked unsure of what Kurt was thinking, he hadn't said anything since he told him about the job.

Kurt sat for a minute, staring at his half eaten salad "No, I'm good let's go" he said as he threw his fork down. Guess today wasn't his day off.

* * *

Kurt and Finn arrived in town and began doing a little research. First they talked to a man who was shot at point blank range, trying to determine if maybe he had made a deal with a cross roads demon. It became apparent he didn't know what they were talking about. Dead end.

Finn came back from interviewing another 'miracle survivor' a man who was clinically dead, now suddenly alive. No signs of him making a deal. For his part, Kurt has concluded that the last death in town was that of young boy named Grayson, well over a week ago.

"So what do you think?" asked Finn as went to the fridge taking out a beer, sitting down at the table.

"I don't know maybe it's a miracle" replied Kurt, refilling his coffee mug, taking seat across the table.

Finn let out a small laugh "Yeah, I wish that were the case but when do miracles just happen?"

Kurt took a sip of his coffee, shrugging "I don't know. There's no deals being made, no creepy faith helpers, people are just not going into the light. "

Finn's eyes brightened as he said that "Maybe" he said eagerly "that's the problem. There's no one to take them to the other side."

Kurt thought about it for a second "Reapers?"

"Yeah if there's no reaper in town, then no one ain't dying." Finn stated proudly, it all made sense.

"I don't know" Kurt said unconvinced "I doubt Reaper's get time off for a job well done."

"Well then let's talk to someone who might know" Finn replied as he point to Grayson's obituary on the table "If he's the last one to die, maybe he saw something."

* * *

That night Kurt and Finn went to the graveyard in an attempt to summon Grayson. They were putting the final touches on the ritual when Kurt spoke up "I feel weird about this whole job"

"Why?" Finn questioned Kurt was rarely the one to be troubled by a job.

"It just feels wrong; I mean if we succeed then everyone just starts dropping dead. It just feels wrong" Kurt said in a hushed tone as he kicked the dirt around him.

Finn finished up the ritual, straightening up "But it's the natural order Kurt, it should be put back in balance"

Kurt laughed sarcastically in response "Yeah because we follow the natural order"

Finn sighed "Kurt, we're different. I have demon blood in me and you've been to hell. The rules don't really apply to us."

"Yeah well they should" he muttered mostly to himself.

As they were about to start the summoning spell a flash light shone their way "Hey! What going on here?" a voice called out as a man approached them.

Kurt and Finn looked down at the ritual set up before them, candles, bowl filled with various things. They both stuttered for a minute finally Finn just said "We're leaving."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere" replied the man as his eyes flipped white.

"Azizmo" Kurt replied his tone hard "thought you died back in that shack"

"Sorry to disappoint, my little disciple, now if you'll excuse me I got a date with death" he said as he flung Kurt, knocking him out as he hit a grave stone. Azizmo turned to Finn to do that same, only it didn't work.

"Not this time" Finn stated as he flung Azizmo against a tree.

Azizmo was shocked momentarily before saying "I see you've been practicing with Blaine"

"You have no idea" Finn said with a sinister smile as he went to exercise him Azizmo left his host, escaping into the night. Finn was disappointed that he got a way but was satisfied in knowing that he frightened him.

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up, his head throbbing "Ow"

Finn looked over from the couch "You ok brother?"

Kurt sat up rubbing his head; he could feel the lump on the back of his head "Yeah, just dandy"

Finn smiled in return "Well good cause I got some news. I was going to try and contact Grayson again but then Mom called; she and Burt did some digging. Seems this reaper thing is a Seal. They have to kill a reaper under the full moon, which is of course tonight."

"Of course. And where are the angels?" Kurt asked not really expecting an answer.

Finn shrugged "I don't know but we could really use their help right about now. I mean how are we supposed to save a reaper? They're invisible. The only people who can seem them are the dead or dying."

Kurt thought about it for a second before saying "then we become ghost."

* * *

A few hours later Finn arrived with Amanda. "Astral projection? Really Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged "It's the only way."

"Yeah but it's really dangerous, are you sure about this? I mean ripping your souls from your body to take a walk on the spirit side is not a game. Not to mention the fact that you're basically smoke, you can't touch anything." Amanda finished looking at the boys seriously.

Finn and Kurt exchanged glances before Finn said "We don't really have a choice. This is the apocalypse we're talking about, kinda outweighs any risk" "As for the no touching thing" Kurt added "I seem to recalled get beat by ghost plenty of times"

"Yeah well they have years of practice" replied Amanda in defeat, clearly they were going through with this.

Finn tried to give her a reassuring smile "We're quick learners."

So with that Finn and Kurt both lied down as Amanda recited the spell in Latin. When she finished Kurt sat up "We'll so much for that idea". Amanda then gave them instructions on what to do, but it was as if she couldn't see them. That's when Kurt looked down.

"This is so weird!" Kurt exclaimed as he got up, looking down at his body still lying on the bed. Finn came up beside him "I know man, Im tripping out!"

* * *

The brothers made their way through the town, Finn perhaps having too much fun sticking his arm through people as they walked. They had been walking for about 2 hours now, and they had spotted no black smoke, no reapers, nothing. As they made their way down a neighborhood street Finn stopped.

"Hey Kurt, is it me or can that kid see us?" he said pointing up to a second story window.

Kurt took a good look at the kid, when it dawned on him "Yeah, and we've seen him too." Finn gave him a questioning look "It's Grayson" and with that the Grayson vanished from the window.

Kurt and Finn went in to talk to Grayson. After assuring him they were just here to help Grayson told them the story of how he died. He said that a man in a suit (a reaper) came to him, telling him to leave with him, but that he didn't want to, he wanted to say with his mother. Before the reaper could say another word he was taken by a cloud of black smoke. When asked if he knew where the smoke went he answered that it was at the funeral home, he had seen it again at his funeral. Grayson helped the boys move things (you have to concentrate, also being angry helps) and how to move from place to place. Thanking him for his time, and informing him that once they save the reaper, he would have to go with him, then set out for the funeral home.

* * *

Kurt and Finn stood outside the funeral home which was covered in strange markings, yet no one seemed too notice. They deduced that the writing must be between the veil, hence the reason they could see it. They crept inside the funeral home, two reapers on the floor in a diagram, and from what they could see one demon guarding them. So they used their ghost tricks to attack him, knocking him out, that's when another demon rushed from behind the curtain, looping a chain around the pillars, trapping them, for the chain was pure iron.

They stood there trapped when Azizmo walked out clapping "I knew you'd show up" one of the demon flunkies handed him a shotgun and Azizmo wasted no time shooting Kurt in the chest. "Rock salt" he said laughing at Finn's terrified expression "Not so fun now is it?"

When Kurt reappeared, Azizmo promptly shot Finn, Kurt looked on horrified "You can keep shooting us but you can't kill us" he said his voice breaking slightly, it really did hurt getting shot with rock salt.

"Is that so?" smirked Azizmo

Just then back in the hotel room Amanda was sitting on a chair between the two beds, watching over the boys when she heard a noise. She looked around but saw nothing, none the less she got up to check the door, and it was locked. She then noticed that the window was open, a little more apprehensive she made her way back to the boys when a demon lunged at her. She tried her best to fight him off, trying desperately to reach Finn or Kurt to say the incantation that would wake them up. Finally she kicked the demon to the ground, she barely made it to Finn, saying the incantation when the demon pulled her down and stabbed her in the stomach.

At the same time back in the funeral home Kurt and Finn watched in horror as Azizmo recited a ritual, killing one reaper. He was moving on to the next one when Finn looked up at the ceiling, a light was hanging directly around the diagram, if they could just get it down it might break the diagram freeing the reaper.

Finn looked up at the light fixture and concentrated on dropping it with everything he had. Subtly he reached for Kurt's hand getting his attention. Kurt saw what he was trying to do and did the same, concentrating with all his might.

Before Azizmo could finish the ritual the fixture fell, successfully breaking the diagram and the hold it had on the reaper. The reaper unhooked the iron chain, freeing Kurt and Finn, and the three of them vanished but not before Kurt gave Azizmo a finally wave saying "Sorry, maybe next time"

Kurt and the reaper had relocated outside but Finn was not with them, for he was back at the hotel.

Finn woke up with a start, looking around frantically. That's when he saw Amanda and the demon on the floor, she had just been stabbed. Finn jumped out of bed and used his powers to throw the demon against the wall, wasting no time exercising him. He ran to Amanda, she was laughing.

"Amanda?" Finn asked frightened the laughing was making him nervous.

"I can't die, not in this town" she said with a hollow laugh as she removed her hand, no blood pouring out from the wound.

* * *

Outside the funeral home the reaper thanked Kurt for his help saving her, and that she had work to do, starting with Grayson. The reaper left and Kurt took one final look at the funeral home before leaving, walking as quickly as he could. Finn was gone and he assumed he had been woken up, he needed to find him. Just then Azizmo appeared in front of him, "You can run Kurt" he drawled as he moved in closer "But I'll always find you."

Kurt stood there transfixed, just as he was about to say something lightning struck down on Azizmo and he was gone.

Kurt's jaw dropped in surprise "What the hell?" he muttered "Guess again" came a voice from behind. Kurt's eyes widened as he recognized that voice.

Kurt turned around to see Sebastian standing behind him, smirking in delight. He clapped slowly "Congrats you just saved a Seal and we got Azizmo. Everyone deserves a win at some point."

"Yeah, no thanks to you" Kurt replied a bit too harshly.

Sebastian's smiled faded "You're yelling at me, why?"

Kurt took a deep breath "I'm sorry. But you were here the whole time?"

"Enough of it" Sebastian shrugged still sore from Kurt's outburst.

"We could have used you in there. Rock salt hurts like a bitch" he said rubbing his chest, as if it still hurt him.

Sebastian looked at him, fixating on where he was rubbing his chest. "Would if I could. But the script on the home kept me out."

A wave of realization passed over Kurt "It was angel proof."

Sebastian gave him a wink "Bingo. Why do you think I called Finn in the first place?" he smiled trying to keep the mood light.

Kurt rolled his eyes "That was you?" Why pretend to be Carole, why not just ask us yourself?"

Sebastian laughed "Please, Kurt. It seems whatever I ask of you, you're determined to do the complete opposite."

Kurt couldn't help but blush, he was about to deny it but as much as he hated it, it was the truth, so instead he changed the subject "So what now, everyone who was 'saved' just start dying?"

Sebastian sighed giving him a sad look "Yes. Everyone has their time Kurt; these people just got a little extra, but times up."

"But why? Why can't you make an exception, why not spare some of these people" Kurt mused even though he knew the answer. Finn was right there was a natural order that had to be maintained but he couldn't help feeling guilty when he himself had gone against the order.

"Everyone has their time" replied Sebastian as if that was all the explanation needed.

He just couldn't take it anymore "Then why me? Why did I get more time?" he asked in a rushed voice, letting it all out.

Sebastian smiled at him tenderly "Because you're special Kurt" and with that he was gone.

* * *

Kurt only had a second to dwell on what Sebastian said before he was pulled back to the hotel room. He woke up slowly, getting up quickly when he sees Finn holding an injured Amanda.

Kurt rushed to her side "Oh Amanda, I'm so sorry" he said fighting back tears "I never meant for this to happen."

Amanda's wound started bleeding "Guess the reaper's back in town" Finn held her closer "I'm so sorry" he repeated. She then motioned for him to come closer.

He leaned down closer and she whispered in his ear "I know what you're doing Finn. You may think its good, but guess again" she gave him a serious, pleading look before slowly closing her eyes for the final time.

Finn just stared forward, eyes wide, not answering Kurt's continued question of "What did she say."


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian stood still for a moment taking in the scene before him. A great battle had been fought here, that much was evident. The street was littered with broken glasses, numerous cars overturned. Sebastian held up a hand to silence the alarms.

He then made his way to the center of the destruction, there he found the victim. He kneeled down next to her, examining the piercing wound that had killed her. "I'm sorry my sister" he said sadly.

The police sirens were getting closer now. He took one last look at his fallen sister before vanishing.

Finn was staring out the window in silence as Kurt drove through the night. They had just left Amanda's funeral, neither boy really felt like talking. They wanted nothing more than to go home, but Blaine had just provided them with fresh intel on Quinn. Despite everything that had happened, they couldn't just ignore Quinn, so to another motel they went.

Wearily they stepped inside their room, turning on the light, and were surprised to discover they were not alone.

"Hummel. Hudson." Sue greeted them. She was standing in the middle of the room facing them. Sebastian was off to the side behind her, staring absentmindedly at the wall, he offered no greeting.

"Oh come on" Kurt groaned dropping his bag to the floor, shutting the door behind him.

"You boys are needed." said Sue wasting no time. It was more of a command than a request.

"Needed?" asked Finn, his voice on edge, "We just got back from needed! My friend died because we were needed!" Kurt crossed his arms nodding in agreement.

"Mind your tone with me, boy" Sue directed to Finn, unfazed by his outburst "And you. We pulled you from hell for our purposes, and you would be good to remember that."

"And what purpose is that again? What do you need me for?" Kurt replied exasperated, they kept telling him he had a purpose that he was special but he didn't see it.

Sue narrowed her eyes at him "How about gratitude for one, or did you like being in hell?"

Sebastian finally spoke up "We know this is difficult to understand, Kurt" Kurt shifted his gaze quickly to the angel, who he had almost forgotten was there. It was so unusual for his to be this quiet.

Sebastian looked as though he was going to continue but then Sue interrupted "And _we_" she directed at Sebastian "don't care" she finished turning back to Kurt and Finn.

Kurt had been watching Sebastian since Sue interrupted him. Watched as Sebastian shot Sue a look full of meaning that he couldn't quite place. Watched as Sebastian turned to face the wall once more. Kurt was taken aback by the change. He wasn't use to Sebastian being so quiet, to Sue taking the lead.

"Seven of our brothers and sisters have been murdered this week, we suspect demons" she stated.

"I'm sorry" said Finn "but what do you want us to do, a demon killing angel seems a little out of our league."

Sue laughed "please, we can handle the demon, once we find out who it is."

Kurt smiled sarcastically "oh so you want us to hunt a demon for you? Is that it?"

"Not quite" muttered Sebastian as he came to stand next to Sue "We have Azizmo, but he's not giving us anything" his tone was heavy, so unlike the playful tone he usually sported.

"I suspect not" replied Kurt grimly "what with him being the master of torture."

Sue took a step closer to Kurt "which is why we came to the student, you're the best interrogator we got."

Kurt's eyes widen with the knowledge of what they were asking him, shaking his head slowly. Finn stood there horrorstruck, he didn't know what to say or do.

"You're our best hope" said Sebastian flatly.

"No." Kurt said trying to keep his voice strong as he shook his head "No, you ask a lot from me but you can't ask me to do this" Kurt shifted his gaze to look directly at Sebastian "you can't ask this of me, Sebastian."

Kurt and Sebastian continued staring at each other, knowing how much neither wanted this.

Sue finally broke the silence "And who said anything about asking?" she said with a sinister smile.

It only took a second for Kurt to catch on, he and Finn quickly glanced at each other but there was nothing to be done. In the next second, Kurt and the angels were gone.

"Dammit!" Finn yelled as he stood in the empty room.

Kurt stood outside the room where Azizmo was held. He looked on through the small window at the demon bound to an iron devils trap. Sebastian stood behind him "The devils trap is ancient enochian. He is bound completely."

Kurt turned looking at him fiercely "that's nice" he said coldly walking past him.

Sebastian sighed "Where are you going?"

"Hitching a ride home" Kurt answered as Sue appeared in front of him, blocking the exit. "Angels are dying" said Sue simply as if that was all the explanation needed.

"Yeah well everyone's dying!" he yelled thinking of Amanda "you think you can make me do anything, well you can't make me do this" he said turning to Sebastian, hoping he would understand.

"Kurt, I know this is too much to ask, but I'm told we have to ask it." replied Sebastian in a steady voice.

Kurt looked at him in surprise. He then turned to Sue "I want to talk to Sebastian alone."

Sue stood there silently for a moment before nodding to Sebastian and fluttering away.

Kurt took a minute to compose himself before turning back to Sebastian, facing him directly, "What happened? Since when is Sue the boss here?"

"My superiors feel I've been getting to attached to the humans in my charge…you" Kurt arched an eyebrow in surprise as he continued "they feel I'm getting too emotional, which can lead to doubt. Effect my judgment." He finished turning away from Kurt.

Kurt sighed and head for the door "You can tell your superiors" he said pausing to look at Sebastian directly before stopping in front of the door to look in through the window "You don't want me to do this."

"Want it? No, but I've been told we need it"

"You want me to walk through that door, but you won't like what walks back out" Kurt said his voice rough from the sadness and anger of what was being asked of him.

"For what it's worth, I would give anything for you not to do this" Sebastian's voice was firm, but full of sorrow.

At Sebastian's words Kurt closed his eyes to hold back the tears. Though he couldn't see Sebastian's face he knew his words to be true.

Kurt pushed the cart of torture tools into the room with Azizmo. Sebastian watched the door close behind him, unable to stop him. Kurt told Azizmo he had one chance to tell him the name of the demon killing the angels. Azizmo laughed at the notion that Kurt could do anything to him. Kurt observed the tools on the tray, hand hovering over the instruments before selecting the right one.

Back at the hotel room, Finn opened the door letting in Blaine. "It's nice to see you Finn, but I really don't want to fight with the angels again."

"I need your help to find, Kurt." said Finn seriously.

"Why?" asked Blaine "you know they have Azizmo. Kurt does what he needs to, they find out who's killing the angels. It's a win/win; I fail to see the problem."

Finn said sternly "he can't do it."

"I know you want to protect Kurt but..." Blaine started when Finn interrupted "No, I mean he can't do it. He's not capable of getting the information. He's not strong enough, not like he use to be."

"And you are?" questioned Blaine.

"I will be." said Finn seriously.

A map burned on the table "Don't worry" said Blaine "the fire is good, it'll show us where Kurt is" The flames stopped leaving one area of the map intact "he's there."

"It's been weeks Blaine, I need it. If I want to be strong enough to take out Azizmo, I need it." Finn's voice was uneven from the first the angel business and for what he was asking.

"Ok Finn, you can have it. All you have to do is ask" Blaine lead Finn to the couch where they both sat down. Finn's gaze fallowed as Blaine drew a knife from his boot, cutting his forearm, his eyes widening as the blood trickled out. What seemed like ages, Blaine offered up his arm and Finn began to drink.

As Kurt continued to torture Azizmo a mysterious force loosened the valve on a water pipe, causing water to slowly drip on the chalk outlined devils trap.

Outside the room, Sebastian continued to stare at the floor, trying not to listen to Azizmo's screams, the screams that Kurt was causing. The light overhead began to flicker, finally bursting. Without turning around, Sebastian sighed "Sam."

Sebastian gazed up at him "Your human body?"

Sam shrugged "I grew found of it, called in some favors."

"You shouldn't be here Sam; we still have orders to kill you." Sebastian glanced at the door frowning, he could hear Kurt laughing.

"I don't think you will" winked Sam. He listened to the sounds of Kurt torturing Azizmo for a moment before saying "Why are you letting Kurt do this? Don't you care?"

"He's doing God's work" Sebastian replied rather unconvincingly.

"God's work?" Sam said incredibly "You really think torture is 'God's work'? Stop him, Sebastian; stop him before it's too late."

"And who are we to question God's will?" Sebastian asked trying in vain to keep his voice strong.

Sam came to stand next to Sebastian, speaking softly "Maybe it's not God's will. Would our father really ask this of us?" he reached out to gently touch Sebastian's hand, he looked at in surprise but didn't pull away "that emotion you're feeling is doubt."

Sebastian sighed heavily the sounds of torture echoing throughout the building. "These orders are wrong Sebastian, and you know it. Together…"

"Together?" Sebastian seemed to snap out of it, pulling his hand away "I am nothing like you" he said pointedly "You fell. Now go."

"Sebastian…" Sam pleaded.

"Go." Sebastian said forcefully.

Sam didn't stay to argue, leaving Sebastian alone once more to listen as Kurt tried to break Azizmo.

Azizmo spit out more blood, "You know there's a reason why Quinn wanted you in hell. It had to be you."

"Shut up." replied Kurt coldly as he went to the tray to gather more rock salt.

"Oh but doesn't little Kurtiekinns want to know why Quinn wanted him so badly? Why you're so special?" teased Azizmo, knowing he had hit a nerve.

Kurt couldn't resist, he turned around but said nothing.

"Yes of course you would want to know I mean who doesn't love a good story? And yours is quite the tale. Personally I think my favorite part is the night you took my blade and made your first slice in a human soul. It brings tears to my eyes just thinking about it."

Azizmo chuckled softly before continuing "that really was beautiful but I think this might take the cake 'And it is written that the first Seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks so shall it break'"

Kurt stared in horror "You're lying." His voice cracking ever so slightly.

Azizmo smiled "We had to break the first Seal, before we could break any others. And thanks to you we've broken many."

Kurt had turned his back to Azizmo, not wanting to look at him. It couldn't be true. "When we win and bring about the apocalypse it will all be thanks to you, Kurt Hummel. Everyone will know your name."

Kurt stood there shaking his head in disbelief. It just couldn't be true.

Azizmo went on "Believe me I would never lie about something like this" for the first time Azizmo looked down and saw that the dripping water had broken the devils trap.

Kurt still had his back turned. Taking a deep breath to steady himself "I don't think you're lying but even if the demons win, you won't be around to see it" he turned around and was surprised to see Azizmo standing directly in front of him.

"You really should call a plumber about the pipes" he said as he hit Kurt in the face.

Azizmo continued to beat Kurt ferociously, nearly killing him when he was hit from behind by Sebastian.

Kurt fell to the floor, taking one look at the angel before passing out.

Sebastian threw the Killing Knife at him, sticking it in Azizmo's chest, twisting it deeper from afar. Azizmo cringed as he pulled it out, "Getting closer, but not quite" he said throwing it to the floor and charging Sebastian.

Azizmo was able to get the upper hand, pinning Sebastian on a hook. "Believe me I wish I could kill you, unfortunately the best I can do is send you back to heaven" said Azizmo as he began chanting.

Sebastian eyes were glowing white, the spell was working when suddenly Azizmo choked on his words and was thrown against the wall. Sebastian falling to the floor.

Finn had entered the room and was holding Azizmo with his powers.

"Tell us who's killing the angels" yelled Finn.

Sebastian got up cautiously as Finn continued to hold Azizmo in place.

"Tell me who's murdering the angels!" Finn repeated twisting his hand as if he was holding a knife, Azizmo squirmed in pain.

Azizmo still refused even as Finn twisted more, Sebastian watching in silent horror at the power Finn was wielding.

"Quinn is not behind this!" Azizmo finally spit out "she wouldn't kill seven angels…not when she could kill hundreds…thousands."

Finn took this as conformation and loosened his grip.

"Send me back to hell, if you can" Azizmo panted, daring Finn.

Finn smiled "Oh, I'm so much stronger than that now, I can kill." Azizmo's eyes widened in shock as Finn proceeded to do just that.

Kurt lay in a hospital room, hooked up to machines, unconscious. Finn was by his side when he looked up and saw Sebastian standing outside the door, he quickly got up.

"Heal him, now" he ordered "You broke him, now fix him, make my brother whole again" his voice breaking.

"I can't" answered Sebastian sadly, not willing to look Finn in the face.

"This is all your fault! You and Sue put him there" he yelled pointing to the hospital bed.

"No" Sebastian said softly, though he knew it to be true.

"Yes" countered Finn "all because you couldn't keep a simple devils trap together, and for what? The demons aren't even behind the killings! It was all pointless."

"Maybe Azizmo was lying" offered Sebastian weakly,

"He wasn't" Finn said firmly, before going back into Kurt's room, leaving Sebastian standing alone in the hallway.

Sebastian was lost. He was already on shaky ground but seeing Kurt like that had only made it worse. He didn't know what to do so he called the only person he knew could help.

"Sam" he called "Sam, please" he pleaded.

"Why have you called me, Sebastian?" answered Sam from behind "you wanted nothing to do with me last time we spoke."

"I'm considering disobedience" Sebastian said gravely as he turned to face Sam.

"Good"

"No, it isn't. Please Sam, I'm so confused. Just tell me what to do."

Sam smiled softly "like the old days? Well, I'm sorry Sebastian, but it doesn't work that way. It's time to start thinking for yourself."

Sebastian sighed as Sam left. He still didn't know what to do, so he went back to where it had all started.

Sebastian examined the devils trap, he had made it himself, and Azizmo should not have been able to escape. Finally he saw where it was broken, looking up he saw the source of the problem. With a wave of the hand he tightened the valve, a grave look on his face.

"You called?" said Sue

"Funny how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels" said Sebastian knowingly.

She shrugged "I guess Azizmo was more powerful than we thought, it happens."

"No" Sebastian said firmly "I made it myself, no demon can overcome it. We've know each other for centuries Sue. We're family, do me the respect I deserve and tell me the truth."

"Sue considered him a moment before nodding "the truth is only and angel can kill an angel" she said slipping a blade from her sleeve.

"You?" asked Sebastian only slightly shocked "you sent Azizmo on Kurt?"

"Yes" she answered proudly "and he should have killed him" Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her "Azizmo would have escaped and we could have continued pinning the killings on some low life demon,

"But why? Why murder our kin?" Sebastian couldn't really believe what he was hearing.

"It was conversion. What we're doing doesn't make sense. None of it had in a really long time. Not since humanity. Please Sebastian, join me. Together we will be unstoppable."

"Unstoppable in what?" questioned Sebastian, afraid of the answer.

"In freeing our brother."

"Lucifer?"

"Oh yes our dear brother. You remember him right? How strong he was, how beautiful. He did not bow to humanity, he tried to defend us, and look how he was punished. Believe in him, Sebastian."

"Lucifer is not God."

"God is not God, little brother. He doesn't care what we do, I am proof of that!" countered Sue with a laugh.

"So what you're just going to kill our whole garrison, to get a rise out of our father?" Sebastian couldn't quite believe what was happening.

"Oh not at all. I only killed those who were against me, others have joined. Please Sebastian, do the same. Help me free our brother. Help me bring about the apocalypse. All you have to be is unafraid" she offered.

Sebastian took a deep breath "Actually, for the first time in what feels like forever, I am." He said as he hit Sue, square in the chest, sending her flying against the wall.

Sebastian and Sue fought but eventually she got the upper hand and had him on the floor, kneeling.

"You can't win Sue" Sebastian choked out as Sue continued to hit him "I still serve God."

"There is no God!" she yelled raising her fist to hit him once more when she gagged, a knife stuck in her throat.

"Maybe…maybe not, but there's still me" answered Sam as he pulled out the knife, letting her fall to the floor dead.

"Are you alright?" asked Sebastian, he was sitting in a chair besides Kurt's hospital bed.

"No thanks to you" Kurt replied weakly "Is it true?" his voice rough "did I start all this? Did I break the first Seal?" his voice breaking as he turned weakly to Sebastian, his eyes full of pain.

"Yes" Sebastian answered as Kurt turned away from him. "When we discovered what Quinn's plans for you were we rushed to save you"

"Before I started the apocalypse" supplied Kurt painfully.

Sebastian looked down "but we were too late."

"Then why didn't you just leave me there?" asked Kurt, holding back tears.

"It's not the blame that rest on you, Kurt, its fate" said Sebastian sadly "The righteous man who begins it, is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it, Kurt."

Kurt finally broke down "Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean?"

Sebastian sat there silently, unable to give Kurt an answer.

"Hey! Don't you leave me. Tell me, what it means!" he sobbed.

"I don't know." Sebastian offered weakly.

"You're lying"

"I'm not. Kurt, they don't tell me much. All I know is that our fate rest with you" Sebastian gave him a sad smile.

"Well then we're all screwed." Kurt sobbed "I can't do it Sebastian. I can't. It's all too much. I'm not strong enough. Find someone else, cause it's not me." Kurt was crying softly now, muttering 'it's not me'.

All Sebastian could do was hold his hand, in some small comfort "Its ok Kurt, it will all be ok."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So Sebastian's not actually in this part but I thought this one was important in introducing the latest angel.

"Alright everyone gather around!" Jesse yelled bring everyone to center stage. They formed a circle, actors and crew alike to listen what Mr. St. James had to say.

"What we have here is a bunch of subpar actors and actress trying desperately to out on a semi decent show." Jesse started "You have one week to shape up before show time, so let's do this!"

The group disbanded setting out to finish their work. Finn leaned over to Kurt "that guys such a jerk" he whispered.

Kurt looked up at him, he'd seen him around, part of the stage crew, he was cute and seemed nice "Yeah Jesse is a bit abrasive but he does get results"

"You think he treats the actors bad you should see how he is with us" Finn winked as he laughed softly, heading back with the other stage hands.

Kurt laughed taking his script to go over with the actors, rehearsing the scene. Kurt was in the chorus line, for one number. He had tried out for one of the smaller parts, his whole life people have told him how good his voice was, and he thought he could at least manage to get a small part in this off Broadway play, but alas it was not to be.

Jesse had told him, his voice was mediocre, just on the side of good but that auditioning with a 'girls' song was all wrong. Kurt shook his head at the memory, what did it matter what kind of song he sang if he did it good?

In the end, Jesse told him he could be part of the chorus line, said it would do him good to see how real performers approached the theatre, whatever that meant.

Kurt was taking his place again when he shivered, the temperature had dropped drastically. He looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the change, they had.

Everyone was complaining about the sudden coldness when Jesse yelled out "Someone want to tell me why the AC is on?"

Just then the lights flickered out, and a few people screamed at the sudden darkness. Then one scream in particular pierced through the darkness. People were scrambling in the dark, not knowing what to do, lost.

Finally the lights came back and everyone stopped in their tracks looking around to see if anyone was hurt, someone was. On the floor lay a young woman, her eyes frozen in surprise and a knife sticking out from her throat.

Kurt looked at her in horror; she was so young, so talented. How could someone do this? Someone here had done this to her. Right? Just before the lights went out, really that was a mystery itself, it got cold and he had a funny feeling that is was all somehow connected.

He looked up at saw Finn, he was looking at the lights in a funny manner, like he was thinking about something more. Everyone else in the theatre was crying, looking at the dead girl in tears, even Jesse seemed to be affected by it. He was shaking as he talked on the phone, presumably to the police. Everyone but Finn, and himself he knew.

Finn was staring at Kurt now, probably thinking the same thing, he tilted his head and motioned for Kurt to join him.

"Wow" Finn muttered when Kurt came to stand next to him "that was some crazy shit. Who would kill her, Kelly was her name right?"

"Yeah, Kelly. I don't know. I keep looking at everyone, like was it you? But honestly, I don't know. I mean everyone seemed to really love her, she was so nice. I just can't see anyone here doing this." Kurt shook his head in disbelief, none of it made any sense. "Then there's the whole cold thing…"

Finn glanced at him, eyes wide "Yes! And then it got dark, but like the lights didn't just turn off. They flickered for a moment like… like something was affecting them." Finn looked up to the lights as if they held the answer.

Kurt nodded along excitedly "Right? I think the temperature drop and the lights going out are somehow connected. Cause I know they say you can never really know somebody, but I just can't picture anyone here killing Kelly, not like that."

Kurt heard the fast approaching sirens, looking around at the grief stricken group "I don't think we should discuss this anymore here, it's not safe. The cops are on their way. Here let me have your phone." Finn handed over his phone "this is my number. Call me later so we can meet to talk about this more ok?" Kurt handed him back the phone, looking at him for confirmation.

Finn nodded "Sounds good. Maybe you should go back with your actor friends now, before anyone gets suspicious."

"You're right, I should. Ok, I'll talk to you later." Kurt said as he hurried back to join his other friends, he couldn't help feel excited about tonight.

It took hours. The cops talked to everyone in the theatre about what happened. Even they were at a loss. No one had left the room since the incident, yet not one person there had a trace of blood on them. The murder weapon itself was a mystery to them. It was an antique looking knife, no one here had ever seen it, the cops thought it odd that anyone would use that knife in particular. Then there was the victim, Kelly. She was a sweet girl that everyone loved, no enemies to speak of. And it's not like she was the star of the musical, she was an understudy and on the chorus line, her death didn't advance anyone.

Finally the cops let everyone go. They came to the conclusion that someone had shut down the power and slipped in undetected in the darkness to kill, probably not her specifically, just a random cruel act. However they were going to go over the video footage from in and around the theatre so they were all instructed to stay in town.

After the cops left Jesse made an announcement "Ok gang. I know what just happened was terrible, but the show must go on. Thankfully, she wasn't an integral part of the production, so we don't have to re-cast so close to show time, may she rest in peace."

The group stared as Jesse in shock at his words; many just shook their head as they made their way to the exit.

"Report here tomorrow people! Same time!"

Kurt was in his apartment researching all he could about sudden temperature drops and flickering lights. Finn had called him earlier and was on his way to Kurt's to join him in the research.

There was a knock at the door, Kurt went to open it and was faced with Finn, his computer in hand. "Ghost." He said simply, stepping inside.

"Ghost?" questioned Kurt; the best he had come up with was faulty wiring and atmospheric shifts.

"Yup, ghost. I knew the cold and lights out thing sounded familiar, when I got home and turned on the TV, it hit me…ghost." He set up his computer on the table "I've watched Ghost Chasers for years; frankly I'm ashamed it took me so long to make the connection in the first place." He was flicking through the different tabs he had open, all research on ghost.

Kurt started reading some of the pages and he hated to admit it but it sounded like Finn was right. "Ok, let's say a ghost did kill Kelly, why her? Why today?"

Finn sat down "That part I don't know"

"Well, we need to know why it's doing this but also how to stop it so, I'll research the why; you take care of the how." Finn nodded in excitement, his sounded way more fun.

The boys sat in silence for about an hour when Kurt finally spoke up "I got it."

"Listen to this; in 1911 David Johnson killed 5 people at the theatre. He was dating one of the actresses when she broke up with him for one of her co-stars. He snapped and came to the theatre, with a knife, and yelled at the rest of the performers that it was their fault. That they encouraged the happy couple, the first person he killed had been an understudy to his girlfriend." Kurt looked up from his computer, pleased at his findings.

"So that why it was Kelly, cause she's the understudy…wow." Finn muttered he couldn't believe this was happening.

"I think I got something too. Ghost don't like salt or iron and the only way to kill them is to burn their remains."

"Salt?" Kurt looked at the salt shaker on his table incredibly.

Finn laughed "Yeah, that was it says. Yeah and burning his body, I'm pretty sure it's illegal to dig up a corpse."

Kurt laughed "I think so. First we need to find out where he's buried."

After about 20 minutes Kurt looked up, even more worried "Oh…we might have a bigger problem. He was arrested for his crimes and sentenced to life in prison. He killed himself about 20 years into his sentence. As it was during the depression, the courts couldn't afford burial for inmates so they were all cremated."

Finn wasn't fazed by the news "No this is actually better! I read it when finding out how to kill them, if they were cremated then there must be something left behind belonging to the spirit, something with their DNA. It must be at the theatre."

Kurt jumped up excitedly "the musical! It's set in the early 1900's I bet anything some of those props and costumes have been in storage for years, something probably belonging to him or his girlfriend and I don't know the use of it, stirring him awake."

"I think there are photo albums from past production in the storage room, tomorrow after everyone leaves we can find the one from that production as see what matches" Finn was practically jumping in excitement, the sound of his keys made him even more excited "I have keys!"

Kurt laughed in amusement "Yes you do"

"No I mean, I have keys to the theatre, we could go now!" Finn was practically at the door, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt looked at him hesitantly "I don't know, do you think we're ready? I mean this is all moving kind of fast."

Finn shrugged "what else is there to know?" He walked over to the table grabbing the salt "we have salt, matches and we can stop at my place, I have a fireplace so I have an iron poker we can use. Come on, let's go."

Kurt stared at him for a minute then smiled and went to take out a container of salt from the cupboard "ok but I think we should take more salt."

After swinging by Finn's to get the fire poker they headed to the theatre. An empty theatre was creepy itself, but after tonight even more so. "Over here" motioned Finn to the storage room.

Kurt was surprised at how spacious the room was, he was expecting more of a closet. Finn came around the corner carrying a couple boxes "I found these when we were taking out props for the musical" he said dropping the boxes "Lets get to it."

Kurt and Finn sat on the floor, flipping through various albums; any other day Kurt would probably love this, looking at past productions with a cute boy but this was anything but fun.

"I found it!" Finn jumped up, Kurt followed suit, he showed Kurt "this is the production right, this is her?"

"Yup! Good, let's go to the stage see what we can match up."

They had found a few of the props in the book, luckily some of the pictures had captions but it was going to be hard determining what belonged to the couple. Then they hit the jackpot.

"It's the painting." Kurt showed Finn the album, a picture of a young woman smiling happily next to a painting with the caption 'Special thanks to David Johnson, Lily's boyfriend, for creating such beautiful artwork for the production'. David had painted it himself; of course there would be his DNA on it. After the murders in was put into storage, undisturbed until now.

Just as the boys were walking over to the wall were the painting hung the temperature dropped around them.

"Oh no" said Finn worryingly.

They looked around when Kurt cried out "Duck!" Finn moved quickly out of the way, allowing Kurt to throw salt at the ghost, disappearing in an instant.

"He's not too happy, Kurt we better move fast!" Finn yelled as he scrambled to get to the painting, stopping as David appeared in front of him, Finn swung the fire poker.

Kurt was almost to the painting when David reappeared from behind "Kurt!" Finn yelled, but he wasn't quick enough, David threw Kurt aside and was advancing on him quick, knife in hand.

Kurt slowly came to his senses and saw David approaching him, he was frozen in place. The salt had been thrown aside, out of reach and David was inches in front of him, raising his knife when suddenly he burst into flames.

Finn was standing across the room, the burning painting on the floor next to him.

Kurt and Finn were both sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Wow" Finn started "that was actually kind of fun."

Kurt laughed "It kind of was."

"We should do this again" Finn looked at him seriously.

"What?" asked Kurt confused "Search haunted theatres and kill ghost?"

"I don't know, there are probably ghost in other places, not just theatres. I mean think about it. We helped people today. David was going to kill again, but we stopped him. We could save other people. Me working here was just by chance, I've always felt lost drifting, from job to job, but this felt right, like it's what I'm supposed to be doing."

"You're crazy." Kurt stood up "Just quit the musical and come with you, what hunting ghost? What would we do for money? Eating fast food every night, staying at sketchy road side motels? What kind of life is that?"

"And what this is ideal? Dealing with jerky directors and getting bit parts in off-off Broadway musicals? We could do something that matters." Finn looked at Kurt, hoping he would see he was right.

Kurt stayed silent for a moment "No." he said softly "I'm sorry Finn, but I like my life, and this was great but it's just not practical."

Finn shook his head sadly "I'm sorry too" he said as he turned to walk away.

The next day Finn didn't show up to the theatre. The mood was somber, they knew the show must go on but it was still weird being here so soon. But they managed through the day, Kurt though was extra distracted. He couldn't stop thinking about last night and the offer Finn had made him. He loved performing, it didn't matter to him how small the part, or where the production was. But he couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt when they stopped David, knowing they had saved lives.

At the end of the day Jesse, called him into his office.

"Take a seat Kurt, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Kurt sat down nervously.

"So I'm attached to a new production after this one wraps, and there's a perfect part for you. Not on the chorus line, but a nice supporting role, you even get a solo. So what do you say, can you stick with me for a couple more months?"

Kurt thought about it for a second before slowly speaking "No. I mean thank you so much for the opportunity, but there's something I need to do." He hesitated before adding "Actually, I need to leave now. You'll be fine without me."

Kurt was surprised when Jesse smiled at him "I knew you had it in you" he said reaching over to touch Kurt gently on the forehead.

Kurt shook his head as though he was waking up from a dream "Where am I?" he looked at Jesse "what did you do? Wait…are you an angel?"

Jesse stood up straight, offering his hand to Kurt who took it tentatively "That I am and my name really is Jesse, for the record" he said shaking Kurt's hand.

Kurt dropped his hand angrily "So what was this? Some hallucination?"

"Oh no this is a real theatre, it was a real haunting" Jesse said matter of factly.

"And what you thought it would be fun to just drop us here with no memory, for shits and giggles?" Kurt was livid he was tired of the angels messing with them.

Jesse's voice was firm "First of all, you need to mind your attitude with me. I'm Sebastian's boss, one of the top angels in charge and believe me I do not like being here on earth; unfortunately given the recent business with Sue I felt it necessary. And the point of this was to demonstrate that you're a hunter, Kurt. You may like singing songs dreaming of a life in New York, but hunting is who you are. You'll come back to it every time. You're good at it. You'll stop it."

Kurt threw up his hands in frustration "There's that phrase again! Stop it. Stop what? Lucifer? The apocalypse? Be specific, please! Is that too much to ask?" he yelled angrily.

Jesse smiled unfazed by Kurt's outburst "You'll do everything you're destined too. You get to change things, help people. And isn't that better than providing mindless entertainment? Isn't that enough? Now are you ready to be who you really are?"

Kurt turned away from Jesse, thinking about what he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt and Finn entered the book store, it had been a while since they've been on a nice simple ghost hunting job. They approached the sales clerk and began asking her the usual "have there been any cold spots" "are the lights going out" type questions when she suddenly smiled brightly.

"Wait? Are you guys like role playing or something?"

Kurt and Finn shared a questioning look "No" answered Kurt slowly not sure what she quite meant "What would we be role playing anyways?" asked Finn.

She winked at them "You know, The Hunters."

"Hunters?" asked Kurt

Her smile faded slightly "So you really don't know then? I thought for sure you were fans of The Hunters" at the boys continued confusion she continued "The Hunters were a series of books about 2 guys, eventual step-brothers, who travel the country hunting demons and ghost" she motioned for them to follow her "I think we might have some in store."

They followed her to the mystery fiction section; she quickly scanned the shelves before pulling out one of the books and handing it to Kurt. "Here we go, this is the first one."

Kurt took the book and read the description, his eyes getting wider by the second. "Got anymore?" he asked.

Back in the hotel room Kurt and Finn were struggling to comprehend what they had learned. Turns out The Hunters was a series of books, about 20 published before they were discontinued, it ended with Kurt going to hell. The series was their lives, the writer, a Miss Rachel Berry, seemed to know everything about them.

"She has to be a psychic, man, but just like focused on our life for some reason" Finn said in disbelief as he put another book down.

"I don't know, some of this stuff is super detailed, like the ritual stuff. I find it hard to believe this is all the work of a psychic. I think we should find this Rachel Berry, and talk to her ourselves."

After a little bit a sleuthing the boys found out were Rachel lived, just a couple towns over from them. At first they weren't sure how to approach her but figured just walking up and telling her who they were was their best bet, though it might take some convincing.

Kurt knocked on the door, waiting nervously for the answer. Finally the door opened, revealing a short girl with bangs, dressed a bit too pretty for just sitting at home Kurt thought.

"Hi" started Kurt still unsure how to go about introducing themselves "there's really no good way to put this but I'm Kurt and he's Finn, the Hunters you've been writing about" Finn smiled and waved at her.

Rachel took a minute to look between them, smiling brightly, her eyes fixated on Finn "It is you! Oh my god I didn't think it was possible, come in, come in." She motioned them inside, quickly shutting the door behind them.

Kurt stepped inside cautiously, that was too easy.

"Wow" Rachel started "it really is you, I had no idea that the characters I was writing about were real but here you are" she stood closer to Finn "I would know you anywhere" she said her smile wide and eyes shining brightly.

Kurt was about to ask her why she believed them so quickly, how she knew it was really them when she handed him a stake of papers.

"I kept writing" she said as Kurt flipped through the pages, it was all events that had just happened within the last day or so "Even after the books were discontinued I kept writing, the visions just kept coming all the time" her voice a little sadder as she rubbed her head subconsciously "the best way to deal with it all was to write."

"So that's why you're all dressed up?" asked Finn

Rachel nodded "Yup. I saw you coming here and well, on the off chance that this was all real I wanted to look nice"

"About those visions" asked Kurt "how are you focused on our lives like this?"

Rachel shrugged "No idea. One day I got this pounding headache and had this rush of visions, they just come to me. At first I didn't know what it was, really freaked me out. So I wrote it all down, trying to make sense of it and yeah…"

Kurt sat down to looking over the pages Rachel had handed him earlier, they were from a few days ago, but she had mentioned seeing them coming "Have you written anything lately?"

Rachel turned to him nervously "I have and you are not going to like it, it's about Finn"

Finn looked startled at his name being mentioned "Me? What did I do?"

"It's what you're going to do…with Quinn."

"Quinn?" Kurt and Finn both yelled in unison.

Rachel went to the table to hand Kurt a fresh stack of papers "Basically she comes to town and they end up in bed together" it was almost like it hurt her to say it.

Finn laughed at the notion of sleeping with Quinn while Kurt remained serious.

"Do you know what happens after they…do it?" Kurt asked grudgingly.

"Really Kurt? You don't think the thought of me and Quinn sleeping together is crazy?" asked Finn, giving his brother a serious look.

Kurt eyed his brother for a minute before turning to Rachel "Thank you so much for your help. We have to go now, but we'll keep in touch."

Kurt motioned Finn to the door, rushing to leave before she could stop them. Once outside he realized Rachel had said nothing about them leaving, and then it dawned on him, she probably knew since they got here when they would be leaving.

Back at the hotel room Kurt started to pack up their stuff "We're leaving" he announced.

Finn took back his bag "Why? Is this about me sleeping with Quinn? Come on Kurt, I would never do that."

Kurt laughed sarcastically "I've seen you do things, I never thought you would. Besides we are not ready to deal with Quinn, so we're leaving."

Finn huffed "But we're ahead of the game! We know the where and when Quinn will be. We should be preparing to fight, not running!"

Kurt throw down his bag "this is Quinn we're talking about, we can't just walk up to her and fight without a plan. We are not prepared for her."

Finn stood his ground "Well I'm not leaving. We don't have plan? Then let's make one. We can't let Quinn go, not if she's this close."

Kurt stood there in disbelief; he knew Finn wouldn't leave, not now. So instead he took one look at him before leaving without a word a slamming the door behind him.

Kurt got in his car and drove. He didn't even know where he was going he just drove.

Finn sat down once he realized Kurt had left. He just needed time for himself, he'd come around eventually. They couldn't just run away from Quinn, not when this was the first bit of news they had on her in awhile.

He decided to call Rachel over, see if she knew anything. He reached for the phone to call her when there was a knock at the door. Curiously he made his way over and opened it slowly, it was Rachel.

"Sorry, I had a feeling you wanted to see me" she said as she made her way inside.

She sat down at the table, seemed a bit more serious than their last meeting. "What would you like to know?"

Finn sat across from her "Well" he started nervously "do you ever see me alone? Or are the visions only with I'm with Kurt?"

"Is this about the demon blood?"

Finn's face fell "So you do know? You haven't told Kurt?"

Rachel shook her head "I never even wrote it down."

"Why?" he questioned

"Because I thought it would make you unsympathetic. I know the books have been discounted but soon people will be clamoring for them again, that's why I continued them, and it's really just a matter of time before they get published again. I didn't want people to hate you."

"Unsympathetic?" asked Finn his voice full of hurt.

Rachel looked at him sadly "I'm sorry Finn but drinking demon blood? You got to know how wrong that is."

Finn dropped his head in shame "I know, I can feel it in me, the power it gives me. I wish I could stop, I really do, but if it helps me kill Quinn, stop the apocalypse…"

"I thought that was Kurt's job, I mean that's what the angels say right?"

Finn sighed "Ever since Kurt got out of hell he hasn't been himself. He needs help. He's helped me so much these past few years, why can't I return the favor?"

Rachel looked at him thoughtfully "Is that what this is about? Helping Kurt?"

"What else would it be?"

"I don't know maybe the demon blood makes you feel stronger, more in control" she answered knowingly.

Finn shook his head "No, it's not about that, not at all."

Rachel nodded along "Ok. I am sorry Finn, it's a terrible burden, having that all rest on your shoulders."

"Does it? Does it all rest on my shoulders?" he asked in a low voice.

"That does seem to be where the story is headed" she answered sadly.

"I am strong enough to stop Quinn, tonight" he asked determined.

"I don't know, I haven't seen that far yet."

"Hello Kurt" Rachel said as she entered her house to find him sitting on the couch.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." he answered his arms crossed.

She shrugged "not really, no" she sat across from him.

"What nothing shocks you anymore because you've seen it already? And how are you doing it anyways, huh? How are you so fixated on my life!" Kurt was getting angry now; this girl knew everything about him and didn't even seem to care.

"I told you I have visions" Rachel answered, unfazed by his outburst.

"Visions? That's it, that's all you're giving me? I think you know more, more than you're letting on."

"Well I'm not" she said as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Kurt looked at her, his eyes narrowed "You do. I can see it, you know more than you're letting on" he rushed over to her as she jumped up, scared "tell me what you know!"

"Kurt stop" came from a familiar voice behind him "as annoying as she maybe, she is not to be harmed; She is a prophet of the lord."

Rachel's eyes widened as she clapped her hands together "Sebastian! Oh so it is true then"

Kurt turned back to her "You knew?"

Rachel nodded excitedly "Oh yes, I saw this days ago, but a prophet? That sounded farfetched even for me, but if Sebastian is here then it must be true." she exclaimed as she hugged Sebastian tightly.

"You know forget what I said, kill her if you want" Sebastian grumbled as he tried to free himself from her.

Rachel let him go, playfully hitting him on the arm "Oh you."

Kurt watched as Rachel sat back down, giddy "This is the girl deciding our fates, really?"

Sebastian picked up one of the books lying on the table "She isn't deciding anything; she's just a mouthpiece, a conduit for the inspired word."

Kurt rolled his eyes "You know I don't like it when you get serious like that. The inspired word of whom?"

Sebastian smiled "What can I say, I'm an angel, it happens. As for your question-God."

Rachel squeaked in excitement.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked not believing what he was hearing.

Sebastian smirked "Oh yes one day these books will be known as the Hudmel Gospel"

"Hudmel? Really? What was Hummel-Hudson too long?"

Sebastian laughed "Apparently so"

Rachel was taking the news very well. "I'm going to be famous" she said her eyes wide, she leapt up practically jumping with joy "Everyone will know me, Rachel Berry, as a prophet" she turned to run upstairs "I'll be back!" she called "this outfit is not fitting of a prophet!"

Kurt watched as Rachel disappeared upstairs "Really?" he asked again.

Sebastian burst out laughing "I'm sorry Kurt, I don't know how prophets are chosen. That decision comes from way up the celestial ladder."

"I'm glad you find this so amusing." Kurt said shaking his head "So how do we stop it." he asked trying to get back on track.

"Stop what" Sebastian asked confused.

"Stop Finn and Quinn from hooking up! I thought you were keeping up." Kurt said exasperated.

Sebastian smiled slightly "You're not going to like it"

"Like what?"

"I'm about to go serious angel on you. Kurt, what little miss hyper Berry, the prophet, has written, cannot be unwritten. As she has seen it, so it shall come to pass."

Kurt huffed. No he didn't like it.

Kurt went back to the hotel room, determined to make Finn leave with him. He found him at the table eating.

"Come on Finn, we have to get out of this town before Quinn gets here. We're leaving now." Kurt said as he started to pack their bags.

Finn sighed "Are we even sure Quinn is coming? I mean what if Rachel is wrong; shouldn't we look into her story more?"

"Not necessary" Kurt said as he finished packing his bag and moved on to Finn's "I went to see her and Sebastian showed up, she's not a psychic, she's a prophet."

"What?" Finn exclaimed in surprise

"Yup and she's writing the Hudmel Gospel as we speak. Which means Quinn is coming and we're leaving."

Finn walked over to take his bag from Kurt "No."

"Excuse me? You know Quinn is going to kill you, right?" said Kurt angrily.

"I don't think she will." replied Finn as he set his bag back on the bed.

"Is that so. You think you can take her?" Kurt challenged.

"I gotta try. You think I'll go dark side if I do, don't you?" Finn said not wanting to meet Kurt's glance.

Kurt was silent for a moment before letting it all out "Yes! Ok, the way you've been acting lately. I know about Azizmo, how easily you killed him. Sebastian told me."

Finn looked stunned, he hadn't expected that. "What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing I don't already know. That you've been using your psychic powers and that you've been getting stronger, we just don't know why or how."

"It's not what you think" Finn muttered lowly

"Then tell me what it is, cause I'm at a total loss" Kurt yelled exasperated.

Finn looked at the floor and said nothing. Kurt waited for an answer, when he finally saw he wasn't getting one he picked up his bag and headed for the door. "Are you coming or not?"

"No." Finn answered, barely above a whisper.

Kurt stood at the door with his bag for a minute before throwing on the ground and going outside, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt was pacing back and forth. Why did Finn have to be like this? Couldn't he see that they weren't prepared to face Quinn, not today? That his psychic stuff could only lead to trouble. "Is not suppose to be like this, please I need help" he said out loud to no one in particular. He was surprised then to get an answer.

"That sounded like a prayer, you know. It's a good thing."

Kurt turned around to see Sebastian standing before him "Can you help me?"

Sebastian looked at him thoughtfully "I'm not sure what you want me to do."

"Take Finn and get us the hell out of here before Quinn shows up." said Kurt motioning towards the hotel room.

Sebastian sighed heavily "It's a prophecy. I cannot interfere."

Kurt rolled his eyes "Oh please. You have tested me, thrown me every which way and I have asked for nothing. Now I'm asking. Please help me Sebastian, please help my brother." he pleaded.

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, his voice low "It's not within my power to do so."

"Why?" Kurt yelled "because it's divine prophecy?"

"Yes" Sebastian muttered

"So what I'm just supposed to sit around and wait for Quinn to come and potentially kill my brother?"

Sebastian looked at Kurt, full of sorrow "I'm sorry" it was killing him not being able to give Kurt what he wanted.

"Screw you, you and your mission" Kurt spit out as he walked past Sebastian "the next time you need help don't call me because it's not happening" he said as he walked away.

"Kurt! Kurt, wait!" Sebastian called after him.

"What?" he yelled as he turned around to face him.

"Please you must understand why I cannot intercede" Sebastian begged as he moved towards Kurt to close the gap between them.

"I'm sick of your angel rules" Kurt said impatiently

"Just listen. Prophets are special, very special."

"I'll say, that Rachel is something else" Kurt interrupted

Sebastian gave him a slight smile "Kurt, please let me finish. As I was saying prophets are very special and if anything, _anything at all _threatens one an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce, heavens most powerful weapon."

Kurt's eyes widened with understanding "So if say, a prophet and a demon where in the same room…"

"Then the wrath of heaven would rain down upon that demon" Sebastian smiled slyly "Just so you understand why I can't help you" he winked.

Kurt smiled "Thanks." he said warmly.

"Good luck" answered Sebastian as he turned around and waved good bye.

Kurt knocked on Rachel's door, a minute later she opened it, dressed in her pajamas. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

Kurt reached for her hand "You're coming with me."

"Where?" she asked as she began to follow him to his car.

"To the hotel with Finn and Quinn."

Rachel stopped in her tracks, pulling her hand away "Are you crazy? I've seen what Quinn can do. And it's not supposed to happen like this, I haven't seen this."

Kurt looked at her with pleading eyes "Listen, you have an archangel tied to you. All you have to do is be in the same room as her and an archangel will come to smite her."

Back in the hotel room, Finn sat at the table waiting nervously when there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it, only to find no one there. He closed it and turned back around to be faced with Quinn.

"Hello, Finn. So nice to see you again." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Can't really say the same" Finn replied as he attempt to use his powers against her.

"That tickles." she said giggling softly "You're powerful, but not that powerful."

"Then why don't you try tossing me around?" he challenged.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him "You know I can't" she said coldly. "I'm here to talk"

Finn laughed "Not interested."

"Oh? Even if I offered to stand down? The Seals, the apocalypse, all of it?" she asked lightly.

"Like I believe that" he scoffed

"Didn't think you would, but it's the truth. I'll call everything off, if you agree to my terms." She said mater of factly.

"And why would you want to do that?" he asked curiously.

"Well turns out I don't survive this war. Killed off just before the good stuff."

"What do you want?"

"Your head on a stick" she said sinisterly "Kurt's too for good measure"

Finn glared at her "like I believe you would hold up your end of the bargain."

"I make a deal, and have to follow through on the terms and you know it." She said seriously "But a deal with me involves more than a kiss" she added motioning toward the bed.

Before anything could happen the door burst open to reveal Kurt and Rachel. Kurt pushed her in and she stood firm with her hand on her hips "I am the prophet, Rachel Berry!" she exclaimed rather excitedly.

Quinn threw up her hands in frustration "You've got to be kidding me!" she yelled as she moved in towards Rachel. As she did the room began to shake.

"No joke, sweetheart" yelled Kurt over the commotion "You see, Rachel here has an archangel tied to her, in about 10 seconds you're going to be dust in the wind, you sure you want that?"

Quinn stood her ground for a minute as the shaking became worse; finally she gave Kurt a dirty look as she left her host.

At once the shaking stopped.

Kurt and Finn were on the road again.

"So she wanted to make a deal, huh" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, she agreed to stop breaking Seals if we died."

"And you didn't think about taking it?"

Finn looked slightly hurt "Never. She got one thing right though, she's not surviving the apocalypse. I'll make sure of it."

Kurt said nothing in return. He just stared out the window, worried about his brothers decent towards darkness.

Rachel was lying in bed when she began thrashing around. She opened her eyes quickly, scared at what she had witnessed.

"Did you see it?" a voice called from her doorway.

She sat upright, startled at the intruder "Who is that?"

"Names Jesse" he answered as he walked into the light "Did you see it?" he repeated.

Rachel nodded slowly, recalling the terrible vision she had "Is all that really going to happen?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Are you ever wrong?" replied Jesse.

Rachel reached for her phone "I've got to warn Finn and Kurt"

Jesse waved a finger at her "No, no, no. We can't have that. People shouldn't know too much about their own destiny."

Rachel considered him for a moment, reaching for her phone.

Jesse shook his head "Not smart, Miss Berry. I won't hesitate to stop you."

Rachel dropped her hand defeated.

"And don't even think about going the tragic drama queen route and killing yourself, cause we'd only bring you back" he added as though he knew what she had been thinking.

"Then what do I do?" she sobbed.

"What you always do. Write."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Decided to take a page from Supernatural and go meta.

It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue, not a cloud to be seen. Not too hot, not too cold, just perfect. Kurt was sitting on a bench, enjoying a nice cup of coffee, just taking in the scenery when he heard the familiar flutter that told him he was no longer alone.

"Are we in Central Park?" asked Sebastian curiously.

"Yes, we are. Which of course means I'm dreaming." replied Kurt as he let out a small sigh, if Sebastian was coming to him in his dreams, it couldn't be good.

Sebastian gave him a small smile before turning serious "We need to talk, somewhere private" he handed him a piece of paper "Meet here immediately."

Kurt took the paper "More private than my head, is this not safe enough?"

Sebastian laughed "Of course not, someone could be listening."

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" he asked seriously, the secrecy and urgency was starting to worry him.

"Just hurry, Kurt" Sebastian replied, and then he was gone.

Kurt and Finn drove through the night, to an abandoned warehouse a couple towns over.

"And he didn't say what was so urgent we had to leave in the middle of the night for?" Finn asked rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"No, but it sounded serious. I just hope we get there in time. Why he couldn't meet us somewhere closer, I don't know."

Once Kurt and Finn arrived at the warehouse they saw they were in fact too late. The place was destroyed. "Look" Finn pointed to one of the walls, a familiar angel sigma adorning it, "something major went down here."

Kurt was worried now. Sebastian had been so insistent that they meet, and now the place was a battlefield "Sebastian!" he called out "Sebastian, where are you?"

"Kurt! Over here, hurry" Finn yelled at him from across the room "He's here"

Kurt ran over to Finn, and found Sebastian lying unconscious on the floor. He kneeled down next to him "Sebastian" he said softly "are you ok?" he shook him gently trying to wake him.

He awoke with a start "Where am I?" he asked looking around.

"Sebastian? Are you ok?" Kurt questioned, helping him sit up.

His eyes widened "No, not Sebastian" he got up slowly "Sebastian is gone, it's me just me." he said incredibly.

Finn exchanged a curious glance with Kurt "And you are?"

"Grant. My name is Grant."

"And where's Sebastian? Do you remember anything, anything at all? Sebastian wanted to tell us something, something very important. Is that ringing any bells" asked Finn

Grant shook his head "I'm sorry, no. All I remember is a blinding flash of white light and I woke up here and he was gone."

They had driven to a nearby hotel; Grant was washing up while Kurt and Finn talked outside.

Finn looked back at the room "So what do we do?"

Kurt shrugged "Send him home, what else is there to do?"

"You don't think we should try and get some more information out of him; see if he remembers what Sebastian wanted to tell you." Finn pressed "We can take him home, maybe Burt will know a spell or something that can help. That was angel on angel violence back there, that's huge."

"Remember when our job was helping people?" Kurt sighed, defeated.

"I want to help him. I'm just being realistic, doing him a favor." Finn stated.

"How?" Kurt asked taken back.

"If we want to talk to him, think how bad the demons probably want to talk to him" Finn said seriously. Kurt nodded, he was right.

"What do you mean I can't go home?" asked Grant as he sat on the couch looking up at Kurt and Finn, confused.

"Well" Kurt started uneasily "you may have a bull's-eye"

"What? From who?" questioned Grant, in disbelief.

"Demons" stated Finn simply.

Grant rolled his eyes "That's crazy, I don't know anything, I told you that."

"I know but…"Kurt started to explain that demons really didn't care about that sort of thing when Grant stood up, interrupting him.

"No, you listen. I'm done. I've been shot and stabbed and healed again. I've had my body dragged to the ends of the earth and back. And by some miracle I'm free? I'm going home." Grant passionately exclaimed, he was done.

"I know. Believe me, I know. But the safest place is here, with us, at least for now." Finn pleaded.

"How long?" asked Grant grudgingly

Finn shrugged "I don't know" he answered honestly.

Grant shook his head "Not good enough, I'm going home." he said as he walked towards to door.

Kurt stepped in front of him "Please, it's not safe. If you love your family you'll wait. At least until the morning, give us some time to figure this out."

Finn watched for a minute as the two boys slept, before quietly slinking outside, shutting the door softly behind him.

As he heard the door closed, Grant opened his eyes.

Finn looked over his shoulder as he went around the corner to make sure no one had followed him. He took out a flask from his coat and opened it quickly, emptying the remains into his palm. Blood. He licked it eagerly but it wasn't enough he needed more.

Finn was standing by the door impatiently "Will you hurry please! I'm sure your hair looks fine!"

Kurt looked out from the bathroom, laughing "perfection can't be rushed. Besides I'm not the one who let him slip away, what were you doing anyway?"

"I told you, I was getting a soda." Finn said, glad Kurt couldn't see his face, see his lie.

"Well I hope it was worth it" Kurt said as he packed up the rest of his stuff "Ok, I'm ready"

Grant is sitting in a bus, going home. Thinking about the last year, he was at home when the radio turned on, no music came out just static. But then he heard it, there was more to the static, someone was talking to him. And he listened.

Kurt and Finn figured Grant would be going home so they got in the car and headed in that direction. "Hey guys." called Sam from the back seat.

Kurt swerved, startled. "A little heads up would be nice!"

"I like the element of surprise." Sam smiled "You look good, Kurt."

Kurt blushed "Not the time"

Sam laughed "Right, down to business. How could you guys let Grant get away?"

"Talk to this one" Kurt pointed at Finn

"I was getting a soda"

Sam nodded looking at Finn intently "You look different."

"Haircut?"

"No, it's not that." Sam continued watching Finn, with a worried look. Sam sighed "Did Grant tell you anything?"

Kurt shook his head "No, said he couldn't remember anything."

"This is bad. Sebastian got sent back home, like dragged back"

"To heaven?" questioned Finn

"Yeah, and it's not a good thing. He must have really pissed someone off."

"He said he had something to tell me, something important." Kurt said softly thinking of his dream, it seemed so long ago.

Sam jerked his head is surprise "What was it?"

"I don't know" Kurt shrugged "he came to me in my sleep and said it was important, but it wasn't safe and for me to meet him as soon as possible."

Sam nodded thoughtfully "It must be. You need to find Grant and find out what he knows, cause whatever it is, it's huge. If he's not dead already" he added sadly before leaving.

"I'm not sick" said Grant sadly, as he shook his head.

Kevin took his hands, bringing him closer as he kissed his forehead gently "Just take the pills."

"But I'm special, he's chosen me for a higher purpose." Grant sobbed "I'm special."

Kevin hugged him tightly "You're scaring me. If you don't get help, then I'm leaving." He kissed him gently before taking a step back "I'm sorry Grant, I love you but I can't watch you do this to yourself. You need help."

Grant stood outside, he looked to the sky as he spoke "Sebastian, please. I want to help but I'm about to lose the love of my life if you don't tell me how. What do you want from me?"

Grant nodded in understanding "Yes, I understand. As long as Kevin is ok, then I'll do it."

A bright light filled the sky, then Grant. When he walked away from the house, he was Grant no more.

Grant walked up the house, his house although it had been almost a year since he's been here. He could see Kevin sitting in the living room. Slowly he walked up to the door and knocked.

Kevin opened the door, staggering when he saw Grant standing before him. "I'd given up hope" he choked.

Grant hugged him tightly "I'm so sorry."

"I thought you were dead." sobbed Kevin into Grants shoulder.

Grant kissed his softly "I'm so sorry" he repeated.

They were sitting at the kitchen table, Grant shifting uneasily "I wanted to get better, for you."

"For a year? With no phone?" Kevin asked.

"I know I was stupid. I'm sorry Kevin, really. I just want to come home." pleaded Grant.

Kevin sighed "I don't know…"he started before being interrupted by a knock at the door. He sighed again as he went to answer it.

Kevin opened the door to reveal their neighbor, James, standing there. "Did I just see Grant walk in here?" he asked curiously peering inside.

"This really isn't a good time, James" Kevin said as James walked in.

"Wow, it is you." He said, completely ignoring Kevin as he walked over to Grant, shaking his hand "What happened to you?"

Kevin mumbled "sure come on in" as he went into the kitchen, leaving Grant and James alone.

"It's been a crazy year, believe me, but it's all over." Grant shook his head smiling.

James smiled back brightly "No, it's not, cause I'm going to gut Kevin like a fish."

Grant's eyes widened in shock but he wasted no time in charging at James, beating him without a thought.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing?" yelled Kevin as he walked back in to find James on the floor, Grant continuing to kick him. "I thought you were better but I guess I was wrong."

Grant ran over to Kevin trying to take his hand only to have Kevin pull away "He was a demon! You have to believe me"

Kevin backed away slowly "You're crazy."

"No he's not" said Kelly, James' wife, as she grabbed Kevin from behind, holding a knife to his throat.

"No!" yelled Grant "please don't kill him. Take me! It's me you want, please don't hurt him"

Before the demon had a chance to respond Kurt came up from behind, slitting its throat with the Killing Knife. Kevin stumbled forward to Grant, who held him tightly.

Kurt yelled for Kevin and Grant to run as James started to come to. Finn came in and tried to exercise James, but he couldn't. Finn stood there dumbfounded as he tried in vain to exercise the demon.

Kurt went at him with the Knife but he smoked out before he could get to him.

Kurt and Finn ran outside to find Grant on the floor.

"Grant" said Kurt as he ran to him, helping him up "What happened? Where's Kevin?"

"They took him" sobbed Grant "we were out here waiting for you when one of the neighbors drove by. He waved as us, everything seemed fine, and then he slammed on the brakes and got out of the car. Then he just knocked me to the ground, and drove off with him. It all happened so fast. You were right. I should never have come back."

"I'm sorry that we were" said Kurt sadly, as he held him close.

"Now do you see why you have to stay with us?" asked Finn

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't give me an answer when I asked how long, and I just wanted to see him so bad. I've missed him." cried Grant, still holding onto Kurt.

"I get that. Really I do, but now its forever. When we get Kevin back, and we will, you have to leave him. He will always be in danger with you around. There is no getting out and no going back." Finn said sharply.

Kurt glared at Finn "Don't sugar coat it."

Finn shrugged "Just telling him the truth."

Grant continued to sob softly as they stood around. Kurt and Finn knew they had to get Kevin back but were at a loss at were to start when Finn's phone rang.

Finn answered his face quickly hardening. Kurt gave him a questioning look.

"That was the demon that took Kevin; they have him at the old warehouse by the highway. They want you to come alone."

The three boys got out of the car. "They're expecting you to come alone, so that's what you'll do" said Finn "we'll work our way in. Just stay calm."

"Stay calm?" laughed Grant sarcastically "that's the love of my life in there and you expect me to stay calm?"

"Everything will be ok, no one's getting hurt." assured Kurt.

Grant waved them off "Yeah, whatever" he mumbled as he approached the building.

Finn watched as he disappeared around the corner "You know they're not expecting him to come alone. This is probably a trap."

"Yeah I know" said Kurt.

Before Grant entered the building he yelled up to the sky "Sebastian you son of a bitch! You promised he would be ok, you said you would take care of him! I gave you everything you asked, I gave you more, and this is the thanks I get? Help me, Sebastian, please help me!" Grant waited for an answer, when none came he shook his head mumbling "you promised."

Grant went inside and found Kevin tied up to a chair, their neighbors Jill and Reed standing guard.

"Welcome neighbor" greeted Reed "how nice of you to join us."

"I'm begging you here. Do whatever you want to me just let him go, he has nothing to do with this." Grant pleaded.

"Funny, I thought we said to come alone" said Jill as a couple other demons came in dragging Kurt and Finn.

"You know" said Jill "I was pissed to get this detail, picking up an angel vessel. But now look, I got the vessel, the Hummel-Hudson brothers and you're special little knife. What more could I ask for?"

"Oh, guess what?" she added "Everybody dies" she said as she turned and shot Grant in the stomach, he feel to the floor in pain. "Kill the spare" she said to Reed, motioning towards Kevin.

Reed walked up to the unconscious Kevin, raising his arm, knife in hand. As he was about to strike Kevin woke up, freed from the bonds, placing his hand on Reed's forehead, smiting him.

"Sebastian?" said Grant weakly from the floor. Kevin, or rather Sebastian, said nothing as he went to help Kurt.

In all the commotion Kurt and Finn had started fighting their captors. Finn was struggling with one who had the Knife. Kurt was fighting with the other one, but the demon had the upper hand. Kurt was on the floor, the demon standing above him, hitting him. Sebastian came over to smite the demon, helping Kurt up off the floor.

Finn was wrestling with his demon when the knife cut her, blood oozing from the wound. Finn stared at the blood, mouth watering. After a moment he leaned down, drinking the blood, as Kurt and Sebastian watched in horror. Finally Finn, stopped taking the knife from the demon, stabbing her in the chest.

He got up from the floor, wiping the excess blood from his mouth. He easily exercised the other demon.

Sebastian went over to the dying Grant "Oh course we keep our promises. You have served us well. Your work here is done. Rest now."

"Kevin?" Grant choked out, his eye brimming with tears.

"He's with me now." answered Sebastian.

Grant shook his head "No, please, Sebastian I don't want this for him. Take me instead. Please, just take me."

"You understand you won't die, you won't age. This last year doesn't compare to what's to come."

"I don't care!" Grant cried out "Please, just let him go. Let him live his life."

"If you are sure"

"Yes. Just do me one favor. Make him forget. I know you can, Sebastian. Please make him forget me, our life together, everything. I don't want him to mourn me" he finished sadly, crying softly.

"As you wish" Sebastian reached out touching Grant on the forehead. A bright light shone as Sebastian was transferred from one host to the other. Kevin slumped to the floor as Sebastian stood up, walking past Kurt and Finn.

"Sebastian, wait." said Kurt "what were you going to tell me?"

"I've learned my lesson while I was away, Kurt" he answered, his voice hard "I serve heaven. I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you."

Kurt watched slightly shocked as Sebastian disappeared.

Kurt and Finn helped Kevin home. They told him he was in an accident and they had found him on the side of the road. He didn't ask once about Grant.

Kurt and Finn drove back home in silence, neither knew what to say. One the way Burt had called Finn telling them to hurry; they had a big demon problem to deal with. When they returned, Burt led them to the basement, to the special iron demon proof room they had.

"So what's the demon problem?" asked Finn as he stepped into the room, expecting the others to follow him.

"You" said Kurt as he shut the door behind him, locking it from the outside.


	12. Chapter 12

Finn turned around as Kurt slammed the door behind him, locking it from the outside. He pounded on the door "Let me out! This isn't funny!"

Kurt slumped against the door "You're telling me."

Finn continued pounding on the door "Kurt, this is crazy. Let me out."

"Not until you dry out." he sighed stepping away from the door.

"I'm sorry I lied to you" said Finn his voice cracking, the lies finally catching up to him.

Kurt laughed sarcastically "You're sorry you lied to me over and over again for months? No, no I get it though, you were strung out, couldn't help it right?"

"So you think this is a drug thing? Like I'm some kind of junkie?" Finn asked him angrily.

"If the shoe fits" Kurt muttered

"This is ridiculous!" Finn yelled through the door "I wasn't drinking the demon blood for kicks; I was getting stronger to kill Quinn!"

"Strong? You are so far from strong. Try weak, pathetic" spit out Kurt in disgust.

"Killing Quinn is what matters. Or are you so self righteous, so in love with the angel that you lost track of that?"

Kurt flinched at the mention of Sebastian "Oh Quinn will die" he said not letting Finn's words get to him "Me and Dad will make sure of that. You on the other hand get to watch as we avert the apocalypse." Kurt walked away, ignoring the continued screams of 'let me out'.

Finn continues yelling at Kurt to let him out to no avail. Finally he admits defeat and sits on the old bed in the middle of the room, burying his head in his hands; he looks up when he hears a familiar voice. "Hey Finn."

Finn looked up to see Azizmo, a sinister smile on his face, "this is going to be fun."

Finn spent the next few hours being tortured by Azizmo, and then he was subjected to a different form of torture. His younger self came to ask why he was here. They were supposed to get out, go to college, and have a life away from hunting.

These hallucinations were going to be the death of him.

When Kurt walks into the living room Burt is on the phone, an unhappy expression on his face, "Yeah I understand, thanks for the call."

"That was Kyle, turns out we've been missing some crazy stuff dealing with Finn these past two days. Seals are breaking left and right, sounds like its getting down to the wire. Where are your angel friends anyway?" Burt asked his voice heavy, as he took a seat on the couch next to Carole, a blank expression on her face. The sounds of Finn in the iron room muffled.

"Wish I knew" said Kurt, his eyes darting up.

"How is he?" asked Carole, her voice sad. She hated locking him up like this but knew it was for the best, drinking demon blood was bad, no matter what Finn tried to say, she knew it was wrong.

Kurt went to sit next to her on the couch, hugging her tightly as she broke down "Not good. But he'll get better. We will make him better."

Burt shifted uneasily "Do you really think this is the right time for an intervention?"

Kurt gave him a sharp look "So what you think we should sacrifice Finn's life, his soul, for the greater good?" Carole looked up at Burt, waiting for his answer.

"I hate to suggest it, I do cause I love him like my own son, but maybe we're being selfish here. Keeping him locked up instead of on the battlefield, cause we love him too much."

Carole and Kurt exchanged looks, she squeezed his hand as she got up "I could never love my son too much, we are not letting him out." She said as she left the room.

Kurt shook his head as he too left, leaving Burt alone.

"It's about time, I've been screaming myself horse for the past two hours" Kurt said to the newly arrived Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugged "I was busy. What do you want?"

Kurt arched his eyebrow "For starters, you can lose the attitude. Next, why don't you tell me what the hell was up last week?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked blankly.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean."

Sebastian looked at the ground "Not important."

Kurt threw up his hands in frustration "Bitch, please. You said my dreams weren't safe and that I had to meet you immediately. Then you got dragged back to heaven and now you're saying it's 'not important', like I believe that for a second."

"Kurt, please. I can't…I'm sorry" he started before straightening up, hardening his voice "Get to the real reason you called, it's about Finn, right?"

Kurt wanted him to continue, to know what Sebastian tried so desperately to tell him, but now apparently wasn't the time "Can he do it. Can he kill Quinn, stop the apocalypse?"

Sebastian could tell Kurt didn't want to change the subject but there were more pressing matters at hand "Possibly, but you know it would take more."

"More blood?"

"The amount of blood needed to kill Quinn would probably change him forever; make him the next thing you hunt." Sebastian inched closer to Kurt "But I don't think it will come to this, Kurt. We believe it's you, not your brother." Sebastian was directly in front of Kurt now, "The only question is; are you willing to accept it, stand up and accept your role. That you are the one who will stop it."

Kurt stood silently for a moment "If I do this, then Finn doesn't have to?" he asked in a low voice.

Sebastian gave him a tiny nod "If you wish to see it that way."

Kurt gulped "Fine, I'm in" he said trying to keep a steady voice.

"You give yourself over wholly to God and his angels?" Sebastian asked seriously.

Kurt gave him a small smile "Yeah sure."

"Say it."

Kurt laughed "What's up with the proper angel lingo?"

Sebastian smiled "Sometimes the formalities must be met. Say it."

"I give myself wholly to God and you"

Sebastian flinched slightly at the change but continued "You swear to serve God and his will, obediently."

"Yes" answered Kurt "Now what?"

"Now, you wait until we call you." Sebastian stayed with him a few minutes before fluttering off, important work was being done he said. It was only once he was gone did Kurt realize they had been holding hands.

Kurt had to restrain Finn to the bed for his safety. He was thrashing around so much in there; it was like he was fighting someone. When he was finally asleep Kurt went to join Burt in the living room.

"So you willingly gave yourself over to the angels, why son? I thought you didn't trust them."Burt asked pacing the room, the muffled sounds of Finn ringing through the house.

Kurt motioned down towards the basement "I don't, not really. But what choice do I have? It's Finn. It's I trust the angels or let Finn trust the demons."

Back in the iron room Finn woke up to find Kurt standing over him. Kurt had strapped him to the bed.

"For your own safety" Kurt answered when he saw Finn eyeing the restraints. "I want to know why-is it Quinn?"

"Of course" replied Finn.

"But why? Was it revenge?" Kurt paced the room, eyeing Finn.

"Yes"

"Revenge for sending me to hell? In case you forgot, I came back! So what's the point?" Kurt asked him exasperated.

"How about stopping the apocalypse?" Finn challenged.

"That's my job! The angels said so themselves. God picked me."

Back in the living room Carole joined Burt and Kurt who was still talking about Finn "The demon blood is killing him."

"Is it?" Carole asked as she sat down "Or are we, keeping him locked away. I know you care about him but maybe this quitting cold turkey route was wrong."

Kurt went to Carole and held her hand "I love Finn, and obviously you do too. That's why I'm not giving him demon blood."

"And if he dies?" asked Burt.

"Then at least he dies human." Kurt, his voice breaking. Carole sobbed softly, she knew he was right.

Kurt was in Finn's face taunting him "I know why you drink that blood, it makes you feel stronger. But it's more than that cause your whole life you felt different. Because you're a monster. And you only feel right when sucking down more poison, more evil!"

"I would die for him in a second" Kurt said as he held Carole close "but I won't let him do this to himself, I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't watch my brother turn into a monster."

Kurt looked at Finn in disgust "You're a monster, Finn. I don't know how I could ever pretend to be your brother, when really you're just one of the filthy things we hunt. You're nothing to me" he finished his voice venomous as he walked out the room. Finn seething in anger and hurt.

Finn slowly opened his eyes. Judging by the darkness and silence it's the middle of the night. He turned over, realizing he is no longer restrained. As he sits up in bed the door to the iron room opens. Finn looks around, he's not hallucinating, this is real. Finn quietly exits the room and quietly makes his way upstairs.

Sebastian watches him silently from the corner.

Finn slinks outside, making his way to his car.

"I can't let you leave."

Finn turns around to find Burt standing there, gun in hand. "The you'll have to shoot me, cause I'm not going back."

"Dammit, kiddo. We're just trying to help you."

Finn presses his chest against the gun "then shoot"

Burt shakes his head, lowering the gun "Why are you doing this to us, to your mother?"

Finn flinches slightly as the mention of his mother, instead of going back with Burt though he grabs the gun and hits him with it and drives away.

Sebastian is standing at the docks, staring at the dark sea. "What did you do?" Sebastian turns at the sound.

"You shouldn't have come, Sam." Sebastian said sadly.

Sam went to join Sebastian at the railing "Why did you let out Finn?"

Sebastian turned toward the sea "Those were my orders."

"Orders? You saw him, he's drinking demon blood, it's so much worse than we thought! Kurt was trying to stop him. How could you do this to him?"

Sebastian turned to Sam "Finn?" he questioned.

"Kurt"

"You really shouldn't have come" Sebastian sighed as two angels appeared next to Sam, gripping him "You don't deserve him!" he yelled before being taken back to heaven.

"I know" Sebastian muttered as he went back to watching the sea.

Kurt helped Burt into the kitchen getting a wet towel to clean him up "How did he get out?"

Burt took the towel "I don't know demons? Blaine, maybe."

"I hope its Blaine, because killing him is next on my list." Kurt said as he grabbed his keys, quickly gathering his stuff to leave.

"He'll be impossible to find" called out Burt.

"Yeah we'll see" said Kurt as he exited the house.

Finn opened the door to his motel room, quickly ushering in Blaine. "Did you bust me out?"

"How can I when everything about that room is designed to repel me?"

"Then who did" Finn wondered "And where have you been, I've been calling you for weeks! I need it!"

Blaine shrugged "I was looking for Quinn." He sat on the comfortable bed eyeing the luxurious room "What's with the room, not your usual fare."

"Kurt will be after me, he knows all my usual aliases, my usual tactics. Anything to shake him."

Finn goes to the table to get his knife "It won't be easy, he knows you better, than anyone" called Blaine from the bed. "Not as well as he thinks" said Finn as he sat next to Blaine.

Blaine held out his arm for Finn "You're not sad."

"About what?" questioned Finn as he cut Blaine, watching the flowing blood.

"That things have gotten this bad between you two." Finn ignored him as he began drinking the blood.

"You're getting stronger" said Blaine as he ran his fingers through Finn's hair "strong enough to kill Quinn. Found out some interesting info" continued Blaine as Finn drank "The Seals are breaking fast 3,2,1. The last one though has to be broken by Quinn herself."

Finn stopped drinking looking up at Blaine "So if we stop Quinn, then the apocalypse doesn't happen?"

Finn sat up, wiping his mouth "I hope when this is all over we can fix it, get back to how it was."

It took Blaine a second to realize he was talking about Kurt.

Kurt was hot on Finn's trail. He tried to throw him off by stealing cars he normally wouldn't drive but it wasn't enough Kurt knew his tricks. Kurt also knew better than to check any of their usual roadside motels and instead opted for the biggest in town. He waited for Finn to exit before breaking into the room.

Kurt opens the door to find Blaine lying on the bed, he waste no time in charging at him with the Killing Knife. Blaine jumps out of bed, trying to hold off Kurt. Kurt is drawing the knife closer when he is pushed away by Finn.

"Must be some party you two are having considering how hard you tried to keep me from coming. Well sorry to crash it." Kurt said icily.

"Just take it easy. I'm glad you're here, let's talk it out."

"We can talk all you want when he's dead" said Kurt pointing at Blaine, knife in hand.

Finn motioned for Blaine to leave, Kurt watching him "He's poison!" yelled Kurt "Look what he did to you."

"He's helping me. He was finding Quinn." Finn reasoned. "We have a lead on Quinn, come with us. Let's end this together."

"Ok, but Blaine stays here. That's the deal breaker."

"I can't" Finn said lowly "I need him to kill Quinn, I'm the only one who can do this."

Kurt gives him a surprised look "No, you're not."

"Oh right, the angels think its you" said Finn mockingly.

"What you don't think I can?" challenged Kurt

"You're not strong enough. I'm being practical here. I'm getting things done." Replied Finn seriously

Kurt gave him a hollow laugh "You're not going to do a thing."

Finn stomped his foot in anger "Stop bossing me around! Ever since we met it's been you calling the shots, I trusted you. For once, please, just trust me."

"No. You don't know what you're doing."

"I do" started Finn before Kurt interrupted him.

"That only makes it worse!"

"Why?"

"Because it's not what you're doing it's what you are. It means…"Kurt stammered.

"Say it" Finn's voice hard

"It means you're a monster."

Kurt and Finn stared at each other for a minute not saying a word, when Finn broke the silence by hitting Kurt in the face. They both go at it, letting the months of lies and betrayals out on each other.

Finn has Kurt pinned on the floor "You don't know me" he says hitting him "You never did" he stands up kicking him once in the gut "And you never will." Finn walks over to the door.

Kurt winces in pain as he turns over to face the door "You walk out that door, don't you ever come back"

Finn sighs heavily as he opens the door. He takes one last look at Kurt before leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

"Finn, are you ready…Finn" Blaine calls out to him "Can you hear me?"

Finn shakes his head, regaining focus "Yeah, sorry. I'm ready." He had been out of it the past day, his last encounter with Kurt still weighing on him.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry about all this. Coming between you and Kurt was never my intention" Blaine said sincerely, opening the car door and getting in.

Finn takes a deep breath, finally getting into the car. "It's not your fault" he says as he turns on the car, they were finally able to track down a member of Quinn's inner circle and were on the way to collect her now.

"Hey, maybe after all this is over you guys can go back to how it was" Blaine says hopefully.

Finn shakes his head "I don't think so. I've changed so much, I can feel it, there's no going back. Besides Kurt is better off without me." Finn answers sadly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Kurt…Kurt…" Carole calls out to him "Can you hear me?"

Kurt turns around from the window to face her "Yeah, I'm sorry Carole but I'm not calling him."

"Kurt" Burt starts, but Kurt waves his hand interrupting him.

"No. The apocalypse is right around the corner, we have more important task on hand."

Carole nods in understanding "I know you're mad but…"

"He's my brother? Yeah he really cared about that when he beat me and ran off with Blaine" Kurt said angrily, he tried he really did, but look how that turned out.

"Son, I know you're upset but Carole's right, you're brothers, he's drowning and he needs your help."

Kurt laughed sarcastically "Oh I tried but he'd rather swim with the sharks"

"Kurt, please. You're the only one he will listen too, I just want my son home" Carole pleaded, fighting back tears.

Kurt looked at her sadly, he hated what this was doing to her, and she didn't deserve it. Really this was making him even more mad at Finn "I tried Carole, I really did but he won't listen to me. He hasn't in a really long time. I'm tired of chasing him; he can do what he wants."

Carole took one sad look at him as she ran upstairs. Burt watched as she left the room, there wasn't much he could do for her anymore.

"You don't mean that" Burt said after he heard the door close.

"I do Dad, I'm sorry. I hate hurting Carole like this but what can I do?" Kurt stared out the window, wondering where it had all gone wrong.

"He's family Kurt, and family means you do whatever it takes to help someone out, even if they don't want it" said Burt, he hated seeing his family split like this.

"Don't you think I know that!" Kurt yelled "I tried but he just doesn't care." Kurt turned around he was about to ask his Dad if maybe they should check on Carole, only he was no longer home.

Kurt was now in an elegant looking room. The table filled with all his favorite food and drink. Sebastian and Jesse are there to greet him.

"Hi, Kurt. You're looking good" Jesse says cheerfully, he gestures toward the table "Hungry? It's all organic, I assure you."

Kurt eyes the table "No thank you. Where am I?" he questions.

Jesse takes a look around the room "Isn't it lovely?" he asks "think of it as a green room. It's almost show time and we want you safe and rested before curtain call."

"And what exactly is my role? I want to know the game plan." Kurt presses; this not knowing was getting old.

"Leave that to us, we just want you rested and relaxed."

"Yeah not going to happen" answers Kurt, he arms folded across his chest. Behind Jesse, Kurt notices Sebastian smile at his answer. He then watches as Sebastian face becomes hard again when Jesse shoots him a look he can't see. This can't be good, thinks Kurt, nothing ever good happens when Sebastian is forced into silence.

"All but one of the Seals have fallen" says Jesse, gone is the light tone from before, instead replaced with a more serious one.

"Impressive, and here I thought the angels had some actual power" replied Kurt.

"Now Kurt, is this really the time for sarcasm, considering you're the one who started all this" Jesse ask a clearly ruffled Kurt "besides" he continues "the final seal is different, so it doesn't matter anyways."

"Why?" Kurt asks him confused.

"Because Quinn has to break it herself, she's the only one who can. And she's doing it tomorrow night at midnight."

"Where?"

"We're working on it."

"We'll work harder." Said Kurt, his frustration growing.

Jesse waved his hands "Don't mind us. We do our job and you do yours."

Kurt sighed "And for the millionth time, what job is that exactly? How am I supposed to stop her? The knife, what?"

"All in good time."

Kurt exasperated with Jesse "No time like the present"

"Have faith."

Kurt rolled his eyes "In you? Why should I?"

Jesse stepped forward, closing the gap between them, his voice low "Because you swore your obedience. Now obey."

Kurt doesn't answer him, stares at him intently quickly looking past him to the still silent Sebastian for a sign. Anything to tell him what is going on, but Sebastian won't meet his gaze, instead he looks down determined not to look Kurt in the eye.

Jesse pats him gently on the cheek as he turns to leave. Kurt watches them, meeting Sebastian's eye for a quick second before they are both gone, leaving him alone in the elegant 'green room'.

Finn and Blaine were holed up in an abandoned barn; they had finally caught up with the nurse in Quinn entourage, waiting for her to awake. Finally she began to stir.

"What no devil's trap?" she asked as she unsuccessfully tried to move.

"Don't need one" said Finn as he held her in place with his mind, it took no effort.

"So strong" answered the demon mockingly.

Blaine stood next to Finn "You know why you're here, just tell us where Quinn is"

The demon's eyes flipped black at the sight of him "Blaine. Should have known you were behind this. As for Quinn, why should I tell you anything? I tell you, Quinn finds me and kills me. I don't tell you and you kill me. Damned if I do, damned if I don't."

"How about what happens before you die" said Finn, his voice hard as he began to torture the demon.

Kurt was pacing the green room, eyeing his phone on the table, finally in a huff he picks it up to call Finn. He sighed as there was no answer, leaving a voicemail instead "I'm sorry ok. I'm still pissed at you, but I shouldn't have said what I said. We're family; no matter how bad it gets that won't ever change. Finn, I'm sorry…" the phone beeps, cutting him off. Kurt hangs his head, sighing once more.

Finn continues to torture the demon "Ok! Ok! Please, just let me die. Tomorrow night, midnight. She's going to be at St. Mary's convent in Maryland."

Finn stops "What's the final seal?"

"I don't know" said the demon, screaming as Finn resumed the torture.

"I swear, I don't know! Please, just let me die!"

"Fine." Finn moves in to kill her when Blaine stops him, taking him aside.

"Wait if you want to kill Quinn, we need her. You're not strong enough" he told Finn in a low voice, but not low enough.

"No, you promised!" called out the demon.

Blaine turned to her, shrugging "Sorry, you just can't trust a demon these days."

The demon smiled sinisterly "Well I'm not going to make it easy for you" she directed at Finn. She closed her eyes and when she opened them the woman looked around in a panic "Where am I? Why can't I move?" she looked over at Finn and Blaine standing beside her " Help me. Help me, please" she pleaded, scared.

"Great" mumbled Blaine, as he looked over to the horror struck Finn.

Kurt was once again pacing in the green room. "You rang?" greeted Sebastain.

Kurt stopped and turned to him "Finally. I need something" said Kurt a bit nervously.

Sebastian walked up to where Kurt was, stopping directly in front of him. He was close, less than arms length apart.

"Anything you want."

"I need to see Finn" Kurt answered apprehensively.

"Why exactly?" questioned Sebastian.

"I just do." said Kurt defiantly.

"I don't think that's wise"

"Yeah well I don't really care what you think" said Kurt, struggling to keep the anger out of his voice.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow in surprise "Do you remember what happened the last time you saw him?"

Kurt rolled his eyes "Of course, that's why I need to see him. I just need to straighten out a couple things, five minutes that's all I need. And then we can come right back here."

"No"

"Excuse me?" asked Kurt incredibly "Are you saying I'm trapped here?"

"You can go anywhere you want" answered Sebastian in a mocking cheerful tone.

"Ok. I want to see Finn"

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Except there"

Kurt huffed and folded his arms "Fine. I want to talk a walk."

"Great I'll go with you."

"Alone"

"No."

Kurt threw up his hands in frustration "Screw this, I'm out of here" he yelled walking past Sebastian to the door.

"Through what door?" asked Sebastian.

Kurt turned to answer him, only to find Sebastian gone. Kurt frowned and when back to the door, only that was gone too. He ran to the wall where the door had been and felt around, there was nothing. No handle, no outline, it was just a wall.

Finn and Blaine were on the road. After the demon had told them about the convent they did a bit of research, turns out a priest had killed 8 nuns there about 30 years before. Says he was possessed by a demon named Azeal. Finn decided that was enough. Unfortunately the demon hadn't resurfaced and they were still dealing with the woman, who was currently screaming in the trunk.

"I can't do this" said Finn, rubbing his head, the screams were really getting to him.

"Why you've done this before."

"Yeah, but not while an innocent woman watches as I bleed and drain her"

"To save the world" pointed out Blaine.

Finn looked out the window "I don't know maybe Kurt was right."

"About what?"

"About everything" said Finn simply, voice full of sorrow.

Blaine looked at him nervously "we are going through with this right Finn?"

"Finn…" Blaine said again as Finn continued to stare out the window in silence.

Kurt was hitting the wall with a small statue that was in the room, trying desperately to break through the wall. But the second he stopped the wall became whole again. "Shit" muttered Kurt, looking around the room for something heavier.

"Will you calm down please, you're irritating me more than usual." Kurt turned to see Jesse.

Kurt dropped the statue "I want to see Finn" he ordered.

"That's ill advised"

"I am so sick of your rules and what you think. I want to see Finn and while I'm at it I also want to know how I'm supposed to kill Quinn" Kurt demanded.

"You're not going to kill Quinn"

"What?" Kurt was shocked, hadn't they been saying everything rest with him for the better part of the year?

Jesse sat down, smiling smugly "Quinn will break the final seal, it's an inevitability"

"But we can stop her, me and Finn…"Kurt started, he stopped when he noticed the smug look on Jesse "You don't want us to stop it do you?"

"Nope, never did" said Jesse plainly.

"Then what was all that about saving seals?"

Jesse shrugged "Can't have everyone knowing the truth 'apocalypse' bad name. People would think we're crazy, but when we win, and we will, its paradise on earth. Now tell me what's not to like about that?"

"Millions will die" Kurt said slowly, he couldn't believe this had been the angles plan all along.

"Small price to pay for paradise" answered Jesse matter-of-factly.

"What about Finn? He'll kill Quinn, he will stop this"

"Finn has his part to play, he may need a little encouragement but I'll make sure he makes his mark" said Jesse knowingly.

Kurt arched an eyebrow "What does that mean? What's going to happen to Finn?"

Jesse got up, standing in front of Kurt "You sound like a broken record, don't worry about him ok. You have a vital role in all this, we weren't lying about your destiny, we just neglected to tell you the whole story. You will stop it Kurt. Just not Quinn or the apocalypse. Lucifer. You're going to stop Luicfer."

Kurt looked at him wide eyed "Lucifer." He repeated lowly "Tell me something. Where's God in all this?"

Jesse smiled "God? God has left the building." And with that he left Kurt alone reeling.

Kurt tried to call Finn again; he had to talk to him. They need to stop Quinn at all cost.

"You can't reach him Kurt, out of your service area" said the newly arrived Sebastian.

"Very funny. What are you going to do to him?" he was not in the mood for Sebastian's game.

"Nothing. He'll do it to himself" answered Sebastian gravely, he looked uncomfortable.

Kurt gulped "What does that mean?"

Sebastian didn't answer him. He looked down, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Oh right" said Kurt sarcastically "I forgot, you're a good little angel now aren't you? Why are you here Sebastian."

Once again Sebastian moved closer to Kurt, standing close.

"We've been through much together, I'm sorry it ended like this" said Sebastian sincerely.

Kurt laughed "Sorry? You're sorry? It's Armageddon Sebastian, I need a little more than sorry!

Sebastian shifted nervously "Kurt, please. This is long foretold, it's your…"

"Destiny" finished Kurt "Don't give me that crap. Destiny. God's plan. It's all just words, words to keep guys like me and you inline. You know what's real? People. Families. They are real and you're just going to let them burn?"

"And what is so worth saving?" asked Sebastian angrily "I see nothing but pain here. In you, I see nothing but guilt, confusion, and anger. In paradise you will be free, you will be in peace. Even Finn.

Kurt and Sebastian stare at each other for a minutes before Kurt finally breaks the silence "You can have you peace, cause I'll take the pain and the guilt and even Finn as is, cause it's a hell of a lot better than being some stepford wife in paradise. This is simple Sebastian, quit the good little angel solider act. There is a right and a wrong here and you know it."

Sebastian can't bear to look at him anymore and turns away, but Kurt reaches out to him "Look at me!" he yells turning Sebastian to face him "You know it! You were going to help me once…" it finally dawns on him "You were going to warn me about his weren't you? Then they dragged you back to heaven and straightened you out, so to speak. This is your chance Sebastian, help me. Please."

"What would you have me do?" asked Sebastian.

"Take me to Finn, we can stop all this before it's too late" Kurt pleaded, hoping he was finally getting through to Sebastian.

"I do this and we will be hunted. We'll all be killed." Sebastian said seriously.

"If there's anything worth dying for, this is it."

Sebastian shook his head, looking down, refusing to answer.

Kurt drops his head in defeat "You spineless…what do you care about dying. You're already dead. We're done" said Kurt coldly as he walked away from Sebastian, his back turned.

"Kurt…" Sebastian pleads.

"We're done." Kurt doesn't turn back until he hears the familiar flutter signaling Sebastian's departure.

Finn and Blaine had arrived at the convent come time ago but Finn was stalling.

"Are you sure we can't find someone else?"

Blaine sighed "For the last time, no. There's no time Finn. If you want to stop Quinn we have to do this now."

Finn twitched nervously "Ok, I just need a minute."

"Finn…"

"A minute!" yelled Finn as he pulled his phone out. He turned away from Blaine to listen to a message from Kurt 'Listen you blood sucking freak, I've never been happier that you're not my real brother, it'll make it that much easier to kill you. We're done and there's no going back. This is your warning.'

Finn hung up his phone, his sadness turning to anger and hurt. Behind him Blaine looked on a sinister smile on his face that was gone by the time Finn turned around, instead he looked sympathetic.

"I'm ready" said Finn, no emotion in his voice.

"Finally" mumbled Blaine as he went to the car to get the woman.

Kurt was getting restless in the green room. He was about to eat a sandwich when Sebastian grabbed him from behind and pushed him against the wall. Sebastian held his hand over Kurt's mouth, looking deeply into Kurt's eyes. Kurt nodded in silent agreement, he could trust him. Sebastian lowered his hand and pulled out a knife, cutting his forearm.

Kurt watched wide eyed as Sebastian hurriedly painted a sigil on the wall with his blood.

"Sebastian!" called out Jesse "Do you mind explaining what you are doing?"

Sebastian doesn't answer him, instead completing the ritual by slapping his hand on the wall sending Jesse away.

"He'll be back soon, we have to find Finn and quickly" said Sebastian.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, but I know someone who does. We have to hurry, we have to stop him from killing Quinn" answered Sebastian seriously.

Kurt was confused "But she's going to break the final seal."

"No."Sebastian shook his head desperately "She is the final seal. She dies and the end begins."

Rachel was sitting in her living room, silent. Her computer open on the table, she stared at it, watching it, willing the words she wrote to change, to not be true. She looked up to see Kurt and Sebastian "What are you doing here?" she asked confused "this isn't suppose to happen."

Back at the convent Quinn is in one of the chapels, surrounded by flunkies as she puts on the final touches to the altar, the ritual that is the last seal. She turns around when she hears bodies falling, all her demons dead, Finn and Blaine standing at the end of the hall, coming for her. She waves a hand to close the door.

Rachel hands Kurt her latest writings, he flips through them.

"So St. Mary's convent. You're sure about this?"

Rachel nodded grimly "Yes. But you're not in this story."

Sebastian takes the papers from Kurt "We're making it up as we go." Kurt gives him a surprised, but pleased look.

The house begins to shake, a bright light shining from above "Oh no" Rachel yells fearfully.

"It's the archangel!" yells Sebastian over the commotion "I'll hold him off. I'll hold them all off!" He reaches out stroking Kurt's cheek gently before placing a hand on his forehead, transporting him out of the house and to the convent.

Rachel and Sebastian stand in the living room, waiting for the archangel. Rachel grabs his hand "He'll be fine."

Sebastian smiles faintly "I know"

Finn opens the door easily with a wave of his hand; he and Blaine enter the chapel ready to fight Quinn. Kurt turns around the corner and he sees them there, before he can call out to Finn, who back is towards him Blaine turns around. He smirks as he closes the door, silently.

"I've been waiting to do this for a very long time"

"Give me your best shot" taunts Quinn.

Finn raises a hand, he's stronger now. Quinn falls over as he proceeds to kill her. Faintly he can hear Kurt calling him "Kurt?" he says, stopping what he's doing to turn to the closed door.

Blaine steps in front of him "What are you doing?" Everything is hazy and the sounds muffled "Kill her! Do it now!"

Finn turns back to Quinn when he hears her laughing "You turned yourself into a monster and now you're not going to bite? How cute."

Finn scrunches up his face in concentration, his eyes flip black as he uses all his power to finally kill her. She slumps over, her blood flowing, but not freely.

Finn looks at the floor confused, the blood is forming a symbol on the floor "What's going on?" he ask Blaine, scared at what's happening.

Blaine looks at him in awe "You did it. I mean it was a little touch and go there for a minute, but you actually did it."

"Did what?"

"You opened the door and now he's free. He's free at last" said Blaine excitedly.

Finn stared wide eyed at the blood symbol on the floor "No. No I stopped Quinn, I killed her."

Blaine smiled at him "And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal. You don't even know how hard this all was! All the other demons where out for my head, no one knew, not even Azizmo. Only Quinn. I was the most loyal!" he was practically jumping with excitement, so much pride "You're a little mad, I get that, but even you have to admit, I'm awesome!"

Finn stares at him angrily, betrayed. He lifts hand to kill him but nothing happens.

"Don't bother" says Blaine flatly "You shot your payload on the boss."

"The blood…you poisoned me."

"Nope. It was never about the blood, it was you and your choices. I just gave you the options and you chose the right path, every time. Everything that Azeal and Quinn did was to bring you here, to this moment. It was always you, Finn. It had to be you."

Finn was about to ask him what he meant when Kurt finally burst through the door, charging at Blaine full of rage

"You're too late!" laughs Blaine.

"I don't care" says Kurt as he pulls out the Killing Knife.

Finn grabs Blaine to hold him still as Kurt plunges the knife into Blaine, twisting it for good measure. "Bow ties and hair gel are a good look on no one!" he adds as he pulls out the knife, Finn releases him. Blaine falls to the floor, dead next to Quinn.

"I'm so sorry." Finn says as he grabs Kurt into a hug "I've made a mess of everything"

"It's ok" Kurt watches in horror as the ground begins to shake, a bright white light emitting from the symbol. "Finn, we have to go." He starts to pull Finn away, but Finn is frozen in place.

"Kurt" he says eyes fixated on the symbol "He's coming."

AN: And thus concludes the first half on the story. Hope everyone is enjoying it so far, about 12 more chapters to go!


	14. Chapter 14

The white light emitting from the floor is glowing bright, slowly the floor starts to open up, and Lucifer's cage starts to open. "Finn! We need to get out of here, now!" Kurt yells, finally able to shake Finn out of his horrified state. They run for the door, but it slams shut before they can exit. Finn and Kurt both try desperately to open it, but it won't budge.

Finn turns to stare at the floor, looking back at Kurt in panic "What do we do?" he ask as the opening becomes larger, any minute now and Lucifer will be free.

Kurt shakes his head, there's nothing they can do now. As the light grows brighter the boys crouch down and cover their heads, preparing for the worst. When Kurt looks up he's no longer in the chapel.

He looks around confused; somehow he is in a plane, high about the ground. Finn is seated next to him, equally confused. "How did we get here?" Kurt shrugs looking out the window "I have no idea."

* * *

Kurt and Finn are on the road, they've been driving in silence for the past few hours, likely replaying the events of the past day. Finally Finn breaks the silence. "So what do you think beamed us up?"

"I don't know angels maybe, getting us out of harm's way?" Kurt shrugged, he didn't really believe it was the angels though, not after how he left things.

"Maybe" agreed Finn, although he had a hard time believing the angels would do anything to help him.

"Really though that's the least of our worries. We need to find Sebastian." Kurt had left him with Rachel and the archangel, and he knew neither could possibly have a good outcome.

* * *

The scene at Rachel's house only added to their misery. It looked like a war zone. The house was completely trashed, slowly they made their way through the rubble, looking for something, a sign, anything.

With a battle cry Rachel jumped out from somewhere unknown hitting Finn with a plunger. "Ow!" yelled Finn, rubbing his head.

"Finn?" Rachel cried "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. You're ok!"

Finn was still rubbing the side of his head "I don't know about that, my head still hurts."

Rachel blushed "I just mean, the last vision I had of you, I thought for sure you would be dead."

"Where's Sebastian?" asked Kurt wanting to get to the point.

Rachel shifted nervously looking down "He's dead" she said softly "the archangel didn't hold back."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat "You're sure? I mean maybe he just vanished into the light."

Rachel looked at him tearfully "I'm sorry Kurt, but he like exploded. Literally."

It was then Kurt noticed the blood splatters on the wall. "Sebastian" he said holding back tears "You stupid fool"

"Stupid?" questioned Finn "he was trying to help us."

"Exactly" said Kurt before he was interrupted by a frightened Rachel "They're coming."

"Who" asked Kurt, he turned around when Rachel's eyes widened telling him whoever it was, was now behind him.

"Hey Kurt, glad we found you in time. You're coming with us" greeted Jesse cheerfully.

"You keep your distance" Kurt said his voice hard.

Jesse tilted his head "You're upset?" he asked somewhat mockingly.

"Uh yeah" Kurt answered incredibly "you just started the freaking apocalypse!"

"Now, now, we didn't start anything. Right, Finn?" Jesse winked at Finn as he looked at the floor uneasily "besides you had a chance to stop him and you didn't. Really this who started what thing is pointless. Let's just say we both made some bad decisions and call is a day, shall we? I mean we're all on the same team."

"Is that so?" asked Kurt.

"Of course. You want to stop the devil, we want you to stop the devil. Its win/win" said Jesse brightly.

Kurt rolled his eyes "and I'm just supposed to trust you?" he said crossing his arms.

"You should. And we need to move fast. Lucifer is stronger than you could ever imagine. We need to stop him before he finds his vessel."

"Wait. Lucifer needs a vessel?" said Finn

"Well he is an angel, that's the rule. And when he does, he brings the whole apocalyptic shebang with him" Jesse turned to face Kurt "you can stop him, but you need our help."

"After what you did, I don't want shit from you!" yelled Kurt. The very idea of working with Jesse sickened him.

Jesse moved in closer "Listen to me you petulant child" he said stopping the niceties "if you think you can rebel against us..." he was staring at Kurt's hand now "You're bleeding" he said slowly.

Kurt smiled down at his hand "Oh this? Yeah, little insurance policy in case you showed up" Kurt yanked down the tapestry that hung on the wall behind him, revealing the angel banishing sigil.

"No!" Jesse yelled as he rushed forward but he was too late, Kurt slapped his hand in the middle, sending the angel away in a bright white flash of light.

"Learned that from my friend Sebastian, you son of a bitch" muttered Kurt staring at the spot Jesse vacated.

* * *

After what seems like years Kurt and Finn are finally back home. Finn telling Burt and his mom, much to Kurt's disapproval, that he was the one to break the final seal when he killed Quinn. He doesn't tell them how he did it, but it doesn't matter, they know. Burt can barely look at him, out of disappointment in himself more than anything else. They should have done more to help Finn, noticed the signs sooner. Carole just hugs him, telling him everything will be ok. This kind of reaction only makes Finn feel worse, he wishes they would be angry at him, yell at him, anything would be better than this.

Kurt gets a call from Rachel telling them about the new vision she had, about the Sword of Michael. They need to find it if they want to kill Lucifer. With a little bit of research Burt confirms her vision; Michael was the one to banish Lucifer to hell in the first place so getting the sword would their best bet. So once again the boys find themselves on the road.

* * *

Stepping into the storage facility that Rachel's vision led them to, they instantly realize they're not alone.

"Should have known you would be here" says Kurt dryly acknowledging Jesse "was Rachel's vision even real or was that you making shit up?"

"Nice to see you too Kurt. As for the vision, while the intel is correct we may have manipulated the location."

Finn looks at him confused "What does that mean? Is the sword not here?"

Jesse smiles "It's here now. You see the Sword of Michael is not really a sword, it's a person. You in fact" he says pointing at Kurt.

"Me?"

"The one and only. Did you really think a giant ball of insecurity and self loathing like you could really kill Lucifer? Please Kurt, you're only human."

Kurt rubs his head in confusion "So I'm the Sword of Michael? What does that even mean?"

Jesse rolls his eyes, sighing "I feel like I'm talking to Finn. His vessel, Kurt, you're his vessel. Is that clear enough for you?"

Kurt huffs "I got it. But why me?"

"Because you're chosen. You're special, Kurt. It's a great honor" Jesse says sincerely.

"I'll pass thanks" Kurt turns to leave with Finn. He hears Jesse muttered something that sounds like 'will you' and the next moment Finn is on the floor in pain. Kurt turns around to watching Jesse "You crazy…"

"Keep it up Kurt and I'll do more than break his leg" Jesse threatens "The war has begun and we need our general so is he going to take his vessel or…" he concludes pointing a finger at Finn.

"And how many humans die in the cross fire? 5, 10 million?"

"Probably more. But you know how many will die if Lucifer is allowed to remain free? All of them"

Kurt watches as Finn moans in pain on the floor "There's something you're not telling me" he says slowly, thinking back to when he first met Sebastian and their conversation about his vessel, finally it dawns on him "Michael needs my consent. That's why you haven't just taken me."

Jesse sighs "unfortunately yes."

"Well the answers no."

Jesse looks at him menacingly "How about we cure your stage 4 stomach cancer" he says pointing a finger at Kurt.

Kurt looks momentarily confused before he's doubled over in pain "No" he chokes out.

"Fine. Let's see how Finn does without any lungs"

Kurt eyes widen as he turns to Finn, gasping for breath "Just kill us" pleads Kurt.

"Kill you? I'm just getting started" says Jesse with excitement "you will say yes Kurt."

* * *

"I don't think he will"

Kurt, Jesse and even Finn all turn at the familiar voice "How are you…"

"Alive?" Sebastian finishes for Jesse "Good question. How did these two end up on that plane? Another good question, as the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer."

"No…that's not possible" Jesse shakes his head in disbelief and for the first time Kurt notices he actually looks scared.

"Heal them and leave. I won't ask twice." Sebastian instructs, he does and quickly leaves without another word.

Sebastian helps Finn off the floor, Kurt just continues to stare at the angel he thought dead.

Sebastian gives him a small smile "You need to be more careful"

"Obviously" answer both Kurt and Finn in unison.

Sebastian laughs "I don't just mean the angels. Once Lucifer finds a vessel, those hex bags won't be enough. Here" he reaches out, placing a hand on their chest; they flinch as a burning sensation passes through them. "These will hide you from every angel in creation, Lucifer included."

Finn rubs his chest "Did you brand us?"

"No I carved them onto your ribs" answers Sebastian matter of factly, ignoring the surprised expressions.

The three of them stand in silence for a minute, Finn finally asking "Hey Sebastian, were you really dead?"

"Yes"

"Then how are you back?" ask Kurt, finding his voice again.

Sebastian just leaves, not answering Kurt's question. Kurt wonders if he'll ever get an answer.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt and Finn leave the hospital, after Sebastian 'branded' them with special enochian sigils hiding them from all angels they decided to take a trip to the hospital, see exactly what their personal guardian angel had done.

The results were interesting. Finn couldn't help but laugh when the radiologist showed him his x-ray; his ribs had dozens of 'mysterious markings' on them. He was no help in trying to explain what it was, Kurt just shrugged saying 'It's a mystery', trying in vain to hold his laughter in.

When leaving the hospital Kurt's phone rang, he pulled out the phone from his pocket and looked at in questioningly, he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" he answered cautiously, exchanging puzzled glances with Finn who mouthed who is it. Kurt's expression changed from confusion to amusement as he continued talking "St. Joseph's Hospital in Greenville." A second later Sebastian was walking toward them, hanging up his phone.

Finn grinned as Sebastian joined them "A cell phone? Really?"

Sebastian shrugged as he put his phone away, smirking slightly "Well you are hidden from all angels in existence, me included, and I needed to find you somehow"

"And no cheap phone would do?" asked an amused Kurt, who had noticed Sebastian with an iPhone.

Sebastian laughed "Only the best" he said with a wink. "Now enough about my phone, it's time to get to business. Your plan to kill Lucifer is foolish. There is only one person who can stop him, the same who resurrected me and put you on that plane, God."

"God?" Kurt and Finn response in unison, they were not prepared for that.

"Yes, God. He's not in heaven so he must be here on earth" Sebastian said seriously, gone was the playfulness from before.

Kurt sighed he hated when things got serious with Sebastian "We are literally at the end of days, and he is know where to be found, Sebastian. God is not out there."

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair "This isn't about theology and what you believe, Kurt. It's about strategy, with God on our side we can win this."

Kurt shook his head "It's a pipe dream"

Sebastian threw up his arms in frustration, moving closer to Kurt, just inches from him "I killed two angels this week, my brothers. I rebelled; I am cast out from heaven. I am hunted" he said in a low, rough voice "I did it all for you, everything for you, and you failed." Kurt flinched uneasily as his words but Sebastian continued "You and your brother destroyed the world. I lost everything, for nothing. Mostly" he added looking deep into Kurt's eyes "So please, keep your opinions to yourself."

"Ok" replied Kurt in a small voice, not taking his eyes of Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled "Good" he stepped away, shaking out the tension "I came here to ask you for a favor"

"Favor?" asked Finn, happy to get away from the previous weirdness.

"Yes" he turned to Kurt "when I first met you, you were wearing an amulet, kind of small with an amber stone"

Kurt nodded he knew the one. It had been his mothers, one of the only things of hers he had. He rarely wore it but being back from hell seemed like a good enough occasion. "What about it?"

"I need it"

Kurt shook his head "absolutely not, that was my mothers. Why do you need it anyways?"

"It's a very special amulet; it burns hot in the presence of God and will aid me in my pursuit of him."

Kurt sighed the last thing he wanted to do was give up his mothers amulet, but after was Sebastian had just said about giving up everything for him he really didn't have a choice. He may not believe that God is alive but Sebastian does and if he believes having this one thing will help him then he has to do it. "Fine" he said grudgingly "It's at home, I'll call you when we get there"

"No time like the present" said Sebastian as he grabbed their hands, transporting the 3 of them instantly.

On the one hand Kurt hated when Sebastian zapped them places but it did mean getting home quicker and seeing his dad, so he couldn't complain too much. With a heavy heart and a promise from Sebastian that he take care of his amulet and return it, he gave Sebastian what he needed. Sebastian thanked him and left promising to keep it safe.

* * *

Kurt and Finn were able to spend a couple days at home before duty called. An old friend of Burt's had called them, needing assistance with a job a couple states over, so the boys got in the car and headed out.

"This can't be good" Finn and Kurt stopped on the bridge and got out of their car, walking to the edge. The bridge, the only way in and out of the small town was destroyed.

Once they got into town, they saw it was worse than they expected. There were cars deserted in the street. Not a person to be seen or heard. The doors to the shops along the street hung open, windows broken, the glass scattering the floor. They slowly made their way down the street, searching for any sign of life. The rounded the corner of a building and were greeted by a rifle.

"Hey boys" said the woman as she lowered her gun, throwing holy water in their face.

Kurt and Finn wiped the water off, "Hey Santana" greeted Finn "You mind telling us what that was about."

"The towns full of demons just had to make sure you two were clean" she turned around motioning for them to follow her "come on, it's not safe outside." They followed her to a boarded up store, she knocked on the door "It's me" she said. The door opened quickly and the trio made their way inside.

Santana told them the story of how she got here. Burt's friend, Carl, had called her too. Once she and Brittany got to town they realized that something was wrong. The town was overrun by demons; she and Brittany were quickly separated. She suspected that Brittany was with Carl, but she couldn't be sure.

"Why don't you try leaving?" Finn asked.

Santana rolled her eyes "Don't you think we've tried that? There use to be 20 of us in here"

Kurt and Finn looked around the room, there were maybe 10 people total.

* * *

Santana and Finn left the store to try and find Brittany and Carl's group.

"So what's the deal with you and Kurt?" asked Santana once they were out of the store. "You guys seem different."

Finn sighed "I don't really want to talk about it. Anyways I'm surprised to see you hunting, I thought you retired after you got together with Brittany."

"That was the plan, but Brit didn't like the thought of me retiring for her. She asked who would save people if I wasn't there" Santana smiled as she talked about her "of course I didn't want her anywhere near hunting but she insisted, saying I needed someone to look out for me while I was busy looking out for others. Really though I can't say no to her."

It didn't take long for Finn and Santana to find the location of the other group, the chimney smoke was a dead giveaway. They slowly made their way to the house when they were ambushed from behind. Brittany charged at Santana, her eyes black. Santana fought her off "No, Brittany baby it's me!"

Brittany slapped her "Give me back my Santana, you black eyed bitch!"

Santana fell to the ground, she got up quickly to run away, she turned to look for Finn who was struggling in Carl's grasped "Run!" he yelled. Santana stayed still for a second, before taking off, she couldn't do this alone.

* * *

She ran to the store, pounding on the door. "Let me in!" She ran inside and slumped down on a chair.

Kurt ran in from the other room "Where's Finn?"

Santana shook her head sadly; Kurt went to the door to leave, and then paused before leaving. He sighed and turned back around "We need a plan." He sat next to Santana "tell me what happened."

Santana told him the story, pausing when she got to the part about Brittany. "Wait a minute…Brittany called me a 'black eyed bitch' but she was the one with the demon eyes."

"Why would a demon say something like that?" Kurt wondered.

"It wouldn't" She leaned in closer to Kurt "I don't think there's any demons in this town. Something's going on here, something ain't right."

* * *

Across town Finn was tied up under a devils trap. Brittany and Carl were circling him "tell us why you're here!" yelled Brittany as she threw holy water on him.

"I'm not a demon!" Finn insisted.

Carl was looking at him, Finn with the demon eyes "Not likely" he said as he began pouring salt into Finn's mouth as he struggled.

Finn spit out the salt "Can't you see none of this is working. Please I'm not a demon, just listen to me!"

A new man entered the room, "Let me have a minute alone with him"

"Ok" said Brittany "Just be careful."

The man closed the door and sat down across from Finn. Finn looked at him confused then it came to him "I know you. You were at the store with Santana. It's you isn't it?"

He smiled "I'm surprised you figured it out that quickly."

"Are there even demons in this town or is it all you?"

"Just me" replied the man "although strictly speaking I'm not a demon. I just caused a little mayhem, spread a small hallucination and let the people do the rest. War is funny like that."

Finn looked at him shocked "Not really a demon…you're War, like the horseman War."

"Great to meet you Finn, this is all happening thanks to you. I'd shake your hand but you're a little tied up at the moment. Time to get back to work." War winked as he turned the ring on this finger, blood dripping down the side of this head. "Help!" he yelled "Please, I don't know what happened!"

Brittany and Carl ran in, eyeing Finn suspiciously "It's ok, I've got you" said Brittany sweetly as she led out War.

Finn rolled his eyes.

* * *

Through some strategic maneuvering Kurt and Santana made their way into the house. After a bit of fighting and pleading to see the truth Santana was able to convince Brittany that she wasn't possessed. Kurt had a little more trouble convincing Carl of the same. Kurt went to the other room to free Finn.

"Finally" said Finn "we have to find that guy with the glasses."

"I just saw him. Why?" questioned Kurt as he finished untying Finn.

"Because he's War. Now hurry" he ran from the room, Kurt trailing.

"War? Like the one of the 4 horseman of the apocalypse War?"

"The very same." Finn looked around the street and saw a parked red mustang "That's his car, I know it is"

A few minutes later War approached his car, silently congratulating himself on a job well done when he was surprised by Kurt and Finn coming out from behind the car, pinning him down.

"You can't kill me" he laughed.

"Maybe not" said Finn "but I bet this will hurt." He flattened War's hand on the hood of the car, cutting of the finger with his ring. When the ring fell to the floor, War was gone.

"Well that was easier than expected" replied Kurt, picking up the ring off the floor.

* * *

Kurt and Finn said their goodbyes to Santana and Brittany, wishing them well and to stay out of trouble.

Kurt watched them drive off "Well guess we better be off too" he said to Finn as he started to walk to the car, but Finn didn't follow.

"No" Finn said quietly "I can't"

Kurt watched him in confusion as Finn continued to standing in the street, shifting nervously "Quit playing games, and let's go."

Finn sighed and took a few steps closer to Kurt "I can't do this Kurt. Back there when I was fighting the would be demons, all I thought about was drinking their blood; even War could tell how much I wanted it. I know I've told you 'I'm fine' but the truth is I'm not, and I shouldn't be hunting right now."

Kurt nodded "Ok"

Finn looked at him puzzled "Ok? That's it. I thought I would have to fight you a little more on this."

Kurt shrugged "I knew you weren't fine. And if you feel that taking a break from hunting is the best thing for you think I'm all for it."

Finn nodded "Alright then. I guess I'll see you around." He turned and walked in the opposite direction, a little hurt by Kurt's indifference to him leaving.

Kurt watched him go, without saying another word.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt thought it would be weird being separated from Finn. They had been on the road hunting together for so long, he forgot was it was like to be alone. But it wasn't. He hated how much he was ok with it. Obviously things weren't the same after the whole Blaine/Lucifer/apocalypse ordeal. He hoped the time apart would heal the wounds that were still fresh; maybe time was all they needed. Maybe.

Kurt was at a roadside motel, sitting at the table, looking for his next job when Sebastian joined him.

"So how'd you find me? I thought I was hidden from all angels" Kurt asked without looking up from his computer.

"You are. Your father told me. Where's Finn?" Sebastian asked looking around the room, Finn was never this quiet.

Kurt finally looked up "Don't know" he answered, glaring at Sebastian.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, by the look Kurt was giving him, he knew not to ask questions so instead he nodded and said "I need your help."

Kurt closed his laptop, obviously this wasn't a quick visit "Finding God?" he questioned "Sorry, but no thanks."

Sebastian rolled his eyes "No, not God. Raphael, the archangel who killed me. Rumor has it he's on earth."

"Why? For revenge? Is this really the time for that, Sebastian."

"Jumping to the wrong conclusion, as always Kurt. Not revenge, information. I know you think my quest to find God is futile but if anyone knows where to find him, it would be an archangel."

Kurt sighed "Sorry, Sebastian but I highly doubt Raphael is just going to tell you God's whereabouts, assuming of course he knows."

"He will if we trap and interrogate him" Sebastian smirked.

Kurt looked at him incredibly "You're serious?!"

Sebastian laughed "Yes. Please Kurt, I really need your help."

'Why me though?" Kurt questioned.

"Because you're Michael's vessel. No angel will harm you."

"Great. So I'm your human shield" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

Sebastian looked at him seriously "I'm asking you because I _want_ your help, because you are the only one who _will _ help me. Plus you owe me" he added with a wink.

Kurt sighed. Sebastian was right, technically he did owe him. And if he was honest with himself the thought of spending quality time with Sebastian was appealing.

"Fine" he said with a smile.

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" called Sebastian from the living room, Kurt was taking a very long time getting ready.

Kurt opened the door "Ok…ready."

"Finally" muttered Sebastian, he reached over to Kurt, intending to transport them where Raphael had been spotted but Kurt held up his hand, stopping him.

"No" said Kurt, shaking his head "Obviously your little touch is quicker but if I'm helping you we're driving. The last time you sent me somewhere I felt 'off' for days, not again."

Sebastian raised his eyebrow in surprise "You're serious?"

"Yes. Now if you're done, we really should get going" said Kurt as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door, leaving Sebastian in the room, smiling as he followed Kurt out.

* * *

Eight hours later they arrived at the sheriff's station. From what Sebastian had gathered Raphael was spotted at a gas station and one of the sheriffs witnessed the incident, and lived to tell the tale.

Sebastian got out of the car, stretching dramatically, "Finally. Next time you drive and call me when you get there. Let's go" Sebastian began marching up to the building, clearly intending on barging in there without a second thought.

"Wait" called Kurt, catching up to Sebastian stopping him from making a huge mistake "You can't just waltz in there and talk to the sheriff without a plan."

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Why not? I thought the truth was super important or something to you humans."

Kurt hit him on the arm playfully "It is, but in this case the truth will get you thrown in the crazy house." He took out a couple of fake FBI badges "Here. Take this and follow my lead."

Kurt led the way into the sheriff station, quickly finding Sheriff Valenti , the one who had witnessed the whole ordeal.

"Good afternoon, Sheriff Valenti. Agents Bellamy and Howard, we're here to talk to you about the incident you witnessed last Friday." Kurt flashed his badge, while Valenti waited for Sebastian to do the same.

"Your badge Agent Howard" muttered Kurt, nudging Sebastian.

"Oh right" he flashed his badge smiling "sorry about that, first day."

Sheriff Valenti just shook his head, muttering something about rookies as he led them down the hall to his office. He took his seat behind the desk and motioned for the other two to sit "I assume you're here about the gas station."

"Umm…yes…yes we are. What can you tell us" Kurt was taken back for a moment, usually they had to explain why they were there. Ignoring the smirk on Sebastian's face, he knew what he was thinking.

"Well" Valenti started "there's really not much to say. I was still in my car when it happened; they say that's what saved me. I could tell there was an eerie calm, then suddenly there was an explosion and the whole station was leveled. Bodies scattered. Expect for one man, he was kneeling in the center of the explosion, as if he was praying."

"And let me guess, he just got up and walked away as if nothing had happened" said Sebastian in a very been there, done that tone.

"No" said Valenti firmly "He's up at St. Christopher's. Hasn't said a word since that day, just stares off blankly into space" he gave Kurt a 'is this newbie for real' look, Kurt just shrugged in return.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about that day?" asked Kurt, hoping his professionalism would outweigh Sebastian's crassness.

Valenti looked around "Well" he said in a low voice "the official report says it was an underground gas explosion, but I'm not so sure."

"Why is that?" asked Kurt, intrigued

"It wasn't like any explosion I've seen, the blast looked…it looked…"

"Pure white" Sebastian supplied.

Valenti nodded "Yeah. Pure white."

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian made their way through the hospital, making sure the coast was clear they entered the room of Mr. Tyler, he sat in a wheelchair staring out the window, not acknowledging their presence.

Kurt looked at Mr. Tyler thoughtfully "Is this what I have to look forward to if I say yes to Michael?"

Sebastian gave him a grim look "I'm afraid not. Michael is much more powerful, it'll be worse for you."

"Lovely. So what's the plan?"

"Once an angel has claimed his vessel, it can be used as a type of telephone to call the angel. You just have to know the right number" he leaned in close to Mr. Tyler, whispering what Kurt assumed was some ancient enochian spell. "That should do it."

* * *

Back at the motel, Kurt is laying in bed reading when Sebastian flops down next to him. Kurt looked at him annoyed "Oh look who decided to show up, where were you?"

When they left the Sheirff's station Kurt went to his car, expecting Sebastian to join him. Instead Sebastian informed him that he was serious, he had no intention of riding in a car again, and that he would see him later.

"Jerusalem" he said getting out of bed to set a jug on the table.

"Oh fun" answered Kurt, getting up to examine the jug "And what's this?"

"Very special, very rare oil that we need for the ritual."

Kurt placed the jug back on the table carefully "So when are we doing this ritual then?"

"Sunrise"

Kurt looked at him nervously "You said before how impossible this ritual is. Any chance we survive this?"

"You will" said Sebastian with a sad smile.

Kurt nodded "So you're pretty much a dead angel then?"

"Yup" said Sebastian shrugging.

Kurt turned to go back to reading when Sebastian reached out to stop him "That's it. This might be my last night alive and you have nothing to add?"

Kurt looked surprised "Umm…try not to die?" he said unsure of what Sebastian was asking.

Sebastian laughed "Come on, Kurt. Let's go out and do something. If this is my last night on Earth, I don't want to spend it watching you read."

Kurt laughed "You came to the wrong brother if you want fun. What did you have in mind?"

Sebastian smirked at him "Well how about this" he said as he reached out to grab his arm, Kurt tried to move out of the way at the last second but he was too slow, Sebastian had transported them to some unknown location.

* * *

Kurt shook Sebastian off "I told you not to do that" the words harsh, but his tone playful. Kurt looked around at the unfamiliar scenery, noticing the long line across the street. He had a terrible feeling in his stomach, "Sebastian, where are we?" he asked although he knew the answer.

"Scandals" answered Sebastian brightly "thought we could use a little fun."

Kurt followed as Sebastian went to the front of the line and got them both in no problem, ignoring the cries of "Hey, what about us" from the other people in line. He was at a gay club, with an angel of the Lord, nothing made sense. He stood next to Sebastian at the bar while he ordered drinks. Finally the bar tender handed Sebastian a beer and a fruity looking drink to Kurt. He rolled his eyes as he took the drink, sipping is slowly.

"Can you even get drunk" Kurt asked him loudly over the thumping music.

"No. Doesn't mean I can't have fun though" he said downing his beer and calling the bar tender over to order another.

Kurt nodded, deciding right then that his would be his only drink, no way was he going to get wasted in front of Sebastian, he knew the outcome could only be bad. Better said than done.

The second Kurt finished his drink he was handed another, he looked over at the bar tender surprised "I didn't order this" he said.

The bar tender nodded over at Sebastian, who was on the dance floor, "You're friend did."

So despite his better judgment he took the drink. Kurt sat at the bar for a while, just watching Sebastian dance, it was a good view. Other people around him bought him shots, and drinks. One guy in particular was able to pull him out to the dance floor. He joined the crowd dancing to the pulsating music, and soon without even realizing it he was dancing with Sebastian.

If Sebastian was surprised to see him, he didn't show it. They were closer now, bodies pressed into each other. Kurt reached up running his hand through Sebastian's hair "I've always wanted to do that" he said giggling.

Sebastian smiled and reached out to do the same but Kurt stopped him, waving his finger "No no no" he said as he danced around him.

Kurt and Sebastian continued dancing with each other, for what felt like hours. Soon they weren't even dancing, not really. They were swaying, looking deep into each other's eyes. Sebastian took a deep breath, like he was finally ready to say something, or do something. Kurt held his breath, waiting. Sebastian opened his mouth, when the house lights turned on, the DJ informing everyone that it was time to go home.

Kurt and Sebastian both sighed, looking down. The moment was over. Kurt knew that whatever Sebastian was going to say, or do, wasn't happening. Sebastian looked up smiling, "Guess we better go" he said reaching out to transport them back to the motel.

* * *

Back at the motel, the two boys stood in the middle of the room, still close to each other. Kurt swayed, he drank way more than intended. Sebastian directed him to the bed "Sleep now, Kurt. Big day tomorrow."

Kurt laid down, his head spinning, "What about you" he asked eyeing Sebastian and the bed he was laying on, the only bed in the room.

"Don't worry about me, angels don't need sleep" he said, taking off Kurt's boots and covering him with the blanket.

Kurt smiled softly, snuggling under the covers "Don't mean you can't lie down" he muttered as he drifted off to sleep. Sebastian smiled "I know" he said as he took a seat in the chair, content to watch Kurt.

The next morning Kurt woke up with a headache, the smell of coffee filling the room, "Oh god" he says rubbing his head "that was a bad idea" he sits up, balancing himself.

"Morning" Sebastian greeted brightly handing him a cup of coffee.

Kurt took the cup "I hate you"

Sebastian laughed "Being an angel definitely has its perks, hope you don't have too much of a hangover cause we have work to do"

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian snuck into Mr. Tyler's room, once again he was in the wheelchair facing the window. Sebastian circled the chair with oil, saying the incantation, when he finished he looked over to Kurt "You ready?"

Kurt nodded, throwing the lighter on the circle, setting it a flame. "Now what?" he asked.

"We wait."

"Well that was a colossal waste of time" said Kurt driving up to the motel. Kurt had insisted on driving, telling Sebastian under no circumstance was he to magically teleport him, not after last night. He offered to meet Sebastian, knowing he hated driving but Sebastian had simply smiled saying "its fine."

Kurt opened the door to the room when Sebastian put his arm out stopping Kurt from entering "Wait" he said seriously. Kurt looked in the room and saw why Sebastian had stopped him, there in the middle was Mr. Tyler, hunched over. Blue lightning began circling around him, outside a stormed raged. As the light filled Mr. Tyler he straightened up, Raphael was here.

"Raphael" greeted Sebastian coolly.

"Sebastian, it's a testament to my mercy that I don't smite you here and now" replied Raphael, full of authority.

"Or maybe you're just scared, that God will smite you in return" said Kurt, smiling slightly at the look Sebastian gave him.

Raphael's eyes flickered toward Kurt, as if seeing him for the first time "Actually, I should thank you Sebastian, now I know where he is" gesturing towards Kurt, who took a step back.

Sebastian stepped in front of Kurt "You wouldn't hurt him, you wouldn't dare."

"No, but I will take him to Michael"

"Spoiler alert: I'm not going anywhere" Kurt said moving further away from Raphael.

Raphael moved in closer "Remember the stomach cancer Jesse gave you?"

"Yeah"

"Well he doesn't have my imagination" he said taking another step forward.

Kurt and Sebastian exchanged glances "Yeah well, bet you didn't imagine one thing" said Kurt.

"What's that?"

"We knew you were coming" said Kurt throwing down the lighter, igniting the oil circle he had lured Raphael into.

Raphael could only watch as the flames surround him, trapping him. He gave Kurt a death glare.

Kurt flinched slightly under his gaze "Don't look at me, it was his idea" he said pointing to Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head smiling, turning back to Raphael all business "Where is he?"

"God?" asked Raphael, bored "Didn't you hear? He's dead, gone for good."

"You're lying" said Sebastian, narrowing his eyes.

"Am I? Remember the past century. Do you really think this next one will be any better? If he were alive, no one of this would be happening."

Sebastian was silent, he really didn't know what to say.

"I don't know, maybe he was just taking a really long nap" offered Kurt, saying anything to break the silence.

"Careful that's my father you're talking about" threatened Raphael.

"The one you just said was dead? Well if he's not then I'm sure he's real proud that his son started the apocalypse."

"He left us with no instructions and a world to run!" yelled Raphael, getting angry.

"So Daddy left, and the kids just decide to throw an apocalypse?" Kurt asked incredibly.

"We tried" said Raphael sounding defeated "We just want it to be over. We want paradise."

"If God is dead then who brought me back? Saved me?" spoke up Sebastian.

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps Lucifer saved you?" asked Raphael.

"No." said Sebastian flatly.

"He needs all the rebellious angels he can find and who better than Sebastian" said Raphael, taunting him.

"Let's go" said Sebastian to Kurt, ignoring Raphael.

"Don't leave me here. I'm warning you" Raphael threatened.

Sebastian ignored him, opening the door.

"I'll find you!" yelled Raphael.

Sebastian turned to face him, smirking "Maybe, one day, but today you're my bitch" he said walking out the door.

Kurt smiled at Raphael as he exited the room "what he said."

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian were on the road, they had been driving for about an hour in silence. "You ok?" asked Kurt quietly "I mean it's no secret that I don't agree with your quest to find God, but that doesn't mean you should give up. I mean who cares what Raphael says anyways, what do you believe?"

Sebastian looked at him thoughtfully "He's still alive."

"Then go find him"

"What about you?" asked Sebastian.

Kurt smiled "I'm fine."

"Even without Finn?" asked Sebastian, unconvinced.

"Especially without Finn. I spend most of my time worrying about him. It's a relief to be alone" said Kurt nodding "Really."

Sebastian smiled "come one Kurt, you know that's a lie."

Kurt's smiled faltered as he looked over to Sebastian, but he was already gone. He sighed "Maybe" he said into the night as he continued driving, alone.

Across state lines, Finn learned that he was Lucifer's true vessel.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt parked his car and walked up to the hotel, trying desperately to avoid the street preacher on the corner.

"Excuse me, Sir. Sir, have you thought about God's plan for you?"

Kurt brushed past him, laughing, "Way too much" he said as he went inside. He got in the room and dropped his bags by the door. He was way too tired to even think about putting his stuff away properly, he had driven for 14 hours straight and was ready to lie down. As soon as he laid down his phone rang, he looked at the caller id sighing.

"What now Sebastian?" he answered.

"Is that any way to greet an angel of the Lord? I'm calling with good news that you might like to hear." said Sebastian.

Kurt sighed "Ok, what is it?"

"I've been thinking. Your plan to kill the Devil is insane, but if you insist on trying that the Colt would be helpful."

Kurt sat up in surprise "The Colt? Is that still around, I thought for sure the demons would have destroyed it by now."

"Nope. I hear it's still around, and I think I have a lead on where it might be. Where are you?"

"Pine Valley Inn, Pine Valley, Pennsylvania"

"Good, I'll be there in a sec"

"No!" said Kurt, practically screaming in the phone "Wait, I'm sorry. Look Sebastian, I just got here after driving for 14 hours straight, ok. I'm tired. I just want some time alone to sleep, and you being here staring at me the entire time won't help. Just give me four hours ok? Then you can come over and we can start the ridiculous search for the Colt."

Sebastian laughed "Calm down, Kurt. It's fine. I'll give you four hours alone, then you're all mine."

Kurt smiled he could practically hear the smirk and wink as Sebastian said that "Thank you, Sebastian. See you soon" he hung up the phone, closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Kurt slowly wakes up, his phone is ringing. It's only been two hours. "Sebastian, I said four hours."

"Hi, Kurt. It's me" answered Finn.

Kurt sat up "Finn? Is everything ok? It's 4 o'clock in the morning."

"I'm his vessel Kurt. Me. I don't know what to do." Finn's voice was shaky, scared.

"Wait, whose vessel? Finn, please tell me what's going on." Kurt was worried he had a pretty good idea who Finn was talking about.

"Lucifer."

"Ok"

"Ok? That's it? That's your response?!" Finn asked him, hysterical.

"I'm sorry Finn, but really the way our lives have been going lately I'm really not surprised. I'm Michael's vessel, so naturally you're Lucifer's."

Finn sighed, this what not the response he was expecting "Where are you?"

"Why?"

"I want to come back."

Kurt shifted nervously "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"What?! Why?" Finn was upset, after the night he had he wanted his brother, now he couldn't even get that.

"I'm sorry Finn, but it's not a good idea. We're each other's weakness. They know it, and now that we know you're Lucifer's vessel, its worse. They know they can use us against each other. I'm sorry but I just think it's better if we stay apart, at least for now. Goodbye Finn" he hung up the phone quickly, not waiting for a response. He knew he hurt Finn, but he really thought staying apart was for the best.

Finn hung up his phone "Bye, Kurt" he said sadly.

* * *

Kurt woke up; he looked around sleepily then jumped out of bed when his eye's adjusted to the room. It was different. The room was the same, only it wasn't, it was destroyed. The bed now nothing more than a mattress. Debris littered the floor. The TV lay smashed on the floor. He got out of bed and ran to the window, carefully looking outside through the broken glass, and saw a scene straight out of the movies. Cars were on blocks in the middle of the street. The building across the hotel, now a collapsed brick mess. Worst yet the streets were empty. No one to be seen for miles.

Kurt made his way outside, slowly surveying the area, he didn't know what was happening just that it wasn't good. He turned a corner and saw it, a public notice on the wall, indicating this town was quarantined effective August 21, 2017. So he was in the future. Great.

As luck would have it he found a car to steal, his phone wasn't working and he couldn't find one that did so he went to the best place he could think of, home.

"So how do you like the future?"

Kurt swerved the car into the next lane, thankfully he was the only one on the road, he turned to his new passenger "Of course you would be behind this" he said to Jesse coldly, "Mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Fine choice of words there, Kurt. We're 5 years in the future and as you can see it's basically hell. This is a glimpse into your future, to show you where the path you're currently on takes you. Three days, Kurt. You have three days to see what life in defiance of Michael takes you"

Kurt rolled his eyes "Of course this is about Michael, why am I not surprise."

Jesse glared at him "I'm serious Kurt. Have fun at home" he said knowingly as he vanished, leaving Kurt worried and scared about what he would find.

* * *

What Kurt finds at home is definitely not comforting. Much like the rest of the world his home is destroyed. It looks like the scene of a battle, and knowing his family it probably was. Inside is riddled with bullet holes, broken glass and furniture. No one has been here in a very long time. Among the wreckage he finds a photo, it's a group of people himself, Sebastian, Burt, Carole and Rachel included. Behind them was a sign 'Star Ranch Day Camp'. Kurt had a new location to investigate.

Star Ranch was a couple states over, when he got there he was relieved to see it had signs of life. Since he still didn't know what he was dealing with he decided that walking up to the front gate, wouldn't be the best idea, so instead he crept around to the back. There he found a hole in the fence and slipped in. Just a few steps in and he was greeted with a horrible sight. He beautiful Navigator was stripped and up on blocks, he walked over to it, touching it gently '"What did they do to you?" he whispered, taking in the damage. He was so fixated on his car that he didn't hear someone approaching from behind, only felt the sting of being knocked out.

* * *

Kurt awoke with a start, he tried to move but discovered he was handcuffed to a water pipe. "Crap" he said taking in his predicament, then he saw himself, the 5 year later version of himself sitting at a table watching him "Double crap."

"Good evening to you too" Future Kurt greeted "You mind telling me what the hell you are?"

Kurt sighed "Look I'm not a shape shifter or anything like that ok, I'm you."

Future Kurt laughed hollowly "Let's try this again. I ran all the usually test, silver, iron, salt…nothing. So I ask again, what are you?"

"I told you, I'm you, from the past."

Future Kurt eyed him suspiciously "Prove it, tell me something only I would know."

Kurt thought for a minute, he knew the perfect thing "Well Finn wasn't always our brother, there was a time when we had a crush on him. We had this one fantasy in particular involving a pool…"

Future Kurt waved his hands "Ok stop. I believe you. How did you get here? And from when?"

"Jesse" he said simply "From 2012."

Future Kurt looked around in anticipation "Jesse?! Where?"

Kurt studied him for a second, that wasn't the response he was expecting "Ummm.."he said slowly "I don't know, he just left me here, said I had three days. Look I just want to go home, to my time."

Future Kurt spoke slowly "So Jesse just left you here to see how bad it gets?"

"Yeah. 'Croatoan' is that their game?"

Future Kurt nodded "Sure is. Incurable disease turns people into monsters. Came out about 2 years ago, world went to hell after that."

"What about Dad? Carole? Finn? Where are they?"

"Dad and Carole are fine, they're running a base in California. Finn…"he paused, taking a deep breath "there was big showdown in Phoenix, from what I gather Finn didn't make it."

Kurt looked at him, mouth open in surprise "You weren't there?"

Future Kurt shrugged " hadn't spoken in years. Look I gotta go." He said cutting short question time.

Kurt watched him as he walked toward the door "Go?! Wait you're just going to leave me here?" he asked incredibly.

Future Kurt turned to laugh at him "Um yeah. I have a camp full of scared people, with an apocalypse hanging over their head. Last thing I need is my twin running around."

Kurt shook his cuffed hand "The least you can do, is uncuff me."

Future Kurt smiled "Please. Do you really think I trust myself." And with that he closed the door, leaving Kurt alone, and cuffed to a water pipe.

Kurt sighed, he had a point. Future Kurt was smart and took away anything he could have used to pick the lock…except that. He smiled looking at the floor board, within reach was a loose nail.

* * *

After about an hour Kurt was finally able to pry out the nail and undo his handcuffs, he stood up and stretched for a minute it was really uncomfortable on the floor. He went to the door and opened it slowly, looking to see if anyone was outside. Future Kurt was suppose to be on some sort of mission, not at the camp, so he really didn't know how others would react to him being there. As soon as he got off the last step he was startled by someone saying his name from behind, he quickly turned around to find Rachel standing there with a clip board.

"Rachel?! Hey" he said nervously.

Rachel looked up from her clip board "I'm glad I caught you, so I was doing some inventory and …wait shouldn't you be on a mission right now?"

Kurt tensed up "Umm…"

"Anyways" Rachel continued not really looking for an answer "our supplies are good for now, but we're on a few things, I'll make a list of everything to look out for" she looked at him expectantly for conformation.

"Yeah sure" he said, anything to get away from her, then he thought about the picture he had seen before "Hey Rachel, is Sebastian still here?"

Rachel laughed "Of course silly, he's in the cabin"

Kurt didn't know what to make of that "Ok..which one is that again?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him "Are you ok? Its cabin #7, the same one you've been in for almost 2 years now."

Kurt rubbed his head "Yeah of course, I hit my head earlier, little confused that's all"

Rachel nodded slowly "If you say so, if you still feel confused or anything be sure to see the doctor, ok, we can't have our leader suffering memory loss."

Kurt gave her a thumbs up "Will do" he said as he left her to find Cabin #7.

* * *

Kurt opened the door to Cabin #7 to find Sebastian sitting at a table, files open, researching thought Kurt. Sebastian looked up as he entered and smiled, he quickly got up and went over to him, "I'm glad you're back" he said as he kissed him.

Kurt froze. A thousand thoughts running through his head the biggest being "what is happening?!"

Sebastian pulled away, smirking "You're not my Kurt."

Kurt touched his lips softly, he could still feel Sebastian kissing him, then noticed Sebastian watching him. He quickly dropped his hand, his face burning red "Not exactly."

Sebastian laughed "What year are you from?"

"2012" answered Kurt, still not looking at Sebastian.

"Was it Jesse?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm…interesting"

Kurt finally looked up at him puzzled. He wanted to ask why Jesse bring him to the future was interesting, he thought for sure it would have been obvious. He was about to voice these concerns when Future Kurt ran through the door "Dammit! You kissed him didn't you?" he directed to Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed as he kissed Future Kurt "of course."

Kurt watched as the future couple talked, there was so much he wanted to ask, but once again he was interrupted, this time by Rachel.

"I knew it!" she said as she saw the two Kurt's in the room "I knew there was something off about you" she said pointing at Kurt.

"It's ok Rachel, it's just me from the past" said Future Kurt, what more was there to say.

"But…" she started before Sebastian cut her off "Really Rachel, its fine." He turned to Future Kurt "Did you get it?"

Future Kurt went to the table to open his bag "I did" he opened the bag and pulled out the Colt. "So now we kill the devil."

"What?!" Kurt and Rachel exclaimed in unison.

"You heard me, the demon we caught last week was part of his entourage, so we know where he is. Now that I finally have the Colt, after years of searching for it, we're going to kill Lucifer. And you're coming with us" Future Kurt directed at Kurt, whose eyes widened in shock.

"Me? But isn't that a little bit dangerous, I mean if I die in the future, won't you die too?" Kurt asked him confused.

"Don't worry, if Jesse brought you here, he won't let you get hurt" Sebastian reassured.

"Besides, I need you to see him." Future Kurt said grimly, Sebastian rubbing his back in comfort.

Kurt watched them "Am I missing something? Why is it so important I see Lucifer?"

Future Kurt sighed "Because Finn didn't die in Phoenix, he said yes."

Kurt was shocked "Yes? But…but why?"

Future Kurt shook his head "Wish I knew. But I need you to see it. To know how bad it gets, so when Jesse takes you back to your time you can do things differently. When you get back say 'yes'."

"To Michael?! That's crazy! He'll fight Lucifer, they'll destroy half the planet" Kurt couldn't believe was he was saying, what he was hearing.

Future Kurt gave him a hollow laugh "Look around, there is no planet. We lost. If I could do it all over again, I'd say yes."

Kurt crossed his arms "Then why don't you?"

Future Kurt threw up his arms in frustration "Am I really this stupid?!" he pointed a finger at Sebastian "Don't" he warned, knowing Sebastian would have something to say about that, Sebastian smiled but said nothing, so he continued "Don't you think I've tried? I've said yes so many times I've lost count, but they're not listening, they're gone. The angels are gone. So please Kurt, I'm begging you. Say yes."

Kurt said nothing.

Future Kurt hung his head and sighed "But you won't because I didn't. It's not who we are." He went to Sebastian who was waiting for him with open arms.

* * *

They set out for Lucifer that night and much to Kurt's dismay he was riding alone with Sebastian. He still felt uneasy around him after the kiss, and clearly they were together in the future, it was weird, although not unexpected. At least now he would be able to ask Sebastian about Jesse bring him here…and maybe how they got together.

After about 15 minutes of silence Sebastian spoke up "Well what are you waiting for, I'm sure you're dying to ask."

Kurt smiled slyly "I am, but first, the angles. Kurt said they were gone, what happened? Can't you feel them or something?"

"Nope. I rebelled long ago, and was cut off from heaven, but essentially I was still an angel. But not long after Finn said yes and you continued to say no I noticed something was different. I couldn't feel them anymore. We tried calling them, summoning them. I even tried to return to heaven, but no dice. I'm practically human how."

Kurt nodded "And then…"

Sebastian smiled "And then there was nothing holding us back." Sebastian's expression changed from playful to serious "Look, when we get there, some things are going to come up. Just trust Kurt ok, he's a smart one."

* * *

When they got to Lucifer's base camp, Future Kurt went over the plan. Kurt was listening intently, he looked around. This wasn't right. For being right outside Lucifer's camp is was surprisingly calm. As he looked around in panic he locked eyes with Sebastian, who mouthed 'trust'. He knew. Sebastian knew it was a trap.

Kurt kept quiet as Future Kurt finished going over the plan. He fought back tears as Future Kurt and Sebastian kissed goodbye, for the final time. He didn't know why this was happening and it went against every instinct he had to keep quiet but Sebastian had told him to trust Future Kurt. The minute they were alone Kurt asked "this is a trap and you know it. Sebastian knows it. Why are you sending them to their death?"

"Because it's the only way." Future Kurt took off running, leaving Kurt standing alone, confused as to what was happening.

Kurt followed him but he was too late. He found Future Kurt in the garden, just in time to witness Finn, no Lucifer, snap his neck. Lucifer looked at him, then the dead Kurt on the floor "Well this is a surprise." He tilted his head "You've come a long way to see this, Jesse, I take it?"

Kurt nodded, all he wanted to do was run, but instead he stood his ground "Well what are you waiting for, aren't you going to kill me?"

Lucifer smiled pointing at dead Future Kurt "I already did." He frowned "I'm sorry, it must hurt to see me like this. But it had to be Finn. See you around, Kurt" Lucifer turned to leave when Kurt regained his voice.

"You better kill me now!" he yelled "because when I get back, I will kill you. I won't stop until you're dead!"

"Oh I know" said Lucifer in a calm, matter of fact tone that made Kurt angrier "But I also know you won't say yes to Michael. That Finn will say yes to me. No matter what you do, we will always end up here. I win."

"You're wrong" Kurt choked out, fighting back angry tears.

Lucifer smirked "See you in 5 years."

Kurt wiped away his tears and turned around to be faced with Jesse "Time to go" he said.

* * *

Jesse took him back to his hotel room, "You saw what happens, just say yes to Michael and we can prevent it all from happening, well most of it" he added with a wink.

Kurt stood up straight "No." he said defiantly.

"No?! Did you learn nothing from your field trip?" Jesse asked him angrily, he was done playing around.

"Oh I learned plenty" said Kurt "Just not what you were trying to teach."

Jesse moved in on him "Well then I guess I better teach it again!" he yelled reaching for him, but he was gone.

Kurt flinched, he had been expecting Jesse to hit him, but instead he was outside, he turned around to see Sebastian "Nice timing" said Kurt.

Sebastian smiled "We had a date."

Kurt laughed "Ok, but first we need to find Finn."


	18. Chapter 18

Burt learned that the cross roads demon, Goolsby, had the Colt, and they needed it. So Kurt, Finn and Sebastian put a plan into motion to get it, recruiting Brittany and Santana to help them.

First up was Sebastian, who had the fun task of locating Goolsby and following him. He finally caught up with him making a cross road deal. He called Kurt to tell him he found the demon and would stay with him, get ready.

Sebastian followed him to a grand estate but thanks to the enochian angel repelling sigils, he couldn't go any further. He called Kurt to give him the location, informing the others "Your turn."

Brittany quickly walked up to the gate and rang the buzzer "My car broke down, can somebody help me. Please?"

"We'll be right there" came a voice.

The gates opened, a guard walking out to the front, Brittany approached him nervously "Can I use your phone?"

"Why don't you come inside, pretty lady. We'll give you what you need" the guard said moving in on her.

Brittany backed up "Umm…maybe I'll just go wait by my car" she said turning around.

"I said to come inside" the guard's eyes flipped black as he reached out to grab her. Brittany turned around flipping him over on the ground. Kurt and Finn ran through the gate, Finn stabbing him with the Killing Knife.

Brittany smiled at the boys as she gestured toward the house "You're up."

* * *

Kurt and Finn made their way through the house; they stepped into an office when the door slammed shut behind them.

"Hello, boys" greeted Goolsby, turning around in the office chair to face them "It's about time. I take it you're here for this" he said pulling the Colt out from drawer, placing it on the desk.

"Have a seat" he said to the boys, pointing at the chairs in front of the desk "We need to talk."

Kurt and Finn exchanged glances; it wasn't supposed to be this easy. They sat down and Finn said "Ok, Goolsby, what's your angle here?"

Goolsby picked up the Colt, examining it in his hands "you know any demon could have buried this. No one, especially you two, should even know this exist but you do because I wanted you to."

Kurt studied him "And why is that?" he questioned.

Goolsby pointed the gun at Kurt "because I want you to kill the devil."

Finn laughed nervously "What?"

Goolsby put the gun on the table, hand over it protectively "It's about survival. Lucifer hates demons, and once he's through with you he'll start on us, and quite frankly I like this world and would rather not see it destroyed by a bunch of angels" He pushed the Colt forward, "So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Finn took the Colt, turning it in his hands "You wouldn't by chance know where Lucifer is would you?" he asked.

Goolsby smiled "As a matter of fact I do. I hear he's in Greendale, Indiana this very moment."

Finn nodded "Thanks" he said pointing the Colt at Goolsby, shooting him in the head. Only it was empty.

Goolsby smirked "Right, I guess you need ammunition." He got up from the desk and went to a cabinet, getting the bullets.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously "What about you? I can't see other demons being happy about your involvement in our plan to kill Lucifer."

Goolsby turned to him bullets in hand "Well for one, I'm taking an extended holiday to Nowhereville. And two I figure if you lose we're all dead anyway. Don't miss" he said tossing the bullets to Kurt, vanishing in an instant.

* * *

Kurt watched as Sebastian takes shots with Brittany and Santana, smiling to himself. "Hey are you listening to me?" he hears Finn say vaguely, he shakes his head "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Finn looks over at Sebastian, smiling knowingly at Kurt "I was saying do you think it's a trap? What Goolsby told us?"

Kurt shrugs "Could be, you never know with demons. But Dad looked into it, the town it riddled with Revelation omens. Guess we'll find out when we get there."

They drive up in two cars. Kurt and Finn in one. Sebastian, Brittany and Santana in the other. The town is deserted.

Santana pulls up next to Kurt "Well I guess Goolsby's intel was correct"

Kurt nods "Looks like. Why don't you guys have a look around here, see if you can find anything or anyone. We'll head into town see what we can find" he said driving away.

Santana pulls over and the three of them get out of the car, walking down the empty street.

Sebastian is walking cautiously, looking around the street "This town is full of reapers" he said seriously.

"Reapers? As in more than one?" asked Brittany, stopping in her tracks, suddenly afraid to take another step.

"Yup, and they only gather like this in times of great disaster" Sebastian looked up and saw a reaper watching him through a window. The reaper turned around; disappearing into the room "I'll see what's up."

Sebastian stepped into the room and was met with a flash of light. He looked around to see he was standing in a ring of fire "Dammit" he sighed.

* * *

"Hello, brother" greeted Lucifer, stepping around form the corner, to stand in front of Sebastian.

"Lucifer"

"I take it you're here with the Hummel-Hudson brothers" said Lucifer.

"I came alone" said Sebastian defiantly.

Lucifer cocked his head smiling "Cute that you're so devoted. So tell me, Sebastian right? I heard you came in a car. What's that like?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"Ummm…" Sebastian hesitated, a little thrown by the question "Slow."

"Interesting" Lucifer said turning to walk around the circle, allowing Sebastian to get a better look at him.

"What's wrong with your vessel?" asked Sebastian. He had what appeared to be sores on his face, it wasn't a good look.

Lucifer touched his face, hand running over the sores "Yes, he is running a bit thin. Poor Ryan here won't last long."

Sebastian moved forward, stopping just before he hit the fire "You can't have Finn, I won't let you."

Lucifer watched him for a minute thoughtfully "Why do you hate me, Sebastian? We're a lot alike you know. Why fight me? Join me."

Sebastian shuttered in disgust "I'll die first."

"I'm sure you will" Lucifer sighed, leaving Sebastian alone.

* * *

Kurt and Finn were walking around downtown when Brittany and Santana pulled up in the car. They got out joining them. "Where's Sebastian?" asked Santana.

Kurt looked around "Ummm… I thought he was with you."

Brittany shook her head "We lost him, I'm sorry Kurt, I know how you feel about him."

Kurt looked startled "What?! I…I have no idea what you're talking about" he said clearly flustered.

Santana laughed "As fun as this is, we have a serious problem. Before Sebastian left he said the town wasn't deserted, said he saw reapers."

"Reapers?" asked Finn "Did he say how many?"

"No, and but the way he was looking sounds like they were all over."

"Hmmm…interesting"

The group was interrupted by a demon, Kyle, he had a history with the brothers and his presence here could only mean trouble.

"Hey, Kurt. So nice to see you again" Kyle greeted "I've brought some friends you might like." Something next to Kyle growled, behind him a bark. Hell hounds.

Kurt looked paler than ever "I'd love to chat, but we got to go" He shot on one the hounds "Run!" he yelled.

* * *

Kyle sent the hounds loose, the others running, turning back occasionally to shoot at the dogs in an attempt to slow them down. Kurt had turned around to shoot at one of the dogs when he tripped and fell, his shotgun flying out of his hands. Brittany stopped running when she heard him fall, ignoring Kurt's cry of "Run". She went back to get him, shooting at the hounds from getting him that she didn't hear a hound approaching from the side. The invisible hell hound leapt up, clawing at her abdomen. Kurt scrambled to get his gun, shooting the hound off her. He picked her up and ran to the nearest building, a hardware store, "In here!" he yelled.

Once inside Finn slammed the door, grabbed a chain and secured it tightly. Kurt put Brittany down, Santana tending to her, and went to help Finn line the exits and windows with salt.

Brittany was on the floor, slumped against the counter. Santana next to her crying "It's ok, baby. We'll patch you up. You'll be fine."

Finn went to stand next to Kurt, giving them some room. He shared a desperate look with Kurt, she wasn't fine.

Kurt finds a cv radio in the store and is able to contact Burt. He tells him about the seemingly abandoned town begin full of reapers.

"Well that's the final piece" Burt radio's back "From what I can tell Lucifer is going to raise Death."

"Death?" questioned Finn "Like the reapers?"

"No" said Burt "Death, as in the Horseman. It's a pretty heavy duty ritual and now the town makes since. He has to raise Death on the grounds of a great battle, and there was battle there during the civil war, the locals called it 'The Battle of Hell'."

"Alright" said Kurt "Where did this battle take place?"

"Jackson's Farm, about a mile outside town. Midnight. Good luck and be careful. Love you" Burt signed off, leaving the boys reeling from the information.

"Yeah" said Kurt, looking over at Brittany and Santana "Careful."

* * *

Kurt and Finn began talking in hushed voices about the plan. They had to figure out a way to get past the hell hounds, get Brittany to safety and get to Jackson's Farm before midnight and then they had to kill the devil. They were talking about making a stretcher for Brittany when she stopped them.

"Guys, don't. I'm not stupid, I'm dying. I'm not going to make it" her voice breaking, Santana next to her sobbing "You have to leave me, and go do what you came here to do."

She took a deep breath "Look around we're in a hardware store, all the ingredients for a bomb are at our disposal. The hell hounds won't stop coming for you."

She started coughing up blood, taking a minute to regroup she continued "We let them in, you head for the roof and I stay here with the trigger."

Santana took Brittany's hand "No" she sobbed "I won't let you do it."

Brittany lifted Santana's hand to kiss it weakly "Isn't this why we're here, to save the world?" she asked smiling sadly.

"You wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for me." Santana leaned into her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I love you" Brittany said, kissing Santana lightly on her head "I chose this life to help you save people, and that's exactly what we're going to do." She nudged Santana to look at her in the eyes "Let me do this."

Santana kissed Brittany; wiping her tears she said "You heard her boys. Get to work."

* * *

Kurt and Finn went through the store gathering bomb making supplies. They made 5 bombs, placing them strategically throughout the store.

Kurt gathered the wires and made the trigger, giving it to Brittany. He kneeled down; kissing her gently on the forehead "I'm so sorry" he said "I never wanted any of this."

She lifted a hand weakly, patting him on the cheek "I know. It's ok, I'm saving the world, what more can I ask?"

He sniffled "Couldn't do it without you."

Kurt got up, Finn taking his place to say goodbye. "You were the weirdest, coolest hunter I ever met. I'm so sorry for everything." He kissed her softly, getting up before she had a chance to respond. She smiled at him weakly.

Santana sat next to her on the floor, moving her hair out of her face, holding her hand. Brittany looked at her, then it dawned on her. She shook her head "No."

Santana shrugged "Someone has to let those mutts in. You got me Britt." She took a deep breath "I know you want to save the world, baby, and you will. We both will, together. I love you and I'm not leaving you." She turned to the boys "Time to go."

"San…"Kurt said through tears.

"Go" Santana said more forcefully. They turned to leave "And Kurt" Kurt paused "Don't miss."

Santana gives Brittany a sad smile and a kiss, getting up to take the chains off the door. She sits back down taking the trigger from Brittany, pulls her closer. "I will always love you."

"I…" Brittany starts but is interrupted by the rattling door. Her head hanging lower.

Santana lifts her chin "Baby?" She doesn't answer.

"Brittany?" Santana starts crying in earnest, she kisses her "It's ok baby, I'm coming."

The hell hounds break through the doors, running inside the store. Santana holds Brittany close, turning her head when she feels one close "Go back to hell you evil bitch!" She yells setting off the bombs.

Kurt and Finn are running through the street, away from the store when the bombs go off. They turn around; watching the store, "Thank you" said Kurt as they continue running.

* * *

Sebastian was still in the ring of fire, but he had a plan. There was a pipe over head and if he could just loosen the screws enough, it would fall, giving him a bridge of sorts to safely exit the fire. But there was one problem, he wasn't alone. Lucifer had left a demon babysitter, Kyle.

Kyle was going on about the demons winning the war and how the new order was approaching. He was highly irritating but whatever kept him talking and clueless to Sebastian's attempts at escaping.

"You know" said Sebastian "Goolsby seems to think Lucifer hates demons, just as much as humans. And once he's done with them, he'll move on to you."

Kyle scoffed "Goolsby doesn't know what he's talking about. He's our father" he said with a little uncertainty.

Finally Sebastian loosened all the screws, sending the pipe down hitting Kyle into the circle. He caught him and tried to smite him, but was unsuccessful. Sebastian looks at his hand in surprise, he wasn't expecting that. Kyle laughs at him "Is there anything you can do?"

Sebastian stares at him angrily "I can do this" he says, throwing Kyle over the fire, walking across his body to safety.

* * *

Kurt and Finn get to Jackson's Farm, Lucifer is on top of a hill digging, about two dozen demons standing around as if waiting for something. Finn slowly makes his way forward, trying to be quiet when Lucifer drops his shovel and turns to face him "looking for me?"

Finn reaches in his jacket to pull out a gun, when Lucifer laughs "You don't need a gun, Finn."

"What about me?" ask Kurt, appearing to the left. He aimed the Colt at Lucifer's head and pulled the trigger.

Lucifer fell to the floor, blood streaming from the wound. Kurt and Finn stared at him in shock. After a minute Lucifer stirred, he stood up "That was very rude of you, Kurt" he said waving a hand sending Kurt flying into a tree, knocking him unconscious. He turned back to Finn rubbing his head "That hurt, you know."

"Sorry boys, but that gun can't kill everything, me included. I really don't know why you fight me, Finn. We're so alike you and me. Come on Finn just say 'yes'"

Finn shook his head "I will never say yes."

Lucifer smiled "You will." He looked thoughtful "And I think it'll go down in Phoenix. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a ritual to finish."

Finn took this opportunity to check on Kurt. He ran over to where he was passed out, trying desperately to wake him. Sebastian joined them, taking one glance at Lucifer before taking them to safety.

Lucifer shrugged as they left, finishing the ritual, they would meet again. "Nice to see you old friend" he greeted Death "We have work to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt stretched out on the bed, looking over to the door impatiently "Will you hurry up, I don't have all night!" he yelled out playfully, looking at the ceiling. A minute later the door opens, he turns to face it "Finally, Seb…" he stops talking, covering himself with the blanket.

He sits up "Sam?" he squeaks out, voice much higher than usual, "What are you doing in my dreams?"

"Not who you expected?" Sam greets smiling, he sits down "Sorry to disappoint, but I can't find you, and as I need to talk to you this is the next best thing."

Kurt nods "Right…that would be Sebastian." Sam scoffs at the mention of Sebastian; Kurt gives him a look but continues "He branded me and Finn with these special sigils that hide us from angels. Do you have a problem with Sebastian?"

"Who me? Of course not, I love Sebastian, he's a real friend" replied Sam sarcastically.

"Ok, I know you weren't each other's biggest fan but what happened?"

"He didn't tell you?" Sam laughed "of course not. I've been in prison"

"I'm sorry about that" Kurt said sincerely "but why would he tell us?" he asked, confused at what Sebastian had to do with it.

"Because he put me there" said Sam. Kurt's mouth dropped in surprise, he was about to ask for more of the story but Sam waved him off to continue "look we don't have time. I was in heavens jail, but I escaped. Meet me at 17 Dillon St., we need to talk. Come alone, and hurry."

* * *

Sam stood in the middle of the warehouse, waiting, when the lights over head burst. "Guess the boys don't trust me" he sighed turning around to face Sebastian.

"They do" he shrugs "I don't. Believe me, Kurt was all set to come" he grumbles "but I wouldn't let him because if you're out, it means they let you out."

"Told you I escaped."

"No one can escape"

Sam smirked "Don't underestimate me, Sebastian. Remember I was your superior."

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Fine. If you're not doing the angels dirty work, then why are you here? Because that knife you're concealing tells me it's nothing good."

Sam pulls out the knife, turning it slowly in his hands "Finn Hudson has to die" he said seriously, voice hard, empty of emotion. "Think about it Sebastian. Finn is the only vessel that matters, that Ryan guy that Lucifer has right now is wasting away, and he needs to die. Lucifer's whole plan rest on him, and without him we have a shot at winning."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes "No. Finn is my friend" he said simply.

"You've changed" he said, eyeing him in a new light.

Sebastian nodded "I have. Better late than never. You come near Finn, and I'll kill you."

* * *

"Kill me? But why? He was such a cool dude" Finn mumbled sadly. Back at the hotel, Sebastian told them what happened with Sam. Finn was devastated that his former friend wanted him dead. Kurt was beyond shocked; he hadn't really said anything yet.

"You ok?" Sebastian asked Kurt, he didn't look so good.

"Yup, just fine." Kurt said rather unconvincingly.

"So what do we do?" asked Finn looking out the window "I'm guessing we get out of town, he can't find us with the sigils."

"No" said Sebastian placing a map on the table "We're going to find him and end this now. Cause he won't stop until he finds you, sigils be damned." Sebastian did the ritual, uttering the enochian incantation.

The second he finished Sebastian was thrown back, Kurt ran over to him "Are you ok" he asked helping him up "Where is he?"

Sebastian rubbed his head "Not where, when."

"What?" asked Finn confused.

"Sam went back in time to kill your parents, if he can't get to you now; he's going to stop you from ever being born. Pretty genius actually." Sebastian stood up, swaying a little as he did "I just need a minute then I'll go find him and stop him."

"You can't go alone" said Kurt, standing next to Finn "We're coming with you."

"Absolutely not"

"It's my parents he's trying to kill. I'm coming" Finn said defiantly, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Sebastian looked uneasy "Fine but if I die and you two are stuck in the 1980's it's your fault. Time travel is not easy at the best of times, and with me cut off from heaven it's going to be worse. It will weaken me greatly."

"Sebastian, if you can't…" Kurt said uneasily, he knew they had to go but not at the expense of his life.

Sebastian waved him off, smiling a little too brightly "Its fine."

They took an hour to gather the proper equipment, some holy oil, and angel killing knife and they were ready. They stood in a circle together. "Here goes nothing" said Sebastian, sending the three of them back in time.

* * *

Finn stumbled slightly as they land. A honking horn alerts them to the fact they are standing in the middle of the street, Kurt and Finn hurry along to the sidewalk. "Where's Sebastian?" asked Kurt looking around.

They walk a few feet when Finn yells out "Over there!" spotting Sebastian on the floor, slumped against a trash can.

Kurt runs over to him, helping him up "Oh my god Sebastian, are you ok?"

"I feel like a million bucks" grunts Sebastian "I guess we made it then" he says looking around. "Well let's get too it."Sebastian took a step forward, and if it weren't for Kurt still holding his arm, he would have fallen.

Kurt tightened his grip "Absolutely not. You're too weak to even walk" He spots a hotel across the street "Come on, you need to rest."

Sebastian allows Kurt to walk him over to the hotel. "Not exactly how I pictured this" Sebastian said as Kurt opens the door, taking Sebastian to the bed.

Kurt blushed "Just go to sleep Sebastian" he walked to the door, taking one last look before he leaves.

"You know where to find me" he winked.

"Goodnight Sebastian" Kurt said smiling as he leaves.

Kurt rejoins Finn outside the hotel "Sebastian's resting, he'll be fine. Did you find your parents?"

Finn holds up a page from the phone book "Yup, found them. Hopefully Sam landed like Sebastian did, give us some time" he shifts uneasily.

"Are you ok?"

Finn takes a deep breath "I don't know if I can do this. I've never met my father, he died when I was a baby and now I'm supposed to try and stop an angel from killing him. I don't know Kurt."

Kurt hugs Finn tightly "You can do this Finn, I believe in you. We've beaten angels before and even though we both like Sam, it has to be done. And although it's not ideal, you get to meet your father, that's huge!"

"You're right. Let's do this."

* * *

Kurt and Finn drive to the Hudson house, waiting outside unsure of how to approach them. Should they pretend to be hunters looking for information or just tell them the truth? They were busy debating their options when another car pulled up. It was Burt, and Kurt's mother Liz. Kurt and Finn both watched wide eyed as the Hummel's were greeted warmly by the Hudson's.

"What the hell?!" they said in unison. To their knowledge Burt and Carole didn't meet until they were in their teens definitely not in the 80's.

Kurt and Finn forgot all about thinking of a story, got out of the car and headed to the house. They knocked on the door "Hi can I help you?" greeted George, Finn's father.

"Ummm…yeah" Kurt said uneasily, he thought Finn would be the one doing the talking but he was having trouble breathing "Ok, I'm just going to come out with it. We're from the future. You and the Hummel's are in danger." Kurt figured throwing his parents in there was better than trying to get the Hudson's alone. And this way he got to see his mother.

George narrowed his eyes "you expect me to believe that?" He reached behind him pulling out a gun "who and what are you."

Kurt backed up, holding up his hands "I told you we're from the future, its crazy I know, but it's the truth. Look" he carefully reached in his jacket pulling out a silver knife, slicing his arm and Finn's, who was still silent. "And this" he added taking a bottle of holy water from his bag. He took a drink and handed it to Finn who did the same. "Satisfied? Now can we please come in? I swear we'll explain everything better."

Kurt and Finn followed George into the living room, where the others were waiting. "Don't tell let them know they're our parents" Kurt whispered to Finn "I think it would make things harder for everyone."

Finn nodded in agreement, he was having a hard time just seeing his father, and he didn't want to know what would happen if his father knew he died less than a year after he was born. According to Back to the Future, one shouldn't know too much of their own future.

"More hunters?" questioned Carole

"Not exactly" said George "these boys clam to be from the future. They say we're all in trouble, you included" he added pointing to the Hummel's.

"Us?" asked Liz "How is that even possible, we just got into town"

"Who are you" asked Burt "and how do you know us?"

"I'm Marty and this is Doc" said Finn, ignoring Kurt's huffiness at being Doc "like my brother Doc said, we're from the future, an angel sent us" Finn paused briefly at the 'angels aren't real' outburst from the others before he continued "I know it's hard to believe the angel aspect, we had a hard time with it too, but if demons are real then why not angels? Anyways, our parents know you in the future, it's not important who they are, what's important is that you" he pointed at George "and you" he said pointing to Carole "are in danger. An angel has come back in time to kill you."

"Kill us? Why on earth would an angel of the Lord, want to kill us?" asked Carole incredibly.

Finn sighed "Let's just say, your son isn't perfect and he seems to think the world would be better off if he had never been born."

"And that angel, Sam, is dead wrong" added Kurt smiling at Finn, letting him know he didn't agree with Sam.

Kurt went to his up to his parents, not taking his eyes off his mother "You two should go, Sam is here for the Hudson's but I don't think he would hesitate to kill you too."

"Thanks for the concern kid, but we just got to town and we're not going to leave the only hunters who've been good to us on their own against a killer angel" said Burt.

Kurt smiled "Didn't think you would, but it worth a shot."

Kurt went to join Finn, hoping to talk to him alone, decide what their next move was when the lights started to flicker. "Oh no" groaned Finn.

"What's happening?" asked George looking around "Is it demons?"

"Wrong side" said Sam, appearing in the room "Surprised to see you here" he directed towards Finn "didn't think Sebastian had it in him."

"Don't underestimate Sebastian" said Kurt coming at Sam from behind with the angel knife. Sam turned around blocking him "wish I could say it's good to see you" said Kurt sadly.

"Me too" said Sam, sending Kurt flying across the room.

The others joined in fighting Sam. Each getting a few hits, Liz managing to stab him in the chest, but being a regular knife it had no effect. Sam sent her soaring through the window, Burt charging at him "That's my wife!" he yelled. Eventually Sam knocked them all out, leaving him and Finn alone.

* * *

"Don't do this" pleaded Finn "there has to be another way."

"There's not" said Sam advancing on him "Lucifer must be stopped and without his vessel, he can be."

"Sam" said Liz, voice different, full of authority.

Sam turned around "Michael" he replied, scared.

Sam didn't have a chance to react. Michael placed a hand on his shoulder, Sam burned from the inside, nothing but ashes remained.

Michael then turned to Finn "Its time for you to go home." He reached out to send Finn back, but he blocked it.

"Wait, what about Kurt, our parents?"

"They'll be fine. Now go home" he said, sending Finn back.

Michael went to revive Kurt, who was startled to find his mother so close. "Mom?" he mumbled "I mean Liz…Mrs. Hummel" he said hurriedly sitting up.

"No" answered Michael "It's Michael."

"Michael?!" Kurt yelled standing up "What are you doing in my mother? What's happening?"

"I asked her if she wanted to save to save her husband and she said yes. I know what you must think of me Kurt, that I'm out to kill my brother, destroy the world. But you couldn't be more wrong. Despite everything, I love my little brother. The hardest thing I ever had to do was banish Lucifer to hell, but I did it because God, my father, told me too. He knew, he knew it would come to this and no matter how much I love him, I know I'll have to kill him. That's just the way it has to be."

Kurt was at a loss for words. "It doesn't have to be" he said feebly.

"Oh but it does. And the sooner you say yes, the sooner we can end this. For the record Kurt, unlike my brothers, I won't leave you a broken shell."

"And my mother?" asked Kurt. The realization he was fighting a losing battle becoming even more apparent.

"Good as new. In fact no one here will remember a thing. The Hudson's and Hummel's never even met today." He went up to Kurt "Now, it's time for you to go home."

* * *

Kurt was greeted in the hotel by Finn, hugging him tightly "I thought I lost you forever" he said continuing to hug him.

"I will be lost forever, if you don't let go" Kurt muttered.

Finn released him; smiling sheepishly "Sorry" he said "I'm just glad you're back." He looked around "Where's Sebastian?" he asked realizing he was still missing.

Kurt bit his lip nervously "I don't know. Michael sent me straight here, I didn't get a chance to find him."

"Don't worry, I'll always find you" Sebastian said stumbling in the middle of the room, Kurt running to help him, catching him just in time as Sebastian fainted.

Finn helped him move Sebastian to the bed. "My stalker" mumbled Kurt teasing and full of affection, covering Sebastian with a blanket.

Finn handed Kurt a drink "To us" he said raising a toast.

"For what?" questioned Kurt.

"To hopefully beating the odds."


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt woke up but kept his eyes close. He could sense there were other people in the room, and it wasn't just Sebastian creepily watching him, he knew that feeling and this wasn't it. He reached under his pillow "Looking for this" asked a strange voice. Kurt sighed and turned over to face the stranger, his gun in the intruders hand. The stranger unloaded the gun and threw it to the floor.

There were two intruders in the room, both wearing ski mask to cover their face. One was standing in front of Finn, shot gun pointed at him, the other in front of Kurt.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Kurt asked.

"Shut up" said the guy in front of Kurt "Hands where I can see them."

Kurt held up his hands, when it dawned on him that he knew the intruders "Matt?" he asked, the guy stiffening "Yup it is you" he turned to the guy in front of Finn "which means you must be Tim."

"So much for these" Tim said taking off his mask, Matt following suit.

"What is this all about anyways?" asked Kurt, he was ready to get this over with, whatever it was.

"You started the apocalypse" Tim said pointing his gun at Finn "that's what us hunters do, rid the world of evil."

Finn stared at him, wide eyed "Who told you that?" he asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter, and for the record we weren't the only hunters after you."

"Please" begged Finn "It's not what you think, I can explain."

Everyone was silent. Kurt looked between Finn and the gunman, then at his own gunman. There was nothing he could do.

"Please" said Finn, breaking the silence "just let me explain"

"No, I think I know enough" he said, shooting Finn twice in the chest.

"Finn!" yelled Kurt, moving towards him, stopping when Matt pointed his gun at him "Stay where you are!"

"Kill him" said Tim to Matt. Matt hesitated "I don't know Tim; killing Finn was the right move but Kurt…"

"He knows who we are and he just watched us kill his brother."

"But they're not really brothers" Matt said defensively. Kurt finally looked away from Finn to stare down at Matt "He was my brother, in every way that counts."

"See" said Tim triumphantly "Now kill him."

"Yeah kill me" said Kurt, voice hard, "and for the record" he said echoing Tim's words "when I come back, I'll be looking for you. Now get it over with." Kurt held out his arms and waited.

Matt looked between Kurt and Tim, still unsure what to do.

"Really?" said Tim, shooting Kurt in the chest.

* * *

Kurt woke up, laying on a bench the sun in his eyes. He sat up and took in the scenery. Central Park, his favorite place in the world. He sat for a minute, and then he got up to walk around. He was walking past a carousel when he heard a voice calling him from the music speakers. Kurt approached the carousel cautiously "Sebastian?"

"Always" Sebastian replied, his voice crackling through the bad connection.

Kurt took a seat on one of the horses "It's cute that you feel the need to find me in my dreams, but I really do need some time alone."

"And it's cute that you think I would feel the need to find you" replied Sebastian, Kurt could even picture the smirk on Sebastian's face "but this is not a dream, and I think you know that."

In that instant Kurt flashed back to being shot, to watching Finn get shot. "Oh" he said "I'm dead."

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Sebastian.

"So where am I?" asked Kurt.

"Heaven."

"Heaven?!" said Kurt incredibly "How did I get in heaven?"

"I think you know" said Sebastian "But that's not important, this connection is difficult to maintain, I don't have a lot of time. You need to find Finn, I know what you're thinking, but trust me he'll be here too. You two have a special connection. Just think of what makes Finn the happiest, and you'll find him. You need to find him."

"But how?" asked Kurt "I'm in Central Park, I think Finn is happiest playing video games at home, how do I get there, that'll take days."

Sebastian laughed "Kurt, heaven is not like Earth. Just walk out of the park and you'll find what you need. Just…" Sebastian's voice faded away as he lost the connection.

Kurt laughed "Of course" he started heading toward the exit and instead of the tall New York buildings that should have been there it was his house. Kurt opened the door slowly and went inside.

* * *

"Hey kiddo, glad to have you home" greeted his father.

"Dad?" Kurt said, his voice breaking, if his father was here did that mean he was dead too?

"Finn said you'd be out for the day, come join us" he led Kurt into the living room where Carole was seated on the couch reading. Finn playing video games. He looked at Kurt startled. "Kurt, what are you doing in my dream?"

Kurt let out a deep breath he didn't even realize he was holding, Burt and Carole were fine. "This isn't a dream, Finn, and I resent that your dreams include me being away" he said playfully.

Finn smiled sheepishly "Sometime's I like the attention, anyway what do you mean this isn't a dream?"

"Think about it"

Finn flashed back to being shot. "Tim shot me?!"

"Yeah" Kurt said "sorry about that. We're in heaven."

"Heaven? But how?"

"That's what I said. Come on, we need to be alone" Kurt led them to his room and began fiddling with his radio "Sebastian" he called "Sebastian. Can you hear me?"

Finn looked at him confused. "I woke up in Central Park and Sebastian talked to me through a carousel music speaker and told me where I was and how to find you. He was pretty insistent that I find you, there has to be a reason why" Kurt explained.

"I can hear you" said Sebastian through the speaker. "Did you find Finn?"

"I'm here" answered Finn "Surprisingly" he added.

"I agree" said Sebastian laughing "But this is not the time. Listen Jesse is looking for you to bring you back to life."

"But isn't that good" interrupted Finn.

"No. Now listen, this is a rare opportunity. You need to find the angel Joshua, rumor has it he talks to God, and he should be in the garden."

"Why can't you talk to Joshua?" questioned Finn.

Sebastian sighed "This is a difficult connection to maintain and I could really do without your interruptions Finn, I can't talk to him because I'm banned from heaven. In case you forgot, I rebelled, now just do me a favor and find Joshua, see what God is saying. And don't get caught by Jesse." The radio shut off. The connection was lost.

"You made him mad." Kurt laughed "Come on."

* * *

Kurt and Finn said their goodbyes and left. Once outside Finn asked "So what garden was Sebastian talking about, how do we find it?"

Kurt shrugged "I don't know, when I talked to him earlier Sebastian said heaven was not like Earth, that I'll find what I need. So I guess we just walk, and we'll find it." Kurt laughed "That sounds stupid, but what else can we do?"

Kurt and Finn were walking down the street when spotlight turned on over head. "Run!" yelled Finn.

They ran into a house, which turned into a school. Kurt looked around "Where are we?"

They slowed down looking around "McKinley" said Finn with a faint smile "Remember we went here briefly after our parents got together. We're we became brothers."

Kurt smiled at the memory. They had known each other for a few years prior to their parents getting married, but they were never close. It was during their time at McKinley that they really got a chance to know each other, where they became brothers.

They were walking through the halls when they heard a banging noise coming from one of the class rooms, they looked at each other and ran. Kurt opened a class room door and they ran inside. Only it wasn't a class room, but an auditorium.

"What are we going to do?" questioned Finn, trying to catch his breath "Jesse is not going to stop."

"You're right. I'm not" Jesse called out from the balcony.

* * *

Kurt and Finn jumped off the stage and ran for the door, Jesse blocking them. They ran through a row of seats, Jesse once again blocking them. "Really boys. You can't run from me."

"You know I was the star up here, I was a winner." He said following the boys out from the rows of seats, back to the stage "Then you two came along and now I'm a laughing stock. Angels that feared me now talk behind my back, it's pathetic. Can't blame them really" he went on "I deserve it. Can't even get the lug to say yes, let alone you" he said pointing to Kurt. "Now before I send you home, I'm going to have a little fun."

Jesse moved in on the boys, when the auditorium doors opened "Sorry to interrupt but I need Mr. Hummel and Mr. Hudson."

Jesse sighed "Can't this wait" he said turning to face Joshua.

"I'm sorry, boss' orders"

Jesse's expression tightened "You're lying."

"Would I really lie about this?" asked Joshua.

Jesse turned back to Kurt and Finn "You boys got lucky this time, but your luck will run out."

* * *

Jesse was gone and the auditorium turned into a garden around them. "Nice to see you boys."

"This is heavens garden?" asked Finn "I thought it be more…"

Joshua laughed "People see what they want to see, does this not look familiar?"

Kurt looked around "Luxembourg Garden" he said "I've never been, only seen pictures, but I've always wanted to go." He sighed "It's beautiful"

"I agree" said Joshua.

"So" began Finn "You talk to God?"

"I do"

"Why does he talk to you? Where is he? Does…" Finn questioned, but was stopped by Joshua.

"Slow down, kid. God is on Earth. I think he talks to me, because we understand each other, you now gardener to gardener. I don't know" he said shrugging "maybe it's because he's lonely."

"Well can you give him a message for us?" asked Kurt.

"I could, but he has a message for you. Back off."

"What?!" Kurt and Finn said in unison.

"He knows. He knows about the apocalypse. He knows about it all, he just feels like it's not his problem."

"Not his problem?" said Kurt "How can that be? It's his angels causing this mess."

Joshua shrugged "He saved you. He brought back Sebastian. Granted the both of you salvation, even after what you did" he said pointing to Finn "he has intervened more this past year, than he has in centuries, and he's finished."

"So that's it" said Kurt incredibly "he's done."

"I'm sorry" said Joshua "I know how important this was to you."

Kurt shook his head "Its fine. Just another person letting me down, I'm use to it."

Finn looked at him, but said nothing. Instead he asked Joshua "What do we do now?"

"You go home."

A light flashed and they were gone.

* * *

Kurt woke up taking a deep breath. He sat up in bed, his clothes, stained with blood. A second later Finn woke up on the next bed, touching his healed chest. "Are you alright?" asked Finn.

"Just peachy" said Kurt. He got up to get his phone and called Sebastian.

They told Sebastian what Joshua had said. That God was on Earth and knew what was happening, but was going to do nothing to stop it. Sebastian stood there dumbfounded. "Maybe he was lying" he said weakly.

Kurt sighed "I don't think he was" he replied sympathetically.

Sebastian looked up to the sky, then laughed "What am I doing, you're not even up there. You're here, and you don't care. Why should I?"

Sebastian went to Kurt "Here" he said reaching into his pocket, taking out the amulet he had borrowed from Kurt many months ago "I don't need this anymore. It's useless."

"Sebastian…" Kurt started but it was too late, Sebastian was gone.

Kurt held the amulet in his hand. He looked over at Finn. "Now what?" he asked.

Finn didn't reply.


	21. Chapter 21

"Please Sebastian, I know you're upset but I really don't think you should be alone right now. Just call me back, I'm worried about you" Kurt hung up the phone, leaving what must be the 20th message. He sighed and looked out the window, staring into the night.

"Still no answer" said Finn from the driver seat.

Kurt had surprised him by asking if he wanted to drive, said he was tired. Finn asked if he was ok, Kurt would rather stop for the night than let Finn drive. Kurt assured him that he was fine, just tired. They needed to get to their next job as quickly as possible. Burt had called them to see if they could head to St. David, the signs indicated they were having a demon problem.

So here they were on the road to St. David. Sebastian had been MIA for a week now. Kurt putting on a brave face but really just going through the motions. And Finn trying to keep everything together.

Not long after they got to St. David they were attacked by demons. Driving through the city, they were blocked by a burning truck, trapped. Kurt and Finn got out of the SUV, guns loaded, ready to fight.

The demons where closing in on them when a fire truck pulled up. A group got out, turning the hose on the demons, it was holy water. The leader began reciting an exorcism, but it wasn't Latin. Finn turned to Kurt and whispered "is that enochian?" Kurt nodded "I think it is."

When the demons were gone the leader came up to them "You should probably leave, those were demons and we are in the middle of the apocalypse."

Kurt and Finn looked at each other, eyebrows raised, looking back at the man "Yeah, we know."

Kurt and Finn joined the group at their headquarters, a church. Seth, the preacher and leader of the fighters, lead the boys into his office to talk to them about what was happening. Seth informed them that a few months ago his daughter, Amy, began having visions about angels. They told her the apocalypse was upon us and that she was chosen. They would guide her to help the town, save them from the demons and grant them salvation.

* * *

"So she's a prophet then?" Finn said he laid down on the bed, it had been a long night.

"Guess so" Kurt replied, still standing at the door. He shifted uneasily "Umm...I'm going out for a bit. You ok?"

Finn sat up "Sure. But I thought you were tired. Don't you want to go to sleep, get some rest?" Finn watched him cautiously, something was different about Kurt, but he couldn't figure out what had changed.

Kurt smiled "Adrenaline rush" he replied, his smile tight, voice strained "Really I'm good. You rest I'll be back later." He opened the door and left before Finn could get another word in.

"If you say so" Finn muttered getting up, there was no way he would be able to sleep now. He pulled out his phone to once again call Sebastian.

Kurt got in his car and drove around town. He thought about the past few months, everything that's happened. The people that died, that would die still. He thought about God's message 'its not my problem' everything that Joshua said ringing in his ears. The look on Sebastian's face when they told him the truth about God burned in his memory. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Sebastian, I know finding out that God apparently doesn't care was a blow and I know you're hurting but we need you. Kurt needs you. This whole heaven thing has got him pretty messed up, and I'm worried about him. I'm kind of confused on your relationship together, but I know you probably need him too. We're in St. David, AZ at the Crystal Pond Inn, please come. We could also use your help with this demon problem. I hope to see you soon." Finn sighed as he hung up the phone, he didn't really expect Sebastian to turn up.

Finn didn't know what to do. He was worried about Kurt, but knew he had to give him his space. He thought about calling Burt, but knew that would only make things worse. Plus Burt and his mom were busy hunting, help others that needed it. And Sebastian was certainly no help. So Finn did all he could do, sit and wait for either Kurt or Sebastian to show up. He didn't know who he would hear from first.

It was Sebastian. He stumbled in by the door "Got your message" he slurred "It was long, I don't like it when you call me" he looked around the room "where's Kurt?"

"Are you drunk?" Finn asked helping Sebastian to the bed.

"Maybe" Sebastian replied laying down, a bottle falling from his hand.

Finn took the bottle, placing it on the table "What happened to you?" he asked incredibly.

Sebastian laughed "Went to Mexico, took a nice tour of the Jose Cuervo factory, sampled some product."

Finn raised an eyebrow "how much did you sample?"

"I don't know. All of it. Enough with the 3rd degree. Where's Kurt?"

Finn rolled his eyes "I don't know" he said exasperated "Are you ok?"

Sebastian sat up rubbing his head "Don't ask stupid questions" he looked around again "Where's Kurt?"

Finn sighed "Could you just forget about Kurt for a second please? Listen this town is over run by demons, and this girl Amy Riggs is a prophet and…"

Sebastian looked up "What did you say her name was?"

"Amy Riggs."

"She's not a prophet" Sebastian said seriously.

"Are you sure? I mean you're pretty drunk right now, which I didn't even think was possible and…"

Sebastian cut him off again "Drunk or not I know the names of every prophet and Amy Riggs is not one of them. Get me the Book of Revelation."

Finn got him the book along with a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin "Here" he said throwing Sebastian the items "You might want to take the whole bottle."

Sebastian laughed taking the aspirins. He flipped thru the book, tossing it back to Finn when he found the right page. Finn started reading it when Kurt came in. Sebastian looked up at him, face lighting up. Finn smiled slyly behind the book, pretending he didn't notice.

"Hey Kurt." Sebastian greeted "Come sit down."

Kurt smiled, if Sebastian had been sober he would have noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes "Good to see you're still alive" he sat down, smelling the tequila "Mostly. Are you drunk?"

Sebastian smiled "Maybe a little."

"Hey guys" Finn spoke up "I don't want to interrupt this joyous reunion but we got bigger things to deal with" he tapped the book "according to Sebastian, Amy is not a prophet, she's the Whore of Babylon."

Kurt turned away from Sebastian taking the book from Finn "What?!" he quickly read over the information. When he finished he turned back to Sebastian "Are you sure about this?"

Sebastian sighed "Why does me being drunk equal me being stupid? Yes I'm sure. 'She rises when Lucifer walks the Earth. And she shall come baring false prophecy'" Sebastian smiled "See even drunk I know my stuff. Her goal is condemn as many souls to hell as possible" he continued "I'll be back"

Sebastian was gone before either boy could protest, he returned 5 minutes later with a stake "She can be killed with this, there's a catch though, it must be wield by a servant of heaven."

Finn took the stake examining it "Well that's great, you're an angel."

Sebastian laughed "Please, after my rebellion and other misdeeds" he said shooting a quick glance at Kurt "I am most certainly not qualified. Neither are you two."

Kurt blushed slightly, clearing his throat "I think I might know someone."

* * *

Kurt, Finn and Sebastian went to find Seth. They told him about Amy. He didn't want to believe it, but the more he thought about it he realized they were right. His daughter was gone, replaced by a thing from hell. They went over the plan; Seth was going to have to kill the thing that looked like his daughter. Finn was worried that he couldn't do it, but Seth was determined. They had a plan. And the plan would work.

Or not. The guys went to confront Amy but she was ready. She yelled for help, claiming that her father was now possessed and needed to be killed. The other would be hunters ran in to assist her, they sent Seth flying knocking him out, tossing the stake across the room.

Kurt and Finn ran in when they heard the commotion. Amy screamed saying they were demons too and they were out to get her. The others turned on them. Kurt ran for the stake, he picked it up dodging the others making his way towards Amy.

Amy turned at him surprised falling to the floor with Kurt on top of her. She laughed "If you're a servant of heaven then so am I"

Kurt looked at the stake then down at her "I wouldn't be so sure."

He plunged the stake in her chest, her eyes widening in shock. Kurt stood up watching as black smoke emitted from the wound, Amy twitching on the floor. Finally the stake erupted in flames; Amy-the Whore of Babylon-was dead.

Finn eyed Kurt suspiciously "How did you do that?" he asked "Sebastian said you're not a servant of heaven."

Kurt shrugged "Sebastian doesn't know everything. Come on lets go."

* * *

They found Sebastian and went back to the hotel. Finn told him what happened with Amy and how Kurt killed her. Sebastian looked at Kurt worried about what was happening, but didn't say anything.

They began packing up the room when Kurt announced he had to get something from his car.

"I'll go with you" said Sebastian wobbling slightly as he stood up.

Kurt smiled at him, his eyes sad "You sit. I'm just getting some more aspirin for you, since you obviously need it."

Kurt grabbed his keys, he paused at the door, watching Finn and Sebastian pack up for a second before walking out and closing the door. He went to his car, and instead of going to the back he got in the driver seat. He started the car "I'm sorry" he muttered as he drove away.

Inside the hotel room Sebastian jerked his head toward the door when he heard the Navigator start. "Kurt" he said sadly, not having the energy to move.

Finn ran outside just in time to see the tail lights of Kurt's car turning around the corner. "Kurt!" he yelled in vain "Kurt! Come back!" he hung his head going back into the room. "Where is he going?"

"He's going to say yes to Michael" replied Sebastian "He's going to say yes."


	22. Chapter 22

Finn opened the door to find Kurt packing a box "Is that for me or Burt?" he asked announcing his presence.

Kurt turned around surprised "Both" he said "How did you find me?"

Finn smiled sadly "Well I am your brother" he replied "how can you do this? Just run off and say yes to Michael? I don't get it, Kurt. You know I can't let you do it, right?"

Kurt put down his things, arms outstretched "Then stop me, but remember this time you don't have the demon blood backing you up."

"No but he's got me" Kurt turned around to see Sebastian standing behind him, his expression hard. Sebastian reached out touching him on the forehead, taking him and Finn home before Kurt could get a word in.

* * *

The Hummel-Hudson's plus Sebastian were gathered in Burt's office, researching about what they could do, how they could beat the devil. Kurt was fed up.

"8 months of finding nothing, but tonight…tonight is the night we find something!" he exclaimed, ignoring the harsh stare from Sebastian.

Burt sighed "You're not helping"

"Well why don't you let me go then?"

Burt looked at his son sadly "What happened to you, Kurt?"

"I woke up, Dad. I faced the facts, we're losing and Michael is only shot at winning. At least this way we can save some people" Kurt said defeated.

"But we still lose millions in the process" he gestured to the books around him "there has to be another way. There has to be."

Kurt was about to retort when Sebastian clutched his head in pain "Are you ok?" he asked.

Sebastian glared at him "No" he replied shortly "Something is happening" and with that he was gone.

Finn and Burt decide to lock Kurt in the panic room; they felt it was for his own good. Carole didn't like seeing another one of her boys locked away but she too felt it was for the best. Finn came in to talk to him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Kurt sighed "I'm tired Finn. I just tired of everything."

Finn rubbed the back of his neck "Come on man, that's not an answer."

"Fine you want the truth? I don't believe in you." He replied, his voice breaking "I don't know if it's going to be the demon blood or some other gelled hobbit or whatever, but they'll find a way."

Finn's eyes were brimming with tears "You're saying I'm not strong enough?"

Kurt shrugged "I just feel it. You're going to say yes, it's only a matter of time."

"Don't say that, Kurt" Finn's voice breaking as he looked at him sadly.

"I don't want to, but when you do someone has to be there to stop you and it'll be me."

* * *

Sebastian returned to the house to find Finn sitting alone in the kitchen "Hey" he greeted.

"Hey" replied Finn "So what's up with the angels?"

Sebastian frowned "I don't know. I went out to the woods where they seemed to be gathering but there was nothing there."

"Maybe you got the wrong place, being cut off messing with your angel GPS?"

"Angel GPS?"Sebastian laughed "No. Something is definitely going down. Where's Kurt?" he asked changing the subject.

Finn sighed "We locked him in the panic room. I don't know if we're going to be able to stop him."

Sebastian stood silently for a moment, unsure of what to do; finally he said "I think I'll go check on him."

He walked downstairs slowly, there was so much to say but he had no idea where to start. He peered in the window, the table over thrown, papers scattered on the floor. Sebastian opened the door looking around cautiously "Kurt?" he whispered, he stepped in the room to find Kurt behind the door, his eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

"I'm so sorry" said Kurt tearfully. On the wall was the angel banishing sigil, he hit his palm in the center sending Sebastian away without a word, but enough time to see the look of betrayal on Sebastian's face. "I'm so sorry" he repeated as he quietly exited the room and snuck out of the house.

* * *

Kurt was walking in town when he finally spotted what he was looking for "My name is Kurt Hummel, do you know who I am?" he asked the 'apocalypse is upon us' street preacher.

"Oh God" the street preacher said in shock.

Kurt laughed hollowly "I'll take that as a yes. I need you to tell your angel buddies where I am."

The man kneeled down and began to pray. "You pray too loud" Sebastian said, knocking the preacher out. He grabbed Kurt, dragging him into the nearby alley.

Sebastian threw Kurt against the wall "I rebelled for you!" he yelled. Sebastian grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him against the opposite wall "So you could surrender to them?!"

"Sebastian…" Kurt pleaded.

Sebastian had Kurt pinned against the wall, forcibly holding his face to look into his eyes "I gave everything for you and this is what you give to me in return?"

Kurt looked at him with tear filled eyes "Sebastian…" he pleaded.

"No!" Sebastian yelled dropping his hand, he took a step back "Why Kurt? Why would you do this, how could you do this?!" Sebastian stepped forward raising a fist.

Kurt stiffened but didn't move, he stared Sebastian down "Do it. Hit me. After everything I've done to my family, to you, I deserve it."

"Everything I've done has been for you, Kurt" he yelled "All for you!" Sebastian unclenched his fist and instead grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him hard. Kurt was surprised momentarily but then kissed back just as passionately. Kurt ran his fingers thru Sebastian's hair, using his body he flipped Sebastian around so that Sebastian was now pinned against the wall. And there they stood. The tension of the last year and a half finally escaping. The feelings they never put into words being said through each kiss, each touch. Finally they broke apart. Kurt breathing heavily, staring at Sebastian, waiting for his next move.

Sebastian stared at Kurt. What were they suppose to do now. He came here to drag Kurt home, maybe hit him for being such a jerk earlier. He certainly wasn't expecting to make out in a darkened alley. "Ugh" he sighed "I can't do this now" he said.

Kurt looked at him confused but before he could say anything Sebastian placed a finger on his forehead and Kurt fell to the floor, unconscious.

Sebastian looked down at him, he shook his head "It wasn't supposed to be like this" he said. Sebastian picked Kurt up, tossing him over his shoulder.

Finn looked up in surprise as Sebastian appeared in the living room of the Hummel-Hudson house, he placed the unconscious Kurt on the sofa.

"What happened to him?" Finn asked, worried he went to check on him.

"Me" answered Sebastian, plainly. Finn gave him a questioning look "Don't ask" said Sebastian.

"Well I hope it's not serious, cause we've got a big problem."

"Now what?" Sebastian sighed rubbing his head.

"Burt's gone. I think maybe the angels took him, but I'm not really sure. I mean Burt wouldn't just go with them voluntarily but then you guys do that creepy dream thing so…" Finn stopped when he noticed that Sebastian was gone. "Hmm…I wonder where I lost him" he wondered out loud.

* * *

Kurt woke up back in the panic room, he was handcuffed to the bed, Finn sitting next to him.

"We have a problem" said Finn.

Kurt flashed back to the alley way. "I'll say…wait…what?"

"Jesse took Burt. Sebastian scoped out the place, they have him in the green room thing where they had you during the whole Quinn ordeal. Sebastian says they're getting desperate."

Kurt moved to get up, the handcuff pulling him back down. "Let me go" he said.

"Don't worry" Finn said getting out the key "I am"

"Really?" replied Kurt, rubbing his wrist "I thought I would have to fight you more."

Finn shrugged "I was already planning on letting you go."

"But why? Tables turned I would have left you cuffed to this bed, I have in fact."

"I know. But he's your father and we need your help."

"You don't think it's a bad idea?" asked Kurt.

Finn laughed "Mom and Sebastian think so. Especially Sebastian."

"Well they're right" muttered Kurt "Cause trap or no trap, I'm saying yes."

"I don't think you will" Finn said looking at Kurt thoughtfully "You may not believe in me, but I believe in you. At the end of the day you'll do the right thing."

* * *

Kurt, Sebastian and Finn gathered outside the abandoned factory where the green room was located. "So why can't you just pop in, grab Burt and pop back out?" asked Finn.

"Because Finn, there are about 5 angels in there, can't exactly pop in and out" replied Sebastian exasperated "I'll take care of the angels, you two grab Burt."

"You're going to take on 5 angels?" questioned Kurt.

"Yes."

"Isn't that suicide?" Kurt said, unable to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Probably" Sebastian sighed. "But then I won't have to see you fail. Sorry Kurt, but I don't have the same faith in you that Finn does."

"Sebastian…" he said mournfully.

"Not now, Kurt" he took out a box cutter from his jacket.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Finn.

Sebastian sighed, he looked at the box cutter then back at Kurt "What I always do."

Sebastian went into the factory "Come on, guys" he yelled "I don't have all day."

Sebastian turned around quickly, knocking the angel behind him to the ground. He stabbed him in the chest ,without a second thought. "I know there's more of you. Time to come out and play."

Five angels appeared around him, forming a circle. As the angels closed in Sebastian sighed heavily "here goes nothing" he muttered. Sebastian opened his shirt to reveal the angels banishing sigil on his chest. The second he placed a hand to the sigil, he along with the other angels, disappeared in a flash of white light.

Once Finn and Kurt saw the white light dim, they entered the factory. There in the middle of the room was a shack. Kurt entered the small shack to find the beautiful room where he once stayed. There he found Burt slumped against the wall.

"No, son" said Burt, shaking his head weakly "It's a trap."

"Yeah, kinda figured that" said Kurt. He bent down, and attempted to help Burt stand.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" asked the suddenly appearing Jesse.

"Did you?" replied Kurt.

Finn was behind Jesse. He lunged at him with the killing sword, but Jesse was quick "Please like he's a match for me" he said throwing Finn across the room.

"Are we really going to do this, Kurt?" Jesse asked. He twisted his hand, causing Finn and Burt to double over in pain, blood coming out of their mouths "I mean really. Stop pretending, I know you're ready. Let's save me the hassle of torturing these two."

Kurt looked between his father and his brother. Both of them on the floor, bleeding and in pain.

"Come on, Kurt" Jesse taunted "You know how this ends. There's never been a choice."

"Stop it" said Kurt.

Jesse twisted his hand again, causing Finn and Burt to scream out in pain "Just say the word, Kurt. Say it and all this will stop."

"Please, Jesse. Stop it. Stop it now" Kurt pleaded.

"Now Kurt, you know that's not what I meant."

"Fine. I'll do it, ok? The answer is yes."

"No." said both Finn and Burt through the pain.

Kurt ignored them "The answer is yes. Just call Michael down."

Jesse smiled "Finally." He began chanting in enochian. "He's coming."

Kurt circled around Jesse "Before I let Michael take me, I have a few conditions."

"Name it, it's yours."

"My family is safe" he said motioning to his father and brother on the floor "And you die."

"Excuse me" scoffed Jesse.

"Yeah, before Michael takes me, he has to kill you."

"You're crazy" laughed Jesse "he wouldn't kill me."

"No?" questioned Kurt "Whose more important here? You or me."

Jesse grabbed Kurt by his shirt "I'm tired of your shit" he growled "There is no way Michael would go for that. He wouldn't kill me."

"Maybe not" said Kurt "but I will." He revealed the killing sword up his sleeve and with it he stabbed Jesse.

Jesse's eyes widened in shock, the white light filled him as he fell to the floor dead. The whole room began to shake, the white light now filling the room. Michael was coming.

Kurt hurried to help Finn and Burt out of the room. They ran as fast as they could out of the factory. He really didn't want to meet Michael.

Once they were outside Kurt allowed Finn and Burt to rest. They sat down, still bleeding and in pain.

"Where's Sebastian?" asked Finn.

Kurt sighed "I don't know, but we'll find him."

"What happened back there, kiddo" asked Burt, still weak from the ordeal "I know you wanted to say yes. Heck, you did say yes. So what changed your mind?"

Kurt flashed back to Finn and Burt on the floor of the green room, in pain yet they both didn't want him to say yes. 'I don't have to see you fail' echoing in his head. He thought back to the kiss that held so much promise. "Family" he said simply.


	23. Chapter 23

To say the past two weeks had been hectic would be an understatement. Sebastian was still MIA and it was driving Kurt crazy. He wasn't even sure if he was still alive, carving the angel banishing sigil into his chest had been a drastic and dangerous measure. Plus there was the whole kissing in the alley thing. After months of tension they finally gave in, but then Sebastian had knocked him out saying he 'couldn't do this anymore'. The next thing Kurt knew Sebastian was telling him he didn't have faith in him, and that hurt. Hurt more than he thought it would. What did Sebastian mean 'I can't do this anymore', Kurt wanted nothing more than to ask Sebastian what he meant. But he didn't even know if he was alive. Knowing that the last thing Sebastian said to him was 'I don't have faith in you' was awful but not knowing if he was alive was worse.

Then there was Famine. A couple days after the Jesse/Michael ordeal Burt got word of a town where the people seemed to be dying from over indulgence. They ate too much. Drank too much. Loved too hard. Burt suspected it was Famine, so as a family they went to investigate. Burt was right.

Going up against Famine hadn't been easy. Finn in particular had regressed back to demon blood and getting him back to normal was another can of worms. But in the end the Hummel-Hudson's had prevailed. Carole had noticed Famine wearing a ring like the one Finn and Kurt had got from War, so they took it. No one was sure what it meant, but the rings seemed to hold a special power. They would soon discover what that special power was.

* * *

The Hummel-Hudson clan was at home taking a much deserved break. Burt and Carole were in the living room watching the news (they may be on vacation but Burt wanted to be aware of any demonic signs). Finn and Kurt sitting at the kitchen table. As usual Finn was eating, regaining his strength after the demon blood fiasco. Kurt, as usual, was thinking about Sebastian. He was debating whether or not he should talk to Finn about the alley. He knew that Finn sensed there was something between them, his knowing looks and smiles whenever Sebastian was around or mentioned told him that. But kissing an angel was so much more than smiling at one and he wasn't sure how Finn would react.

Kurt was pulled from his internal debate by Finn's voice "Kurt are you even listening to me? I asked you, what do you think?"

Kurt shook his head "Sorry…what do I think about what?"

"Burt was talking about the high increases in flu cases and whether or not we should get vaccinated this year. What do you think?"

"Oh yeah…sure whatever you want" Kurt answered absentmindedly.

Finn sighed "I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope so."

"I don't know about the angel but if I were you I wouldn't get vaccinated this year."

Kurt and Finn exchanged surprised glances before running into the living room where they found Burt and Carole facing an intruder, Burt aiming the Colt at him.

""Goolsby?! What are you doing here?" asked Finn shocked.

"Gentleman and Lady" Goolsby said nodding at Carole "I am here to help you."

"Help?" questioned Kurt "like you helped us kill Lucifer. We lost people on that mission."

"Hey, I honestly didn't know the Colt wouldn't work and for that I'm sorry. As for the people you lost, well I had nothing to do with that. Now do you want my help with Pestilence or not?" Goolsby turned to leave the room leaving the others standing in shocked silence.

Goolsby went into Burt's office and sat down at his desk, waiting for the others to join him. Burt raised an eyebrow at the demon sitting in his chair but decided to let it slide "So the sudden outbreak of the Flu is the work of Pestilence?"

"The one and only."

"But why the Flu?" asked Carole "I mean he could start epidemics with any disease, yet he goes with influenza? Why?"

"The vaccines" said Finn slowly "earlier you said not to take any vaccines"

"Give the boy a prize, we've got a winner." Goolsby shrugged "What can I say Pestilence likes to be subtle with his destruction."

"Croatoan." Kurt said suddenly "that's how it starts, through the vaccine."

"Such smart children and unless you want the zombie apocalypse to start before the actual apocalypse then I suggest you stop distribution of the new vaccine." Goolsby waved a paper at them "Don't let me down gang!" Goosbly vanished.

* * *

Burt reached for the paper; there were two sets of coordinates. One had to be Pestilence location, he figured the other to be the location of the tainted vaccine. There was also a message 'This is a two team job boys (and girl). Good luck!' Burt got on the computer and entered in the coordinates Pestilence is at an assisted living home in Green Valley, Maine and the croatoan laced vaccine is being held at Morgan Pharmaceuticals in Arrow, Iowa."

"Lovely" said Kurt sarcastically "I bet he's using the residents as his own personal lab. I mean who would question a bunch of old people dying?"

Carole groaned "Goolsby did say he was a fan of subtly. So much for taking a break."

They had decided Burt and Carole would go to Iowa to stop distribution, they knew a couple hunters who could help out. Finn and Kurt would take on Pestilence, after War and Famine they figured they may as well continue taking out the Horsemen.

Kurt was busy packing when his phone rang. He looked down at his phone nervously. He didn't recognize the number and he rarely got calls. Lately the only one to call him was… "Hello?"

"Did you miss me?" Sebastian answered his voice rough and weak sounding.

Kurt let out a deep breath. "You have no idea" he said happily "Where are you? What happened?"

"Slow down Kurt, one thing at a time. I'm at a hospital in Flagstaff." Sebastian said slowly.

"Flagstaff?! Are you ok? How did you get there?"

Sebastian laughed "Kurt please…"

Kurt smiled he could picture Sebastian's exasperation with him but knew that he would be all smiles "Sorry, please continue Sebastian."

"Thank you, Kurt. Now as I was saying after my little act of rebellion, I apparently turned up naked and unconscious on a trail at the Grand Canyon. I may have frightened a family from Nebraska" Sebastian said laughing.

Kurt couldn't stop smiling, he was beyond relieved to know Sebastian was alive "Well I'm at home, so if you want to come over that would be great. I'd love to see you. We'd love to see you" he added when he saw the look Finn was giving him, he had forgotten Finn was even there.

Sebastian sighed "believe me I want nothing more than to see you but I can't."

Kurt's chest tightened, he turned away from Finn "Sebastian, if this is about watching me fail…"

"Kurt, no"

"Or about the kiss" he whispered.

"Kurt, it's not about that I promise. I just can't pop on over, like literally. I have no juice left, I'm practically human" he laughed bitterly "My whole body aches, I'm in constant need of medication and I need money."

Kurt laughed "You poor thing."

"I'm serious" Sebastian huffed "how you can stand this I'll never know."

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I know this must be hard for you" Kurt said still laughing "I'll wire you money for a bus, ok?"

"Thank you. Make sure to include extra for drugs."

"Of course, wouldn't want my favorite angel in pain. I'm really glad you are ok. I can't wait to see you" Kurt said sincerely.

"Me too" said Sebastian "See you soon." Sebastian hung up the phone smiling. He pressed the call button on his hospital bed "Nurse!" he bellowed "I need more morphine!"

* * *

Within the hour the Hummel-Hudson's were all packed and ready to go. They said their goodbyes and once again headed off in different directions. Burt and Carole were headed to Iowa, they would meet with the Chang's on the way and together they would stop the croatoan laced vaccine from getting out. Kurt and Finn to Maine to stop Pestilence and get his ring.

About a day later Kurt and Finn arrived at the assisted living home. They were parked across the street, scoping out the home. Finn was watching the entrance through binoculars "It's no use man, all these people look normal. How are we supposed to weed out the demons let alone Pestilence?"

Kurt spotted a security guard drive by "I've got an idea."

Kurt and Finn made their way through the home, careful to not be spotted by anyone. Once they found the security office Finn knocked on the door, pretending that he was lost. When the guy opened the door Finn hit him over the head "Sorry, dude." Finn dragged him away and secured him in a closet.

And so began the long boring task of watching video feeds for any signs of demon activity. After about 3 hours Kurt nudged Finn awake "Hey look at that" Kurt pointed to one of the screens. A man had walked out of an office, distorting the screen but not in the usual demon way "That has to be Pestilence" noted Kurt. Finn nodded in agreement. Together they watched Pestilence enter a patient's room "Let's go."

* * *

Kurt and Finn left the office to find the patients room, careful to avoid being seen. Unfortunately they were spotted by a nurse coming out of a room. Her eyes flipped back "they're here" she said as she left to warn Pestilence.

"Sir, Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson have arrived" announced the nurse.

"It's about time" said Pestilence calmly.

"Sir don't you think we should get out of here?" asked the nurse nervously "after what happened to War and Famine do you really think it's safe to stay?"

"My brothers were weak" scoffed Pestilence "they won't get past me" he said turning his ring.

Kurt and Finn were closing in on Pestilence when they doubled over in pain. Finn began coughing up blood. Kurt was weak, he was practically crawling on the floor. The closer they got to Pestilence the worse the pain become. When they finally entered the room both were on the floor, barley able to move.

"So nice to see you boys" greeted Pestilence cheerfully "Are we not feeling well?"

"What did you do?" croaked Finn.

"Little of this, little of that" answered Pestilence vaguely "you see I'd much rather kill you, unfortunately I'm under direct orders to not harm the vessels. But then there's no one here to stop me."

"I will" said Sebastian bursting through the door, knife in hand.

"How did you get here?" asked Pestilence surprised.

"I took a bus" Sebastian took a step forward but stumbled to the floor. He was still weak and being in Pestilence's presence was affecting his vessel.

Pestilence laughed "Oh this is too good" he looked at the boys passed out on the floor "Your savior can't help you. There's no angel left in there."

"There's enough" Sebastian said as lunged at Pestilence with all his energy. Pestilence was caught off guard, allowing Sebastian to cut the ring off his finger.

The second the ring was off Pestilence Sebastian felt better, the boys began to stir. Pestilence held his bleeding hand "This isn't over" he said as he vanished.

Sebastian helped Kurt and Finn up off the floor.

"Nice timing, dude" said Finn.

* * *

"Maybe now we can get a day's rest" said Burt stretching out on the couch. With the help of the Chang's Burt and Carole successfully destroyed the tainted flu vaccines. They took out the top demons at the center and with Pestilence gone they were confident that the threat was eliminated.

"I'm going to take a long bath" said Carole "do me a favor? If anything happens, just please wait until I'm done to tell me" she laughed as she headed to the bathroom.

Finn went straight for the kitchen, having a bunch of diseases had made him hungrier than usual.

Kurt and Sebastian stood awkwardly by the front door. "Ummm…" said Sebastian uneasily "Maybe I should go."

"No" said Kurt sharply "We need to talk." He had been waiting nearly three weeks for this no way was he going to let Sebastian leave "Come on we're going for a walk."

They walked for awhile in silence. Kurt had so much he wanted to say but he didn't know where to start. Sebastian too was unsure where to start and decided to let Kurt be the one to talk first. The silence was being to be too much "You wanted to talk?" asked Sebastian.

Kurt stopped to face Sebastian "Yes…ok" he said nervously. He took a deep breath, this was it "What did you mean 'I can't do this right now?'"

Sebastian sighed in relief, he was hoping it would be about the kiss "Kurt, it's no secret, to anyone really, how I feel about you. But I'm an angel. You're human, actually it's worse because you're Michael's vessel" he said laughing "And I just knew that nothing could happen, or shouldn't happen, until this whole apocalypse business was taken care of."

Kurt nodded along, his heart swelling at Sebastian mentioning his feelings. Sebastian reached for Kurt's hand "I don't regret kissing you Kurt, just how it happened. You ran off to say yes to Michael, you have no idea how hurt and angry I was. When I found you I was sure I was going to hit you" he said laughing nervously "Hell I kind of threw you against the wall, and for that I am sorry" he said sincerely "and as you know I nearly did hit you. But then in that moment I looked in your eyes and saw how lost you were. You had lost your faith, everything you believed in and I knew that if you said yes I would lose you, probably forever. So I did the only thing I could do, to show you there was something still worth believing in. I kissed you."

Kurt was crying softly now, he hugged Sebastian "but then why did you stop?"

Sebastian laughed tightening his hold on Kurt "because we were kissing in an alley" he said as if that was explanation enough.

Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian running his finger through Kurt's hair, and Kurt was so content that he let him. Kurt leaned back to look Sebastian in the eye "I understand why you said you didn't want to see me fail. You thought I was going to say yes to Michael, and I nearly did. I hated seeing you stand next to Sue and Jesse, taking orders from them. So I get it." Kurt kissed him gently "And I understand why you think we shouldn't do this" he motioned between them "until everything's settled and I agree. I just want to kiss you" he added smiling.

Sebastian laughed "Good."

* * *

They were alone for a few more minutes when they heard Finn calling them from the house. "Now what?" Kurt groaned.

Kurt and Sebastian walked up to the house hand in hand. Everyone knew how they felt, seemed pointless to hide it now.

Finn smiled brightly at the sight of Kurt and Sebastian holding hands. "Sorry to interrupt, I just thought you'd like to know the latest development. Goolsby came by to congratulate us on a job well done with Pestilence. Said it was time we went after the last of the Horsemen-Death."

"Death?" said Kurt, raising an eyebrow "He really expects us to take on Death?"

Finn shrugged "That's what I said, but he said we need to-the rings are important. He told us that the rings of the Horsemen are like a key, they open the door to Lucifer's cage."

"Why is a demon telling you all this" questioned Sebastian.

Finn laughed "That's what Mom asked. You know this really would have been easier if you had just been there. Goolsby says he doesn't want Lucifer in power, he hates demons and once he's done with the humans he'll move on to the demons. Plain and simple he doesn't want that, so anything he can do to stop him he will, at great personal risk. And before you ask he doesn't know how the rings open the cage just that they do. Can't do all the work for us." Finn finished laughing.

"So, on the road again?" Kurt sighed he realized they were in the middle of the apocalypse but was one day really too much to ask?

"No rest for the wicked" said Sebastian smirking "Come one, I'll help you pack new stuff."

* * *

They were able to get a few hours rest before setting out again. This time to Chicago, Goolsby had told them Death would be there and after some research Burt was pretty sure he knew why. According to weather reports a storm was coming Burt was sure it would be the storm of the century. When they got to Chicago, Sebastian reported that the town was filled with Reapers, Death was definitely there.

Burt called on Goosbly for help, told him if he wanted Lucifer stopped he had to put in some hours too. Chicago is a big city with a team of one angel and four humans to cover. Reluctantly he agreed to help. So they split up. Burt, Carole and Goolsby took the east side of the city while Kurt, Finn and Sebastian took the west.

Kurt had been driving around the city for an hour when Sebastian told him to pull over. He pointed out a pizza place "In there" he said "Death's got to be in there."

"Does Death like pizza?" questioned Finn "I mean what's so special about this place."

Sebastian laughed "I don't know about Death liking pizza but it's the reapers. Before I would see a few just standing in the streets like they're waiting for something but this is different. There are a few dozen out here and they're all facing the building, it means Death is in there. I'm sure of it."

Kurt nodded "Ok, now what?"

"Now you go in" answered Sebastian.

"What?!" said Kurt searching Sebastian's face for a sign that he was kidding, he wasn't "But why me, why not all of us."

"I'm sorry Kurt" Sebastian said sincerely "but I really think this is something you should do alone."

"What about me? I'll do it" said Finn.

Sebastian shook his head "I don't think that's such a good idea. Finn, no offense but you're Lucifer's vessel, you used to be addicted to demon blood I really don't think Death would take too kindly to you. As for me, I'm a disgraced angel. But you're different Kurt. Not only to you have a history with reapers you're Michael's vessel. It has to be you."

Kurt sighed Sebastian was right it had to be him. Sebastian handed him the scythe Goolsby had given them, said it was a genuine reaper scythe and would help with Death. He took a moment to compose himself "Ok" he said "I'm ready."

Kurt kissed Sebastian goodbye and hugged Finn "Wish me luck" he said nervously.

"You'll be fine Kurt."

"Good luck."

* * *

Kurt slowly made his way up to the pizza place, he knew why id had to be him, but he was nervous. Really nervous.

Kurt opened the door, it was quiet. He looked around and quickly saw why, everyone in there was dead, all except for one man. Kurt knew it was Death. He was sitting at a table, his back towards him. Kurt quietly crept up on him, but the closer he got the hotter the handle of the scythe got. It burned red hot and Kurt had no choice but to drop it.

"Thanks for returning the scythe" said Death calmly, the scythe now on the table rather than the floor "Please take a seat Kurt, I've been expecting you."

Kurt hesitated briefly before he sat down "You've been expecting me?" he asked unsure what he was doing.

"Oh yes, for awhile now" Death proceeded to tell him about being tether to Lucifer. The spell that they had failed to stop months ago bound him to Lucifer and he hated it. Lucifer was using him as a weapon, making hurricanes, tornadoes and other natural disasters. It wasn't right. He was very old and more powerful than Kurt could ever imagine, he had no business being bound to an angel with a temper tantrum. He held up his ring "I hear you need this."

"Yes"

"Well I'm inclined to give it to you, however there are some conditions."

"Ok" Kurt gulped "What are they?"

"You must do whatever it takes to stop Lucifer. Do you understand? Whatever it takes."

Kurt nodded "Whatever it takes."

Death looked at him seriously "Even if that means sacrificing Finn?"

"Finn?" Kurt questioned "What do you want with Finn?"

"I want nothing with him" said Death "But as you know, Lucifer does. Let's just say soon an idea will come to light. Normally you would be against it but it's the only way."

Kurt was confused "What idea?"

Death brushed him off "There is no time for that. If you promise to do whatever it takes to stop Lucifer I will give you this ring and show you how to use it with the others to open Lucifer's cage. Deal?"

"Deal" Kurt didn't know what this had to do with Finn, and he was a little afraid at the implication, but he figured they could handle it. They always did.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I guess I should warn for characters death but then if you watch the show that's expected**

"I think I should say Yes" the words echoed in Kurt's mind "Now that we have all the rings and instructions on how to open the cage I can hold Lucifer back and jump in" this isn't happening thought Kurt. "It's our best shot at stopping the apocalypse. I can do it. I know I can."

This is what Death meant 'Do whatever it takes-even if it means sacrificing Finn' of course at the time Kurt thought Death was just being dramatic. He should have known Death knew Finn was thinking of saying yes.

After they got back home Finn had sat everyone down in the living room and told him his plan. He said he had being thinking about it ever since Goolsby mentioned the rings would open the cage. Said it was the perfect plan: they get the rings, open the cage and Finn jumps in. Carole in particular was hysterical, Finn jumping into the cage meant certain death, worse yet, it meant an eternity in hell. But Finn was adamant "I let Lucifer out, I should be the one to put him back."

Carole tried to reason with Finn there must be another way. However, Finn wouldn't back down giving reason after reason why his plan would work.

"If that's the way you feel son, then I guess I can't stop you" Carole said defeated. She left the room with her head hanging low. Burt left to comfort her.

"Well?" said Finn staring at Kurt "You've been uncharacteristically quiet. Don't you have anything to say?" he looked over at Sebastian "What about you?"

Sebastian sighed "This doesn't concern me" he squeezed Kurt's hand "I'm going to give you two a few minutes alone, I'll be outside if you need anything."

Kurt nodded and watched as Sebastian walked out. He turned to Finn "Ok" he said solemnly.

"Ok?" Finn repeated "That's it. That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say Finn? You've already made up your mind and nothing I say is going to change that. Lucifer always said you would say yes so I guess its destiny or whatever" he said sarcastically "Obviously I don't want you to do this but if you insist on this crazy plan then the only I can do is support you."

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian were both silently sitting on the couch. Sebastian had his arm around Kurt trying to provide some form of comfort. He felt useless. Kurt was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it. This thing with Finn was a family matter and he felt it wasn't his place to comment on the situation, although he did feel Finn was crazy. He couldn't control Lucifer, no one could.

Carole was holding Finn close, she never wanted to let him go.

"I've narrowed it down to three places" announced Burt. He had been in his office researching possible Lucifer locations. "Based on weather patterns and other omens he's in Denver, Boise or Phoenix. Now we just have to figure out which one."

Kurt sighed deeply "He's in Phoenix."

Burt looked at him questioningly "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded "I'm sure" he said snuggling into Sebastian. It was all happening just like Lucifer said it would.

Once again the family gathered their things and headed out. Burt and Carole in one car, Kurt and the others in his. The closer they got to Phoenix the more worried Kurt became. It _was_ happening like Lucifer said it would but in Lucifer's version he won.

When they got to Phoenix they found some demons and were able to find out Lucifer's location. They drove to the abandoned building, the tension in the car growing with each passing mile.

* * *

Kurt stopped the car outside the building, Burt and Carole pulling up behind him. They got out and stood awkwardly outside the building. Before they left they had decided that Kurt would be the one to go in with Finn. He would have the rings and once Finn said yes, and hopefully held Lucifer back, Kurt would open the door for Finn to jump in. Everyone was in agreement that Kurt should be the one, as Michaels vessel he was safe, Lucifer wouldn't harm him.

Carole made the first move; she hugged Finn tightly "Are you sure about this son? You don't have to do this, there has to be another way."

Finn hugged her "I love you mom" he said fighting back tears "but it has to be this way. It just does."

"I love you so much" she said leaning back to look at him "I believe in you Finn. You can do this." She gave his a kiss on the cheek "Just come back to me." She gave him one last hug and went to wait in the car.

Finn moved on to Burt, holding out his hand for a handshake. Burt shook his head "Come here" he said pulling Finn in for a hug "You heard your mother. You come back to us. I love you son."

"Yes sir" sniffled Finn.

Burt turned to Kurt. "You ok son?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Be strong kiddo. The second Finn says yes and Lucifer switches vessels you open that gate. I know it's going to be tough watching Finn go through this but it's his decision."

Kurt nodded "I know."

Burt kissed him on the forehead "I'm sorry about his son, I really am." He left the three alone to go sit with Carole in the car.

Sebastian wanted to come with them but Kurt was adamant that he stay behind. He may be safe from Lucifer but there was no guarantee that Sebastian was. He may have let Sebastian live once but maybe he wouldn't a second time.

"Don't mess this up" Sebastian said to Finn shaking his hand "It's all on you now."

Finn nodded "I won't let you down." Finn glanced at Kurt who was saying goodbye to Burt "Take care of him."

"Always" replied Sebastian.

Kurt joined them "Well, it's now or never."

Sebastian hugged Kurt and gave him a kiss "Don't talk back to the devil."

Kurt laughed "Who me? I'm always the perfect gentleman."

Sebastian kissed him again "Be careful Kurt" he said sincerely "Good luck."

* * *

Together Kurt and Finn walked through the building. Kurt stopped before they went up the stairs "I have a really bad feeling about this, Finn" he said desperately "Lucifer always said it would go down in Phoenix and here we are. It doesn't feel right."

Finn sighed "Kurt…"

"I know. I know you think it's the only way. That you let Lucifer out, you should be the one to put him back. But it doesn't have to be."

"But I do. I know you're worried but it's happening." He hugged Kurt tightly "Becoming your brother was the best thing to ever happen to me. Despite all this apocalypse business these past few years have been the best of my life. I love you Kurt."

Kurt fought back his tears "I love you too, Finn" he took a deep breath "Let's do this."

Kurt and Finn slowly made their way up the stairs. Once they reached the top they were greeted by a couple of demons. "Where's Lucifer" Finn asked "I believe he's expecting us."

The demons grabbed them forcefully ignoring Kurt's comment about unnecessary roughness. The demons brought them to the room with Lucifer "So nice to see you boys, I've been expecting you." With a simple wave he killed the demons leaving them alone with Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded at Kurt "I told you it would happen in Phoenix. So" he said addressing them both "what's your plan? You hold me back and then you open the door to my cage?"

Kurt and Finn exchanged shocked glances.

"Yes I know about the Horsemen's rings" said Lucifer "Cute plan. Are you ready to test it?"

Kurt hesitated. This wasn't right. They thought Lucifer was in the dark about the rings, that was their only advantage, but he knew. Just like he knew about Phoenix. He looked over at Finn, hoping that Finn would change his mind. Finn shook his head at Kurt and he knew. Finn was going through with the plan.

"I'm ready"

"You're ready to be my vessel" Lucifer asked.

Finn nodded.

"I need a verbally conformation."

"Yes."

Lucifer closed his eyes. A bright white light began emitting from him, filling the room, taking over Finn. Kurt shield his eyes, he was suppose to be opening the door, but he was frozen. He couldn't look away, couldn't move. Finally the light went out Finn falling to the floor. He twitched on the floor.

"Finn?" Kurt kneeled down "Finn is that you?"

"Get the rings" he answered his voice rough "Hurry Kurt, open the door. I'm losing control."

Kurt scurried off the floor, he threw the rings against the wall and recited the spell. The wall opened up revealing a black sucking void. Finn staggered toward the opening, then stopped at the entrance. He turned around slowly, smirking.

"Just kidding" he said in a voice that sounded nothing like Finn "Your dear brother is long gone" he said a few words and the door to his cage closed. He bent down to pick up the rings from the floor "Cute plan."

Finn or rather Lucifer vanished. The plan had failed and now Lucifer had the rings.

* * *

Kurt stared at the spot Finn had vanished from, no not Finn. Finn was gone, it was Lucifer. Kurt's greatest fear had come true, Finn never stood a chance. Now he had to walk back out and tell the others what happened. Tell Carole her son was gone. Kurt took one step towards the exit before he broke down.

30 minutes later Kurt walked out of the building, he was exhausted from crying. He walked towards the car, Carole meeting him half way. She looked at him expectantly; he just shook his head, unable to say the words.

Carole started crying Burt coming to comfort her. "What happened?" he whispered.

"I knew it" Kurt said he voice rough and broken "I had a bad feeling about this and I was right. Lucifer said it would happen in Phoenix. He's gone dad, Finn never stood a chance. Now Finn is gone and Lucifer has the rings and we have nothing" he sobbed. Burt wrapped his arm around Kurt bring him and Carole close.

Sebastian watched them from the car. He wanted nothing more than to be there for Kurt. To put his arm around him, be the shoulder to cry on. But he held back, figured this was a family moment. Very faintly he heard Kurt whisper "Where's Sebastian?"

Before Kurt knew it Sebastian was there beside him. "I'm here" he said.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian holding him close "Don't leave me" he said voice rough and broken.

"I would never" answered Sebastian holding him tighter.

"We have to find him" announced Carole "maybe with all of us there we can get through to him."

"But how?" asked Burt "The only reason we knew Lucifer would be here was because Kurt knew, how are we suppose to find him now?"

"I have an idea" said Kurt. He looked up at Sebastian "Rachel would know right?"

Sebastian hesitated "She might" he said "but I don't know if this is such a good idea" he whispered so only Kurt could hear him.

"We have to try, because if we can't get through to him then I have to say yes."

"Kurt…"

"I know Sebastian. I know how you feel but Lucifer is at full power now and really his battle with Michael is inevitable" he sighed defeated.

Rachel was busy working on her latest book, when her phone rang "Hello?" she answered distracted.

"Rachel. Did you see it?" Kurt responded getting down to business.

Rachel sighed "I did and I'm so sorry Kurt, you have no idea. But I didn't see this, why are you calling me?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Lucifer" Rachel said nervously "Well the angels are trying to be very hush hush about it…" she trailed off.

"So you don't know?" Kurt asked losing hope.

"No I didn't say that, I said they were trying to be hush hush about it" she said. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the thought of someone, even angels, keeping Rachel from something "He's headed to Gethsemani Cemetery, I'm not sure where that is though."

"I do" Kurt said seriously "It's in Lima, Ohio the town where we met."

"I guess it always goes back to the beginning" Rachel said sadly "Please be careful Kurt, and good luck."

"Thank you Rachel. Good bye."

* * *

Kurt told the others where Lucifer was headed. They set out at once, Sebastian apologizing that he couldn't take them himself, he was still weakened from his time in the hospital. Kurt was glad they had to take the long way. He had already seen Lucifer in Finn and he wasn't ready to face him again. When he faced him before he was too shocked to say much of anything, now he had to come up with something to get through to Finn. But if Lucifer was to be believed Finn was long gone.

A few hours later they pulled up to the cemetery. Lucifer was standing in a clearing, waiting for them. "It about time, I've been waiting here for hours."

Carole sobbed at the sight of Finn saying Lucifer's words.

"You were expecting us?" said Kurt.

"Well you yes, not so much the whole family. Let me guess you're all here in a desperate attempt to 'get through to me'? When will you learn this is destiny, you can't fight destiny. I may not want it, but I will battle my brother. You know" Lucifer added "this really should stay a family matter. Bye Sebastian." Lucifer snapped his fingers sending Sebastian away without a second thought.

Kurt looked down at his empty hand. He left more alone than ever.

"Finn" Carole pleaded "Please baby, I know you're in there somewhere. I love you" she cried.

Lucifer looked at her "Finn can't hear you. It's time to end this futile attempt at saving him and leave. I do not wish to kill you but I will if you get in my way."

Carole shook her head "No, I am not leaving my son" she said through tears.

She stepped closer to him "Please Finn, I know you're in there just listen to my voice baby. Mommy's here. You wanted to save the world Finn and you still can. Just listen to me and everything will be ok."

Lucifer flinched "Stop it. Don't come any closer."

Carole moved in, it was working "I'm here for you Finn, we're all here."

"I mean it. Out of respect for Finn I was willing to let his family leave, but take another step and I will kill you."

Carole stepped closer. She was getting through to Finn, she couldn't stop now. "I love you."

Lucifer flinched slightly "I warned you" he said waving his hand, snapping Carole's neck in the process.

"No!" yelled Burt and Kurt simultaneously.

"I'm sorry but I did warn her. I have things to do and she was getting in the way. Its time Kurt, just say yes so we can get this over with."

"No" sobbed Kurt "I won't say yes to Michael. Finn is still in there I can see it now."

Lucifer sighed "Why must you insist on fighting me?" He waved his hand again, this time killing Burt.

"Dad!" cried Kurt "Why are you doing this, he didn't even say anything" Kurt kneeled down holding his father "I thought you didn't want to kill any of us!" he sobbed.

"Does it really matter, Kurt?" Lucifer asked "Plus I did him a favor, this way he can be with his wife in heaven, because if I know my father, that's where he sent them. And now that you have no one left you can say yes to Michael, let us do what we need to do and who knows perhaps you'll be able to join them."

Kurt kissed his father on the forehead, letting him down gently. Lucifer had a point at least his father could be with Carole now, maybe even his mother who knew. But he was wrong about not having anyone left. He still had Sebastian, Lucifer sent him away but didn't kill him. If Kurt knew his angel, and he did, he knew Sebastian was getting back to him as fast as he could.

"You're wrong" Kurt said in a low voice.

"Excuse me?" said Lucifer, moving in on Kurt.

"I said you're wrong" said Kurt louder now, he stood up straight "My parents may be dead but I am not alone. My brother is here with me now, and that counts."

Lucifer laughed "I told you Kurt, Finn is long gone."

"I don't believe that" Kurt said defiantly. He saw the way Lucifer had flinched when Carole was talking to him. Her words were getting through to him, maybe his song would too.

"_Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world_

_She took a midnight training going anywhere"_

"What are you doing?" Lucifer asked confused.

Kurt and Finn had bonded over this song, if anything could get through to him this was it.

"_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere"_

"Stop it" Lucifer said angrily. It was working.

"_A singer in a smokey room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perform"_

Lucifer struck Kurt hard across the face. The force sending him to the floor. But he didn't stop.

"_For a smile they can share the night_

_And it goes on and on and on and on"_

Lucifer flinched "I said stop it!" he yelled. He kneeled over Kurt hitting him repeatedly.

"_Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night"_

He sang through Lucifer's punches.

"_Streetlights people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night"_

Lucifer continued to hit him relentlessly, yelling at him to stop. Kurt was weak but he continued.

"_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill"_

Lucifer continued to hit him, but the punches were weaker and fewer in between. The look in his eye was changing. Kurt could see that Finn was fighting Lucifer.

"_Paying anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time"_

Lucifer could feel his hold on Finn weakening with each passing lyric. Soon he wouldn't be in control. He wouldn't let that happen.

"I warned you!" yelled Lucifer. He looked up to the sky "Sorry brother, but you can bring him back." Lucifer reached down and snapped Kurt's neck. The singing stopped.

"Noooooo" the cry echoed out from both inside his head and on the outside. He looked up just in time to see Sebastian running towards him. Then he was gone.

"Sebastian we don't have a lot of time" Finn spoke quickly. He took out the rings from his pocket and threw them on the floor. "I am so sorry you had to see that, I'm sorry that he did it. He thought silencing Kurt would get rid of me, but it only made me stronger. But not for long."

Sebastian was barely listening to him. He was holding Kurt's body close. It was bleeding and broken, he looked so small in his arms "I can save him" Sebastian mumbled.

"Sebastian!" Finn yelled to get his attention "Listen to me!"

"What?!" Sebastian screamed "What is so important that you won't let me save Kurt? Something happened when you sent me away before, I thought I'd never make it back in time, jumping from place to place but then suddenly I was here and I knew that somehow I was back, better than ever. So what do you want!"

Finn kneeled down next to them, stroking Kurt's broken face "Be with him in heaven" Finn sadly "You two should be together. Our parents are dead, I'm going to hell, there is nothing left for him here."

Finn flinched, he was losing control. "I have to go now, please tell him, my family that I love them."

Finn kissed Kurt gently on the forehead, he got up and ran to the open portal. He took one last look at Sebastian cradling Kurt and jumped in. The door closed leaving the rings on the ground.

* * *

Kurt woke up to the sound of birds chirping the sun on his face. He looked around, Central Park.

"Hey"

Kurt looked to his right to find Sebastian sitting next to him. He gave him a sad smile.

"Why are we in Central Park? Is this real or am I…"

"Dead?" Sebastian finished "I'm afraid so. I know from creeping around your dreams that you like this place. I thought it would make everything a little bit easier."

Kurt laughed sarcastically "I knew you were a stalker." Suddenly Kurt jumped up "Sebastian we have to go back, Lucifer is out there, we have to go back" he said frantically remembering what brought him here.

Sebastian reached for Kurt's hand pulling him back down "It's ok Kurt, Lucifer is locked in his cage. You did it. Your singing was working, when Lucifer killed you Finn was stronger than ever and he regained control. He opened the cage and jumped in"

"Finn" Kurt whimpered "So that's it? He's stuck in the cage with Lucifer, forever."

Sebastian brought his arm around Kurt, holding him close "We'll figure something out, I promise. We have nothing but time up here" he laughed hollowly.

"What about my Dad, Carole I can't leave them alone, they'll be worried about me" he said slowly "but they're not alone…because they died too."

Sebastian sighed "At least you can all be together up here. I was all set to bring you back but one of the last things Finn did was stop me. He said we should be together in heaven. Look at it this way you can finally rest, see your mom, and we can be together. For real."

Kurt smiled "the first two sound nice. Not so sure on the last one though."

Sebastian laughed "Hey it wasn't my idea, but who am I to deny a dying mans wish." He kissed Kurt when he saw the sad look in his eye. "He was brave Kurt."

Kurt nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes "I know." He looked up at Sebastian and smiled "We will find a way to save him, like you said we have nothing but time." He kissed Sebastian "You know it's a good thing I love you, cause forever is a long time."

Sebastian laughed "I love you too Kurt" he said kissing him again. He may have lived for thousands of years before meeting Kurt, but now he was alive.

* * *

**And thats all she wrote. Thank you to everyone who read, followed and reviewed. This was my first time writing and I'm so happy that people read and liked what I had to say. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
